Harry Potter e o Terceiro Poder
by MEL MorganWeasley
Summary: INCOMPLETA/09UP!-pseudoHP7-Pós HBP livro6 - Minha versão para o fim da série. violência e magia.
1. TRAILER & Warnings

* * *

Essa Fic deve ser uma das primeiras pós livro 6, só leia se já tiver lido o livro... Contém MEGA SPOILER´S já começando nesse Trailer. Os capítulos devem ser quinzenais. Mas não prometo.

Harry Potter ainda pertence a JKRowling, eu não fui bem sucedida ao tentar lançar um Império nela, ela é muito rápida com a varinha.

* * *

Trailer.

**Harry Potter…**

**Tom Servolo Riddle…**

A lua cheia aparece por uma janela.

A janela de um aposento totalmente escuro que se ilumina num clarão verde.

_Uma estranha criatura de olhos vermelhos e cabelos de cobra avança..._

Harry corre por um corredor de pedra decadente

_Hermione está sentada... no chão... a sua volta... muitos livros... muitos... empilhados e espalhados._

Lupin se tranforma... uivando...

_Rabicho está segurando uma varinha... há luz vindo dela..._

Lúcio Malfoy ri, atrás dele... um enorme grupo de comensais com suas máscaras.

_Um lobisomem cinza sujo de sangue encara um segundo... castanho claro... ferido._

Snape abre uma caixa.

_Thonks se transforma numa velha... e desaparata._

Gina está correndo e olha assustada para cima...

_Fleur olha pela janela... os dementadores e sente um arrepio._

Os gêmeos sobem escadas devagar... varinhas a postos

_Gina arregala os olhos e estende as mãos em concha..._

_Algo perolado e brilhante cai em suas mãos..._

Parecem zumbis... são Inferius... andando pelas ruas...

Uma multidão deles... cercando... Thonks... ferida.

_Um bruxo sobrevoa uma ponte destruída... está sendo seguido..._

A lua é cheia. Lupin a encara paralizado...

A uma certa distância Thonks observa.

_Harry, no metrô._

_Sentado olhando vagamente para o chão... o capuz do moleton esconde seu rosto._

_E sua varinha está escondida na sua manga, ele a roda discretamente entre os dedos e a palma..._

_A luz apaga e ele se ergue._

_O outro ocupante do carro o observa então se encaram..._

_O homem tenta correr._

_-Você não tem pra onde fugir._

_O homem se vira contra a porta do carro._

_As estações passam velozes no expresso._

**Árvores passam velozes...**

**Snape olha para trás...**

**Agarrado a carruagem, Harry se ergue sobre o teto...**

**Snape o olha e sorri cinicamente.**

**È muito rápido... Harry saca a varinha.**

**Sobre a carruagem instável.**

**Snape desvia e ataca... Harry tenta atacar e é bloqueado.**

**-Você ainda não entendeu.- Snape diz entre os dentes.**

**Harry o olha arregalado ao perder o equilíbrio...**

**E cair rolando no chão com o ombro ferido e observando a carruagem ir.**

**-Maldito.**

_St.Mungos... Fudge, Umbridge e Scrimgeur observam um inconsciente Percy._

_A porta se abre, Harry entra, com o rosto sujos de sangue._

_-O que está..._

_Ele ignora tudo, andando friamente a frente e apontando a varinha para o rapaz imóvel._

_-Purifae._

_Uma convulsão e o corpo queima._

_Umbridge berra._

No escuro algo se move... então pela porta...

Belatriz Lestrange entra...

Encara uma varinha apontada a sua face...

Num movimento rápido saca sua varinha e aponta...

O nada.

_O homem de dentes afiados e face animalesca agarra Gina pelos braços marcando o sobretudo negro..._

_Quando avança para seu pescoço um punho se enfia com força em sua boca..._

_Afundando as presas, cortando a carne._

_Sangue se espalhando no chão..._

Hogwarts... quase encoberta por uma névoa funesta...

Centauros... muitos, com seus arcos retesados.

Harry olha uma pedra marcada... passa sua mão pelos relevos.

Se levanta e olha para trás...

_Há uma imensidão vermelha... pelo campo, o pôr-do-sol é quase irreal..._

_Vermelho forte, tinto, sangue..._

_O vento faz o trigo ondular... como onda..._

_A figura vestida de negro, parece apenas uma mancha._

Harry Potter...

Draco Malfoy...

Frente a frente… varinhas em punho.

Feitiços voam... então frente a frente...

Um sorriso frio.

_Lord Voldmort senta-se... e olha o grupo... a sua frente um homem se adianta._

_E cai._

_Se retorcendo de dor..._

_-Não há mais perdão._

-Estou... a mando de alguém...- diz o rapaz.

-Imagino a mando de quem...- murmura Rony.

-Você é raso de imaginação...

_Draco estende a mão._

_-PAI!_

_-Vai infeliz! Vai logo!- Lúcio diz friamente._

_-Ainda dá tempo Pai! Vem!_

Uma estranha criatura parece camuflada na árvore.

Antes que estenda suas garras para Luna... cai partida.

Em pedaços que fumegam.

Luna abaixa a varinha.

-Eu não avisei? –diz ela sorridente

_Rony o olha e ergue sua varinha._

_-Estou aqui... não estou?_

Hermione cercada de livros... ergue um tomo grosso e abraça.. tenta se erguer e cambaleia.

Amparada por Rony.

_Uma criatura totalmente vermelha... sangue... vivo... avança._

_Ambos apontam suas varinhas._

Hermione grita tentando evitar ser abocanhada...

Um feitiço faz o lobisomem cair longe ela se ergue e corre para os amigos...

-CUIDADO!- Berra Gina se levantando.

-Mione!- Rony lhe joga a varinha.

Ela a agarra no ar e se vira antes de cair no chão...

-A...

_Voldmort perde a varinha..._

_Harry sorri mirando-o_

_Voldomort estreita os olhos... e brilha._

Um grupo jovem para no que parece ser a entrada de um cemitério...

A lua agora é nova... e se reflete num vidro sujo...

**Snape está no alto da escada...**

**Harry abaixa o rosto e sorri... **

**-Imaginei isso.**

**Snape ergue a varinha e faz uma leve reverência.**

**Harry o encara de modo frio.**

**E os feitiços partem esculturas e espelhos do salão.**

**Um último feitiço.**

**Ambos frente a frente.**

**-Agora você entendeu.- diz Snape.**

**Harry fecha os olhos devagar...**

_**Nymphadora Thonks**_

_**Remo John Lupin**_

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Hermione Granger**_

_**Ronald Weasley**_

_**Ginevra Weasley**_

_**Alastor Moody**_

_**Neville longbotton**_

_**Luna Lovegood**_

_**Fred Weasley**_

_**Jorge Weasley**_

_Apenas alguns… aceitam o fardo… de continuar numa batalha…_

_Dada como perdida._

**Harry Potter e o Terceiro Poder.**


	2. 1 Notícias

_Walter(meu filho do SS), Moody aparece em sua homenagem, explicando o que aconteceu, repare bem no paralelo com a realidade da nossa Ordem._

_Família Lupin (do SS) Aluado e Tonks em homenagem a vocês!_

_Harry ao meu estilo, espero retomar a saga de HP com a grandiosidade e presteza da DV._

* * *

**HP&TP.**

**C.1. Notícias.**

_Alguns dias antes…_

_A primeira figura, a menor, entrou como que cambaleante e acabou por desabar no parco sofá a frente daquela sala simplória... a outra figura entrou, a maior, como que arrastando os pés, embora isso não fosse visível... era um modo de andar que só quem o conhecesse poderia notar..._

_Um cansaço imenso. Da porta escondida uma terceira figura entrou no aposento silencioso e hesitou... olhando de uma figura pálida para a outra e olhou mais inquisitivamente para a segunda que sentara-se na poltrona em frente ao sofá._

_-Engraçado... está muito tarde...- começou e calou-se quando os olhos que estivera espreitando se ergueram duros e frios._

_Antes que palavras fossem ditas, antes que a figura menor terminasse de se esparramar trêmulamente no sofá a porta foi esmurrada._

_-Vá abrir.- disse a voz fria._

_O terceiro retornou um olhar torpe, mas se adiantou para abrir a porta, sendo empurrado por uma mulher ofegante que correu e caiu em frente ao sofá envolvendo a figura um tanto exageradamente pálida do rapaz ali estendido e que a olhou ainda desnorteado._

_Narcisa Chorava._

_-Draco! Draco! Você está inteiro? Estás bem!_

_-Melhor do que deveria.- murmurou._

_A segunda mulher também empurrou Rabicho que fechou a porta e ali ficou olhando novamente o grupo reunido... Bellatriz virou-se e perguntou num átmo nervoso._

_-Ele fez?- apontou o rapaz ainda preso no abraço desesperado da mãe._

_-Mais do que o esperado.- Disse Snape se pondo de pé e indo para um segundo cômodo de sua casa._

_Belatriz o seguiu._

_-Ele o matou! Draco matou Dumbledore?_

_-Não seja estúpida!- disse alto._

_-Ele falhou então...- Belatriz se virou indo intempestivamente para a sala.- Draco..._

_-ALVO DUMBLEDORE ESTÁ MORTO!- disse a voz grave, muito alto do segundo cômodo._

_-Draco...- Narcisa o olhou gravemente após escutar as palavras..._

_-Não.- Draco balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos num suspirar muito baixo._

_-O que há de errado?- Perguntou Narcisa olhando de Belatriz que batia o pé a Snape que retornara com uma estranha bebida em seis copos._

_-Obviamente... houve uma... quebra... de ordens... Narcisa... haverá punição.- disse Snape amargo estendendo um copo._

_A mulher encarava os olhos negros apavorada._

_Belatriz contou seis copos._

_-Quem mais está esperando Severo Snape?_

_-Estranho que não saiba Belatriz...- disse ele voltando a afundar na poltrona._

_Rabicho que devorava o diálogo compreendeu o significado daquelas palavras e não pôde segurar o próprio tremor._

_"O mestre vem... eles não vão... o próprio mestre vem... aqui..."_

_O som surdo fez Rabicho pular para trás da poltrona... Belatriz ajoelhava-se._

_-A notícia se espalha aos quatro ventos...- foi o que a voz disse.-Não precisam mover-se crianças..._

Alvo Dumbledore está morto.

Rufus Scrimgeur ainda olhava o jornal... mesmo uma semana depois do enterro ainda estampavam a morte dele na capa...

"Está morto... acabado... ele não voltará mais. Dumbledore partiu."

E foi o rosto jovem e desafiador que lhe surgiu a mente...

"Somente terá partido quando não restar na escola mais ninguém leal a ele."

Scrimgeur levantou-se de sua mesa... certas coisas vinham cotucando-o em seu sentido mais desenvolvido de auror... a desconfiança.

Meneou a varinha.

Percy Weasley entrou correndo.

-Sim senhor primeiro ministro?

-Lembra daquela carta ditada ontem?

Percy pareceu se concentrar um minuto.

-A da noite?

-Sim.

-Senhor?

-Mande-a agora, com selo oficial e urgente!

-Imediatamente senhor.

Percy apenas sentiu a ponta do memorando em forma de avião lhe acertar na testa.

-É para o senhor urgente.- disse se virando.

Scrimgeur pegou o papel.

-Como assim?- olhou novamente.-Percy me devolva a carta.

-Como senhor?

-A carta, traga aqui, terei que modificá-la.

-Imediatamente senhor.

* * *

A coisa foi meio que estranha não... pensou ele jogado na mesma cama, com os dedos enrolados na corrente feia em seu pescoço, ainda como se... o tempo não houvesse passado, ao contrário de sempre... sua mala foi sequer desfeita. 

Alguns dias...

Edwiges bateu asas nervosamente na janela aberta e convidativa... apesar do verão a neblina era intensa.

Eles estavam ali tão perto.

Era fácil de compreender... foi só ver as caras chocadas dos tios quando chegou mais cedo do que o previsto, e no entanto, nem Petúnia, nem Válter tiveram ânimo para provoca-lo.

No segundo dia se forçou a cozinhar para a tia que olhava a televisão noticiando uma tempestade no sul... ela parecia estar em outro mundo.

E ele estava com fome. O mundo agora era uma prerrogativa fácil.

Viver...

Estava olhando uma certa foto... ela lhe dava paz... agora era só isso.

Paz.

Suas decisões estavam tomadas.

Edwiges se agitou para dentro piando ferinamente para a coruja grande que entrou.. e parou ao seu lado na escrivaninha.

Havia um pergaminho nela, Harry retirou-o.

_Harry... sei que deve ser tarde... mas temos que falar com você... Hoje ainda._

_RL._

A coruja assim que percebeu que ele tinha terminado de ler foi embora. Harry virou-se para Edwiges. E ergueu o pergaminho.

-Quanto quer apostar que ele traz Tonks junto?

Ela apenas bateu asas e pousou no seu ombro beliscando-lhe a orelha.

-Vamos... acho melhor avisar... você sabe.

E desceu para a cozinha a coruja no ombro, Edwiges andava protetora.

Seus tios estavam na cozinha ambos tomando um café, com roupas quentes.

Tão pouco natural para o verão.

-Preciso avisar... creio que vou receber visitas.

Válter o olhou e deu de ombros. Petúnia apenas grunhiu.

Aquilo estava começando a perturbar...

Mas estalos altos lhe chamaram atenção e a voz veio a suas costas.

-Olá Harry!

-Eu ganhei.- murmurou para a coruja... que voou para o andar de cima.

E virou-se para ver Tonks lhe acenar, mais animadinha, Lupin e Moody.

-Como está Harry?- perguntou Lupin.

Fez sinal para a sala, os três o seguiram.

-Onde estão os trouxas, hum, Potter?- perguntou Moody.

-Na cozinha... parecem uns zumbis... estou começando a me preocupar.

Moody pareceu olhar longamente para lá e Harry soube imediatamente o que ele estava fazendo... verificando se eram mesmo os Dursley´s.

-Hum... esses dementadores viraram pragas mesmo.- disse ele se voltando ao grupo.

-Então o que foi?- Harry perguntou ao ver Tonks olhar em volta e Lupin sentar também, assim que sentou.

-Bom...temos algumas más notícias...- começou Lupin.

-O que houve com a frase tenho boas e más...

Tonks lhe sorriu ao sentar ao lado de Lupin, mas ele não estava sorrindo e Moody estava olhando toda sala, aquele olho revirando apenas... tentou não lembrar de Dumbledore, da poção, da caverna...

-Tá certo... pode falar...- disse certamente com uma expressão de concordância.

-Harry, primeiro todos concordamos que você deve ir para a Toca... o casamento, mas...você tem idéia de se... mudar daqui?

Olhou Lupin longamente, ainda tinham um mês e meio para decidir isso, pois o feitiço, talvez ninguém soubesse dele, mas havia algo mais no olhar de Lupin, Moody interviu, Harry sentiu-o olhando-o como se o atravessasse.

-Dumbledore disse que você tinha proteção aqui Potter, mas só até sua maioridade.

-É verdade.- concordou, não havia porquê esconder.-Mas não tinha planos além de visitar a toca...- então algo lhe passou pela cabeça.- Além da sede da ordem...- disse devagar, tinha esquecido, ou tentado esquecer que era sua, era isso que Lupin queria saber.- Porque eu não deveria?

-A casa do Largo foi invadida Harry.- disse Tonks.- Não sobrou muito. O ministério lacrou a propriedade.

Foi um tanto quanto ambiguo o que sentiu, um pouco de dor, afinal era sua e fora atacada... era um modo de atacá-lo, de outro modo entretanto... não sentia grande perda, não era como se gostasse mesmo do lugar... Deu de ombros.

-Bom, eu não pretendia morar lá realmente... havia alguém lá? Alguém se feriu? Algo aconteceu?

-Não, a sede tinha sido desfeita a um bom tempo, e não voltamos a ocupá-la, a sede estava na escola mesmo... agora...- começou Tonks e baixou a cabeça.

-Agora?- disse com mais ansiedade que desejava.

-Bom Harry... sem Dumbledore e com as baixas do ano anterior...- começou Lupin.

-Não diga...- olhou Moody, afinal Lupin passara a mão no ombro de Tonks como se a confortasse.

-Bom Potter, a Ordem obviamente se dissolveu, para muitos o fato de Snape ser membro e ter traído Dumbledore, e como colocou-se outros membros em dúvida, como Mundongo...

-Não...-disse e olhou pra o chão.

No entanto, parecia bem óbvio afinal, sem uma liderança como Dumbledore, o resto... era menos gente para enfrentar Voldmort diretamente e não sabia afirmar se isso era bom ou ruim.. o medo lhe atravessou o corpo, ergueu a cabeça e encarou Lupin.

-Lupin... o que você vai fazer agora?

Remo lhe ergueu o rosto.

-Inicialmente achei que ia embora... mas não tenho mais certeza... parece que tenho algumas coisas que me prendem aqui.- Ele lhe sorriu.- Ainda estou com os lobisomens... se é o que quer saber.

-É seguro?- perguntou ansioso.

-Bom... o grupo também está meio perdido, Grayback não voltou desde o ataque, mas não foi preso. Isso me ajuda. Mas ele pode me reconhecer se voltar.

-Não fique mais do que o seguro.- disse com um sentimento nervoso.- é arriscado demais.

-Mas tem alguns já querendo fugir... acho que convenço-os a ignorar Grayback.- ele disse.

-O difícil é se manter longe do ministério.- disse Tonks.- Scrimgeur mandou os aurores ficarem de olho nos... lobisomens...

-Imagino que sim.- disse lembrando com raiva de Umbridge na comitiva do primeiro-ministro.

-E em você Potter, está sendo vigiado.- disse Moody.

-Eu?- perguntou olhando-o.

-Sim, você está sendo vigiado bem de perto.- disse Tonks.- Fig foi abordada duas vezes só essa semana.

-Desgraçado.- murmurou.

-Não deixa de ser tranquilizador. É segurança extra.- disse Lupin.

-Isso se chama manter a rédea curta.- disse com raiva.-Ele vai ver se acha que vai ficar em cima de mim.- murmurou com raiva.

-Só não faça nada impensado Harry.- disse Lupin.-E...ah... tem mais uma coisinha...

-Mais notícia ruim?- perguntou no meio de seus pensamentos raivosos contra Scrimgeur.

-Bem... o ministério não reabrirá a escola esse ano, apesar das notas terem sido entregues parcialmente e os Nom´s e Niem´s sendo feitos no ministério.

-Sim e daí?- deu de ombros.

Os três o olharam, disse sem olha-los,

-Eu não pretendia voltar mesmo.

-Harry...- começou Lupin de forma repreensora.- Hogwarts era e é um dos poucos locais seguros...

-Não não é, nem era... não faz diferença alguma... está mesmo fechada.- disse ainda sem os olhar.

-Você podia dar uma mãozinha nisso Potter.- disse Moody.

-Como?- olhou-o.

Moody estava revirando seu casaco e alguns bibilhoscópios e outras coisas caíram do bolso dele, fazendo Lupin olhar pra cima e Tonks suprimir um risinho.

-McGonagall pediu que lhe entregasse... seria bom ler com calma Potter.- disse ele e agitando a varinha pôs-se a recolher tudo que caíra.- E creio que está na hora de irmos, aquele feitiço de despistamento deve estar acabando.

Harry que olhava o papel com o brasão da escola, despertou e os olhou.

-Como falo com vocês?

Lupin apontou o envelope.

-Minerva ainda sabe como encontrar todos. Se cuide.

-Tchau Harry!

Os três bruxos desaparataram, apenas escutou um breve resmungar vindo da cozinha. E ficou imerso em pensamentos.

As coisas estavam andando e não era prudente relaxar e esperar um mês e meio... fechou os olhos cansados, uma mão amassando o pergaminho, outra novamente enosada na corrente em seu peito.

-Você...

Abriu os olhos de leve e pulou da poltrona, seu coração parou ao perceber um engano.

-Definitivamente, você está parecendo um zumbi!- disse com desgosto olhando a cara cavalar da tia imensamente pálida parada a sua frente... motivo de te-lo lembrando um dos Inferis.

-Como pode me xingar! - Disse ela ferozmente.

-Que seja,- disse desanimadamente.- Que foi?

-Duda vem amanhã... da escola.

-E eu com isso?- disse a olhando.

-Quando você vai embora?

Deu com certeza um olhar muito sórdido para a tia.

-Creio que você sabe muito bem quando.- disse entre os dentes.

-Sabemos o que o velho caduco disse...

-NÃO...- começou a falar alto, mas se conteve.

Petûnia tinha dado um passo para trás e essa novidade o desconcertou... quando eles davam passos para trás?

-Não repita isso.- disse sério.- Vou subir... e é só um mês e meio... depois vou embora...Pra sempre.

Petûnia se afundou no sofá... olhando a televisão, ligou com o controle remoto... para ver que um rio transbordara próximo dali e que ao norte uma ventania destruíra algumas fazendas.

Calamidade Nacional! Berravam as notícias.

_Olá Harry..._

_Espero sinceramente que as palavras trocadas no escritório aquele dia, e na saída depois tenham sido relevadas, e que você tenha pensado melhor..._

-Não pensei e não mudei de opinião!- rosnou.

_A escola está interditada, Harry, o ministério está tomando o controle da situação, até então consegui que acatassem que boa parte do corpo docente deseja ficar e continuar as aulas... mas eles ainda impõe algumas condições. Agora estamos cooperando..._

Harry jogou a carta na cama... desanimado, não queria nem ia concordar... primeiro, não tinha mudado de opinião, Só Rony e Hermione sabiam a verdade e era muito. Ele não ia voltar ao colégio... tinha mais o que fazer... seus olhos voltaram a letra firme e decidida da nova diretora.

_com o ministério... Scrimgeur pediu que Dolores Umbridge retornasse a cargo de Dcat a menos que indicássemos um novo professor..._

-Lupin?

_Não podemos indicar nem Moody nem Lupin, ambos estão comprometidos perante o ministério._

-Tonks...

_Tonks muito menos ainda precisamos das informações dela... desde que Quim foi afastado. E muitos outros se negam terminantemente a aceitar o cargo._

_-_Quim foi afastado...

_Mas não peço que nos ajude a convencer ou encontrar alguém... e sim que aceite os termos de Scrimgeur por enquanto, ele irá procura-lo, Com isso ele cederia mais tempo para organizar-mos tudo._

_Com mais pezar do que você pensa. MM._

-Eu não acredito!- disse amassando o pergaminho.- Não mesmo! Não nunca! Nunca mesmo!- disse picando o pergaminho.- Não acredito que você fez isso McGonagall! Achei que era fiel também!

Algumas lágrimas de raiva vieram à tona.

-Achei que tinha entendido.- murmurou sentando na cama.- Achei que ia entender...

_Última hora antes da partida de Hogwarts..._

_O escritório de Minerva McGonagall era mais próximo da saída... por isso ela o levou até lá._

_-Harry... sinto pedir isso agora, mas acho que já houve tempo para você se acalmar e pensar melhor no que houve.- disse ela._

_-Não compreendi professora._

_-Há muito mais em jogo sem a autoridade e influência de Dumbledore._

_-Influência?- começou a compreender._

_-O ministério que fechar a escola Harry... e temos poucas opções... Scrimgeur vai nos pressionar... preciso saber..._

_-A senhora não acha... que se devesse saber... ele mesmo lhe contaria?- disse firme._

_Ela o olhou firmemente e de tantos anos, foi a primeira vez que houve frieza neles._

_-Vejo que não posso discutir isso com você.- ela completou._

_-Achei que antes de todos... a senhora entenderia.- disse firme.- Posso ir?_

_-Sim... já estão todos saindo, mas pensa Harry... o mundo não acabou aqui... temos que ir em frente._

-Com certeza o mundo não acabou...- disse amargo.

Edwiges se agitou mais uma vez... Harry que havia deitado na cama, pernas para fora abriu os olhos para o teto e voltou a sentar.

Uma outra coruja tinha chego, enorme que fizera Edwiges subir em sua gaiola encarando-a ameaçadoramente.

-O que é agora.- disse tirando o pergaminho da pata dela que saiu intempestivamente, fazendo suas asas roçarem no rosto de Harry.

Edwiges arrepiou-se e piou alto tentando ataca-la.

-Edwiges! Calma!- disse estendendo a mão.

A coruja voltou de fora e pousou em sua mão.

-Calma estressada... que te deu?

Mas a coruja deu um estralo com o bico e voltou a gaiola chateada.

Harry deu de ombros e ergueu o pergaminho.

-Ministério da Magia/Gabinete do primeiro-Ministro. Para Harry Potter em mãos... Não sei porquê... mas me deu um sentimento ruim agora.

Empurrou o resto do pergaminho picado de McGonagall para o chão e sentou-se na cama, agora com as pernas na mesma e olhou o pergaminho lacrado...

Quebrou o lacre.


	3. 2 O Bruxo cercado

_Para aqueles que perguntam da teoria Objeto/Lugar/Pessoa, em nenhum momento nega-se que o TP possa ser um objeto... mas também não confirmo, essa fic está sendo escrita na inspiração, como foi a DV... com o que eu acho que poderia acontecer de verdade, não sob o pt. de vista da JK.por isso eu já aviso ela é DARK! Eu leio todas as teorias e tiro minhas conclusões... embarquem nessa fic por sua própria conta e risco. Juro que esse é o último capítulo quebradão que eu posto!_

* * *

**HP&TP.**

**C.2. O Bruxo cercado.**

Harry abriu o pergaminho e leu devagar.

_Ao Sr. Harry T. Potter._

_A Nova Sub-seção de Investigação do Departamento de Justiça do Ministério da Magia vem por Meio desta informar:_

_**1-A**. Você está sendo convidado a depor perante a SsI no dia 15/07, pelo inquérito promovido para apurar a morte de Alvo Dumbledore._

_**B.** No mesmo dia deve prestar explicações ao SsI sobre denuncia de aparatação ilegal._

_**C.** Em caso de recusa ao comparecimento para depoimento no dia previsto será escoltado por aurores em dia posterior._

_**2-A.** Sua propriedade localizada no Largo Grimauld n°12, Londres, está interditada para investigações visto que foi cena de uma invasão ligada aos "comensais da morte"._

_**B**. Seus direitos sobre tal propriedade lhe serão restituídos, assim que possível._

_**C.** O Ministério da Magia pede sua presença em dia supracitado para esclarecer termos do testamento de Alvo Dumbledore._

_Sem mais e esperando sua colaboração SsI/Dpto.J/MM._

Harry ainda encarou o pergaminho entorpecido... quanto ao depoimento, afinal, não era novidade... fora a primeira coisa que McGonagall falara quando foram ao escritório de Dumbledore, na noite que... ele... afastou a lembrança com um meneio de cabeça.

Sobre a casa, muito menos, acabara de saber por Remo, Tonks e Moody... o que ainda chamava atenção foi o item 2-C...

"... _esclarecer termos do testamento de Alvo Dumbledore"._

Afinal não sabia nada de testamento nenhum, nem se imaginava na possibilidade de herdar nada, já que Dumbledore tinha um irmão...

Foi pensando nisso que deitou na cama... erguendo o pergaminho, dele escorregou outro menor.

_Caro Harry T. Potter... _

_Visto que tal documento oficial pode ser recebido com receio devo então, refazer minha gentil oferta... poderíamos nos encontrar privadamente no ministério no dia 14/07... evitando assim posteriores chateações para sua pessoa em tempos já tão difíceis._

_Mande-me uma resposta o mais rápido possível. _

_Rufus Scrimgeour, Primeiro-Ministro._

-Filho da mãe esperto!- rosnou.

De qualquer modo teria que comparecer ao ministério... oficialmente ou não... e não duvidava do que o Primeiro-Ministro faria assim que pusesse os pés no ministério... Não duvidava que houvesse uma entrevista com a própria Skeeter ao lado dele se pudesse.

* * *

O lugar era frio... gelado... os cabelos loiros estavam sujos. 

Isso era a vida que escolhera... ou como dissera o maldito fantasma, que tinham lhe enfiado tubulação abaixo?

Isso era vida?

Sua mãe o tentara fazer comer uma sete vezes nas últimas doze horas...Comer para quê?

Por pra fora no próximo serviço sujo? Na próxima jogada do Lorde?

-Draco...- a voz veio semi-abafada.

Virou-se para olha-la... talvez tão acabada quanto.

-O que é?- perguntou sério.

-Estão lhe chamando.- Narcisa disse baixo.

Suspirou, tentou enfiar um pouco dignidade em sua figura um tanto quanto maltratada. Era um Malfoy afinal. Mesmo pulando de um pulgueiro a outro que arranjavam como esconderijo. Narcisa lhe segurou o braço.

-Tome cuidado... Bella veio.

-Ela é o menor dos problemas...- resmungou.

-Ela quer derrubar você...- suspirou Narcisa.- Sua cabeça e a de Severo estão no cardápio dela.

Draco deixou um sorriso torto para trás.

-Eu providencio a bandeja mãe... pode deixar.

E Saiu.

* * *

A coruja chegou e deixou o jornal... por um segundo uns quatro pares de mãos lutaram avidamente por ele, tanto que quando a segunda desceu e deixou o jornal em suas mãos a maioria nem percebeu... além claro daquele que estava ao seu lado... dessa vez com a mão em sua perna. 

-Alguém que a gente conhece?- Rony perguntou com a boca um pouco cheia de torrada.

Gina tinha saído correndo com o segundo jornal e Gabrielle atrás... Fleur e Molly as olhavam um tanto quanto decepcionadas.

Havia um clima caseiro no ar... calmo demais apesar de tudo.

-Humpf... nada.- disse Mione estendendo o jornal para a senhora Weasley.

Gina esmiúça aquela droga de modo que todos acham que ela procura mais de uma coisa no jornal... tanto ela quanto Rony se perguntavam a quanta ia a situação deles agora... já que Harry andara um tanto quanto distante. As coisas estavam naquele enrolo sufocante de início de ano... desde então aquele compasso de espera os deixava mais e mais ansiosos.

O som da aparatação os deixou nervosos, apesar de toda a segurança extra na toca, havia sempre uma tensão no ar...

Rony se levantara... ás vezes ele até se comportava como homem...indo conferir quem estava na porta.

Quem entra é o Sr Weasley com uma cara desanimada e Lupin... Lupin raramente aparece... e muito menos desacompanhado agora... ás vezes tem-se a impressão que Tonks tem medo que ele fuja...

Esperta a Tonks.

A notícia de que tudo estava organizado e que só era questão de tempo deixa o grupo até certo ponto calmo... entediado até. Nada novo, nenhuma morte choca, nenhum artefato, Rony e Mione estão muito atentos a qualquer palavra nessa direção, encontrado que pareça interessar.

Enfim nada.

Mas Voldmort sempre deixa o nada pairar sobre suas ações, pensou Hermione enquanto lia mais um dos livros que conseguira comprar numa ida ao Beco, quando Rony foi ajudar os irmãos por uns trocados. (gastos imediatamente no anel de compromisso, que ele lhe dera mais vermelho que conseguia ficar...), Arthur e Molly estão conversando... a data do teste de aparatação de Rony foi mudada... agora ambos erguiam os olhos para o Sr Weasley, que sentara e dizia um tanto quanto baixo, não funcionando já que Gina ainda carregando o jornal amassado parara ao seu lado.

-Adiantaram o teste... isso não é uma boa notícia.- disse ele.

-Pra quando? Era para agosto.- disse Rony.

-Meio de Julho.

-Isso... Ei, o Harry não vai poder fazer!- exclamou Gina.

-Eu creio que não.- disse Arthur desanimado.

Hermione não o olhava, enquanto Rony reclamava, Estava olhando Lupin que baixou os olhos e concordou com a cabeça.

Hermione fechou o livro com um baque.

-Isso não é possível!

* * *

Belatriz Lestrange olhava atentamente entediada... irritantemente entediada... rebaixada àquele posto maldito, quando deveria estar com os outros, matando os tolos, torturando trouxas... como o par maldito de braços direitos do Lorde! 

Quanto ao sobrinho era compreensível... uma imagem nova... para os novos admirarem como Lúcio havia sido um dia... uma peça de manobra muito boa...

Mas Snape? O mestiço Snape? Maldição!

Belatriz voltou a se encolher contra a janela daquela casa... mirando de longe a outra.

Casa de trouxas...

-Mais alguma coisa?- perguntou a mulher.

-Suma da minha vista... vá dormir aborto!- rosnou.

Arabella Figg deu meia volta, obdientemente.

Como toda vítima de Império... porque era necessária afinal.

Havia um pombo gordo na rua, aquele pombo que desejava tanto explodir... mas não podia.

Mesmo detestando isso, sabia.

Ainda não era hora de explodir aurores animagos.

O Lorde a mataria... sem titubear.

* * *

A coruja chegara... sobressaltando o pequeno almoço dos Weasley´s uma vez que assentara-se na cabeça de Rony e imperiosa começou a bica-lo. 

-Pára Edwiges!- disse o Ruivo.- Entendi! Entendi!

-Corruja mal-educada.- sussurrou Fleur.

-Muito bem ensinada isso sim.- disse Gina se erguendo.

-Pode terminar seu almoço Giny.- Disse Hermione que rápida já tinha pego o pergaminho com coruja e tudo, dando um puxão em Rony que parecia não querer largar o almoço.

Ambos subiram as escadas, sabendo que teriam uma torrente de perguntas depois.

-Detesto quando Harry manda a Edwiges fazer isso.- Rony resmungou.

-Ele precisa de uma resposta... então por favor. Rony!- disse soltando Edwiges que livre do pergaminho voltou para a cabeça de Rony.

-Não me bica!- ele tentou afasta-la... levando mais bicadas nas mãos.-Meleca!

-Pare de se debater, que ela fica quieta.- disse Hermione abrindo o pergaminho.-Oh, oh... isso é mau... muito... mau.

-Que foi?- Rony parou de tentar tirar Edwiges da cabeça e ela se ajeitou por ali... apesar de Píchi parecer não ter gostado da idéia se debatendo em sua gaiola, ciumentamente.

Hermione lhe atirou o pergaminho com a letra de Harry e ficou com os outros dois na mão.

_Olá Rony... Mione..._

_Eu posso pular a parte de como vão suas férias? Se estão juntos devem estar animadas, se não estão... desculpe Rony... por dar idéias._

Rony corou e fingiu de novo estar tirando Edwiges da cabeça quando Hermione o olhou e sorriu.

_Mostre isso ao seu pai Rony... preciso saber do que se trata... pra decidir o que fazer... ah... se a Mione ta aí... é bom que ela dê uns palpites... sei que estão preocupados... mas não precisa._

_Entediado, muito... Harry.

* * *

_

A mulher abriu a porta e olhou o vazio a frente... tinha tido certeza que haviam batido... tinha certeza que eram as sete batidas em código do marido.

-Quem é mamãe?- perguntou a menininha da escada.

Não houve resposta... a mulher simplesmente voou no ar e caiu pesadamente sobre a mesinha da sala.

Antes que a garotinha gritasse sentiu um ardor na garganta... havia ouvido um "Silencio"... olhou da porta o rapaz que calmamente entrava deixando de ser transparente...

Ele tinha olhos azuis frios e um cabelo loiro quase branco.

-Malfoy...- disse a mulher se erguendo.- Deixe minha filha em paz!

A menina agora estava petrificada... o rapaz arqueou a sobrancelha e a olhou.

-Crucio.

Os gritos encheram a sala... a menina petrificada começou a chorar.

-Eu agora manteria a boca fechada.- ele disse se aproximando enquanto envolvia a mulher com cordas que eram conjuradas pela varinha.- E responderia só o que eu perguntar.

-Não vou ajudar nenhum nojento assassino como você...

-Você não está me dando escolha mulher...- Draco suspirou olhando em volta.- Crucio.

Os gritos retornaram... ele se afastou enquanto ela ofegava e pegou um retrato.

-Seu marido deixou algo aqui por ordem do primeiro-ministro... Onde está?

-Não sei do que está falando... – ela disse.

Draco deixou os ombros caírem.

-Eu tentei ser... educado...Imperio.

A mulher ficou olhando o nada através dele.

-Onde seu marido escondeu?- ele perguntou.

-Atrás do retrato... de minha mãe.

Draco correu os olhos pela sala, com um menear de varinha as cordas caíram.

-Pegue pra mim.

E ela saiu andando... sem parecer desejar nada... passou ao lado da filha como se não a conhecesse... não era preciso... Draco andou devagar... e parou ao lado da menina.

-Vai ficar tudo bem...- disse para ela.

E nem sabia porque disse aquilo.

* * *

-Ah!- Harry sentou-se na cama... 

Estava cochilando.

Fazia tanto tempo, pensou sentindo o coração acelerar... se pondo de pé.

Fazia mesmo tempo que a cicatriz não incomodava... porque agora?

O quê Voldmort estava fazendo?

Pensou olhando pela janela o amanhecer... seria desperdício de tempo ir dormir... resolveu descer... o tio roncava no quarto ao lado.

A neblina era densa... parecia ínicio de inverno e não início de verão...

Abriu a janela e deixou a brisa gelada entrar... ligando a televisão... abrindo a geladeira.

"Chuvas torrenciais atingem a costa... o fenômeno de baixa temperatura não é explicado satisfatoriamente... alguns acham que é culpa do aquecimento global... algo que estudiosos afirmam como 'efeito estufa' O que o senhor tem a dizer sobre isso Primeiro-Ministro?"

Harry colocou água para o chá no fogo e desviou o olhar para a figura pálida do pobre, homem... atrás dele reconheceu.

-Quim?- se aproximou da televisão.

Era isso que Quim estava fazendo? Vigiando o Primeiro-Ministro trouxa? Porquê? Voldmort pretendia... hum.. sentou-se ruminando o que o outro poderia fazer agora que tinha muito mais liberdade de ação. Olhou o relógio e surpreendeu-se... eram onze e quinze...

-Que diabos. -Olhou para a televisão e viu embaixo que batia, onze e quinze da manhã... Aquela escuridão não era natural.

Com um grunhido acrescentou panelas ao conjunto em cima do fogão... faria a porcaria do almoço afinal... melhor que esperar sua tia acordar histérica... porquê mesmo?

Hary olhou vagamente para a janela.

Que dia era mesmo?

A campanhia tocou e houve batidas na porta... insistentes... nervosas.

Obviamente ninguém iria acordar para atender a porcaria da porta... pensou indo devagar até ela...

-Podia parar de bater! Eu já escutei!

-Abre logo Pombas!- veio a voz do outro lado.

Harry teve que se controlar para não dar as costas.

-A palavra mágica?- disse com um sorriso torto.

Quase podia ver, Duda com uma cara nem um pouco amigável... balançou a cabeça e abriu a porta.

-Sai da frente.- disse Duda o empurrando.

-Nossa... obrigado não mata...- disse ao fechar a porta... olhando para fora.

A névoa era mesmo densa... muito... um carro partia, provavelmente a carona de Duda... ao longe alguém andava devagar pela névoa.

Arabella Figg parou em frente ao seu portão e o olhou, falando baixo.

-Harry... posso falar com você?

-Claro... agora?- disse indo para fora.

-Depois vá lá em casa.- disse ela que rapidamente saiu.

Harry entrou vendo-a arrastar as pantufas e balançar a sacola.

-Onde eles estão?- perguntou Duda do corredor...

-Dormindo.

-O que está fazendo aqui?

-Eu ainda moro aqui.

Duda deu de ombros e subiu as escadas... parecendo cansado só de pensar em se mover para o andar de cima.

Harry continuou até a cozinha... retirando coisas da geladeira... começando a se perguntar porquê Figg tinha falado daquele jeito... era algo da... não existia mais ordem... era algo...

Havia algo diferente.

- O que você está fazendo?- perguntou a tia.

-Começando o almoço.-disse.

Os três Dursley´s se olharam e agora Harry reparara... estavam arrumados.

-Vamos comer fora... não destrua a casa.- disse seu Tio pegando a chave do carro.- Vamos Petûnia.

"Maravilha!" Pensou dando as costas para a família e olhando a água que colocara para o chá ferver... "menos trabalho pra mim."

* * *

Um pombo um tanto gordo arrulhava na mureta do n°4... quando a porta abriu e fechou como que por mágica... a criatura se agitou e então pareceu acompanhar os rodopios na névoa... algo passava por ali. 

Algo que não podia ser visto...

A casa de Figg não era longe, pelo contrário, se não fosse a névoa... poderia vê-la do portão... mas não podia... Harry se adiantou, sabia, por instinto que havia algo errado... tinha que saber o quê... se pelo menos Edwiges tivesse voltado... poderia pedir para alguém...

Não! Que droga... tinha que ir sozinho... por um acaso não tinha cabeça, pernas e uma varinha... na pior das hipóteses haveriam dementadores... só.

Tava tentando enganar quem?

Engraçado... Harry olhou devagar... não era o mesmo pombo... que vira na mureta de sua casa? Ou todos os pombos tinham aparência de bola? Esquisito... nada de descuido, ficou olhando o animal enquanto pulou o muro... por algum motivo, achou melhor não bater... não que não estivesse incomodado em invadir a casa da velha senhora Figg... mas afinal... melhor invadir em segurança, que dar de cara com um dementador beijoqueiro.

Ao pensamento sentiu um arrepio incômodo na nuca.

Andou devagar achando estranho o fato de que nenhum dos gatos da casa estava á vista, era óbvio que algo estava errado... deu a volta... devagar... realmente havia algo errado... dos potes de água, nenhum deles estava cheio, e um deles tinha água suja.

-O que está havendo...- murmurou para si mesmo.

Andou devagar até a porta da cozinha... sabia que ali do lado do vaso havia uma chave sobressalente, descobrira isso quando era criança... quando passava os aniversários de Duda na casa de Figg.

A chave estava ali... foi fácil empurra-la para dentro da fechadura e devagar abrir a porta.

Entrou devagar, abaixado... empurrando a porta e se virando para olhar... lugar parecia vazio... mas havia algo mesmo muito errado.

Figg estava parada na frente do fogão desligado... na mão apenas uma pano de prato...

Parada como se fosse um boneco... apenas ali... parada.

Onde estava Seu Néris, patinhas e pom-pom? Eles não desgrudavam dela nunca.

Um som na sala o fez se encolher e andar muito devagar... havia um vulto na janela da sala... olhando para fora.

-Onde ele está.- Sibilou a mulher.

Uma onda tão grande de ódio o invadiu ao escutar aquilo... mesmo baixo... reconheceria aquela voz no inferno... apertou a varinha... iria se encrencar muito... mas... seria capaz de usar uma maldição agora? Vontade não lhe faltava...

Um batida na porta sobressaltou os três...

Belatriz se atrasou para a sombra da sala.

Figg pareceu despertar com um "Já estou indo"

Harry tentou andar para trás para sair do caminho.

-Aurores malditos.- chiou baixinho Belatriz.

-Estou indo!- voltou a dizer Figg.

Harry amaldiçoou-se e a Figg... maldita casa cheia de enfeites... que droga que a capa tinha que enroscar!

Belatriz arregalou os olhos para o enfeite que caiu da mesinha ao lado do sofá... Figg não estava tão perto assim e tinha matado todos os malditos gatos!

Foi naquele momento que Figg abriu a porta.

-Sim?

-Ministério senhora Figg... podemos entrar?- disse o homem da porta.

Harry sabia que Belatriz estava ali... olhando fixamente na sua direção... com a varinha apontada, ignorando o homem que se apresentava na porta... se deixasse ele entrar? Se ela...

Tomou uma decisão arriscada... jogou a capa para cima... se jogando para trás do sofá.

-CUIDADO! LESTRANGE!

Ao mesmo tempo pode ouvir:

- Saia da frente.- o homem empurrou Figg.

-Potter!

Algo atingiu o nada... entre o lugar onde estava e onde caía a capa de seu pai... olhando viu Belatriz se virar para o homem e ambos começarem a duelar... Figg parecia completamente atordoada e se virou para ele.

-Venha aqui...- Harry sinalizou enquanto puxava a capa...

-Harry... você veio...- disse Figg um tanto bobamente.-O que houve?

Olhou-a... ela tinha um olhar um tanto quanto débil.

-Venha!- disse ainda olhando o duelo...- Ande logo!- a puxou para a cozinha.

-Onde está seu Néris?- perguntou Figg aereamente.

-Passeando.- disse a puxando... precisavam sair dali.

Ao bater a porta da cozinha e sair deu de cara com um homem um tanto quanto velho e meio barrigudo... barriga na qual espetou sua varinha.

-Ministério Potter. Me acompanhe.

-Me prove!- disse com a varinha apontada para a testa dele.

Desviou para o lado quando ouviu o som de aparatar... Tonks o olhou e olhou o outro.

-Direto para sua casa!- ela disse muito séria.- Charles leve-o logo!- ela abriu a porta.

-É Belatriz!- Harry disse.

E pareceu que ela o olhou e sorriu satisfeita.O som de coisas partidas os distraíram.

-Pom-Pom?

-Senhora Figg?- o auror perguntou.- Senhora Figg!

A mulher o olhou... enquanto Harry a puxava com firmeza em direção a sua casa. Ainda apontando a varinha para o suposto auror.

-Pode abaixar isso rapaz... você não tem idade.

-Fodam-se as leis do ministério... seu pombo gordo!- rosnou.

-Isso foi ofensivo rapaz... muito.- disse ele com a varinha na mão olhando em torno.- Podemos saber o que houve?

-Humpf.- Harry deu de ombros, empurrando Figg que agora chamava por Patinhas alto.

-Torpore.- disse o auror apontando para Figg.

-O que fez?- Harry sibilou.

-Apenas um feitiço para acalma-la... só isso.

Agora Figg parecia uma bêbada sonolenta, trocando as pernas... faze-la subir os três degraus da porta foi extremamente difícil.

Quando entrou havia mais uma pessoa na sua sala...

Estreitou os olhos.

* * *

_No próximo capítulo... Tonks... FIGHT!_

_Harry mostrando seu lado POLÍTICO._

_Lupin e o lado LOBO._

_Mione e Rony... leiam!_


	4. 3 A natureza do jogo

O que será de Hogwarts? O ping-pong da cozinha é insano eu sei, mas eu sempre desconfiei disso.Me apredejem depois! Acredito que há muita coisa que só Dumbledore sabia, e que só Harry sabe.

* * *

**HP&TP.**

**C.3. A natureza do jogo.**

-O que a senhora está fazendo aqui?- perguntou Charles.

-Minerva? Onde estou?- perguntou Figg.

-O que houve com ela?- perguntou McGonagall.

-Acho que está há muito tempo sob Imperio.- Harry disse.

Não comentou o fato de não compreender o que McGonagall estava fazendo em Alfeneiros, e se tivesse entendido... por hora preferia não entender.

-A senhora não me respondeu.- disse Charles.

-Onde estão os Dursley´s Harry?- perguntou McGonagall.

Por um segundo Charles e McGonagall se encararam, Harry ainda conduziu firmemente Figg até o sofá da sala.

-Seria um melhor leva-la a StMungus, ou um lugar seguro.- disse os olhando.

E se levantou para ir até a janela. Havia um silêncio pavoroso no ar... antes de tudo, preocupou-se com Tonks... preocupar-se com Tonks agora era por extensão preocupar-se com Lupin.

Droga.

-Os Dursley´s saíram... almoço em família, Duda, chegou hoje.-disse sem desviar os olhos da rua... a névoa impedia qualquer visão.

-Harry apanhe suas coisas...- disse McGonagall.

-O que pensa que está dizendo?- cortou o auror.

-Estou dizendo para ele arrumar suas coisas.- disse McGonagall.

-Mas o ministro disse...

Harry virou-se devagar, Minerva olhava o homem de uma forma fria e furiosa... só a tinha visto assim uma vez... quando Fudge levara um dementador até Crouch.

-O que o ministro disse?- perguntou sério.

Agora o auror coçara a cabeça e desviara o olhar.

-Nada... nada.

-Ele não quer que você saia daqui... por enquanto... tem deixado gente de guarda.- disse Minerva.

-Disso eu já sei!- falou chateado.

Charles o olhou.

-Que besteira... tão bons que nem perceberam que Figg estava sob Império...- murmurou.

-Percebemos... claro que percebemos.

Soltou uma risada ridícula sem querer.

-E estavam esperando o quê?

-Não estávamos esperando alguém usado capas de invisibilidade.- disse o auror.

-O que faço ou deixo de fazer não é da conta do ministério.- disse se virando para Minerva.

-Não é bem assim Potter.- disse o auror.

Harry deu-lhe as costas, indo rápido até a porta... vira Tonks se apressar e escutou as batidas.

-Harry? É Tonks.

Abriu a porta e viu aliviado que ela só tinha cortes superficiais e respiração ofegante.

-O que está fazendo Charles?- perguntou ela entrando.- Porque Figg ainda está aqui... olá Minerva.- disse ela com um aceno.

Harry sentiu a pequena ruga se formar em sua testa.

-O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?- rosnou.

-Charles...leve-a Figg para StMungus. A ala especial.

-Certo- disse o outro.- Venha – disse estendendo o braço para a mulher.

Charles desaparatou com ela no meio de uma nova pergunta sobre Patinhas.

-Certo.- disse as olhando.- Alguém pode me explicar o que está havendo?

-Eu fui promovida.- disse Tonks.

-Eu preciso... beber alguma coisa...- disse indignado.

Foi para a cozinha e pegou uma das jarras de suco de seu almoço... sentia que ia botar pra fora o que comera, logo, logo.

-E Belatriz?

-Lestrange?- perguntou McGonagall.

-Desaparatou...

-Ela estava...- Minerva olhou para Tonks.

-Mantendo Figg sob império.- Harry ruminou.

-Mais um motivo.- disse McGonagall.

Harry puxou a cadeira... e as olhou.

-Alguém mais quer suco?

Minerva e Tonks se olharam e sentaram.

-Harry... eu e Tonks viemos para transferi-lo para a Toca.

-Não creio que seja seguro...

-Como?

-Figg.

Minerva parou e soltou um longo suspiro.

-Entendo... se Belatriz interrogou-a.

-Seria melhor tirar os Weasley´s de lá não?- disse um tanto quanto...

Angustiado... foi essa a sensação na boca do estômago... uma sensação ruim... não queria dar nome á ela.

-Não é necessário... reforçamos toda a segurança da Toca...- disse Tonks.

-Porque eu deveria sair agora?

-Esse lugar vai ser atacado assim que você fizer...

-Dezessete.- completou.- Isso eu sei...- repetiu impaciente de novo.

-A Toca...

-Seria invadida assim que eu saísse daqui.- disse sério.

As duas o olharam.

-É uma possibilidade.- disse Minerva.

-O Largo não será liberado a tempo.- disse Tonks.

-O único lugar verdadeiramente seguro é Hogwarts.- murmurou Minerva.

Harry absteve-se, por educação, de expressar sua opinião.

-Você ficará então?- perguntou ela.

-Por enquanto sim...- disse as olhando.- Por enquanto aqui é o lugar mais seguro.

-Você tem que ir ao Ministério dia quinze...- começou Minerva.- Arthur me disse.

-Ou catorze.- completou a olhando.

-É sua escolha Harry.- concluiu.

-Como anda Hogwarts?

-Um novo esquema de segurança já foi organizado...Tonks assumiu um dos departamentos... vai ajudar muito.

-Isso é bom.- disse dando um sorriso para Tonks.

-A escola ficará segura... temos certeza.- Ela disse pegando um copo... e derrubando alguns talheres que Harry havia lavado.- Ops.

-E os professores?- perguntou ignorando o barulho de mais talheres.

-Temos praticamente todo o quadro... Flitwick... assumiu a vice-direção, Slughorn assumirá a direção da Sonserina.Pomona, Hagrid, Hoock, Firenze... todos... com exceção de Sibila é claro... pois a dispensei.

Harry acabara finalmente de cuspir o suco que tomava. Fazendo Tonks o olhar assustada.

-Vo... a senho... QUÊ!

Minerva o olhou surpresa.

-Harry...

-Não... diga..- se levantou.- Que DUMBLEDORE nunca lhe disse o motivo...

-Harry?- perguntou Tonks.

Minerva o olhou séria.

-Dumbledore NUNCA lhe contou o motivo de mantê-la lá?

-Potter... além de pena... o que mais...

A palavra lhe escapou antes que pudesse conter.

-Aquele velho idiota!

Minerva se ergueu.

-Potter!

-Você tem que chamá-la de volta!- ignorou a reação da professora.

Minerva pareceu respirar devagar... se controlar e dizer calmamente.

-Harry entendo que você esteja com dificuldades para entender a situação atual e não deseje nenhuma mudança com relação á escola... entendo... mas certas...

-Não me trate como se eu tivesse onze anos...- disse sério.- Aquela... doida... da Trelawney não é charlatã todo o tempo... ela acertou duas vezes na vida.

Minerva o olhou firmemente... então embranqueceu.

-A pro...

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

-Inteira... naquela cabeça oca.

-Tão óbvio... agora...- Minerva lamentou.- Alvo sempre foi muito...

-Idiota...- Harry disse se levantando.

Minerva o olhou.

-Potter!

-Acho que devemos ir...- disse Tonks.

-Tentem encontra-la certo?

-Creio que ela ainda não saiu da escola.- disse Minerva.- Ela não tem para onde ir...

-Certo.

-Entraremos em contato Harry... não se meta em encrenca.

A casa ficou em silêncio... devagar limpou a sujeira que havia feito... dobrando a capa nos braços subiu até o quarto e deitou-se.

Com uma dor de cabeça desgraçada... Edwiges estralou o bico o que lhe fez sentar prontamente.

-Você voltou...

Ela se arrepiou de modo que pareceu uma censura pela frase óbvia.

-Mandaram resposta?

Edwiges prontamente estendeu a pata, desequilibrada...

Era um rolo grande de pergaminho.

_Olá Harry!_

Era a letra da Hermione.

_O Rony agradece por você dar idéias..._

Riu.

_A situação não é muito agradável... o pessoal aqui anda preocupado também, mas sabemos que não há muito a se fazer... O pai de Rony disse que Scrimgeour pretende ter algum controle sobre a situação, mas não vai fazer o que Fudge fez, o que para mim não significa que ele não seja tão nocivo quanto Fudge foi... pior... temo que ele seja tão perigoso quanto Crouch foi._

_Nós sabemos bem o que ele quer de você._

_Harry isso pode ser bom... muito bom... você é o único que pode pressioná-lo._

_Quanto ao que temos no comunicado... parece bem óbvio... é pressão pura e simples... mesmo que você afirme que estava na torre, nada lhe obriga a falar mais do que " não estou envolvido DIRETAMENTE na morte de Dumbledore." Sei que é horrível falar asssim... sua varinha sendo testada... não vai mostrar nenhuma imperdoável vai?_

Sentiu uma certa inquietação... mas não havia como descobrir um Crucio de um ano atrás... havia?

Lembrou de Snape... foi automático

"Nada de imperdoáveis para você"

Sentiu uma certa satisfação... pelo menos agora não teria nenhum problema se pegassem sua varinha.

_Quanto a aparatação... podemos pensar em quem testemunhou... se for Rosmerta podemos alegar que ela não é confiável por ter estado sob Império, será um problema muito grande se for outra pessoa, mas o pai de Rony disse que Scrimgeour não teria coragem de anunciar sua prisão por aparatação ilegal..._

_Seria ridículo não?_

_Não sei o que você pensa sobre o Largo... mas... até que o ministério lhe devolva... não há o que fazer sobre ele._

_Eu e Rony ainda estamos surpresos... não chegamos a conclusão nenhuma de o que Dumbledore poderia deixar num testamento que lhe envolvesse a ponto de fazer o ministério o chamar._

_Isso é o que mais me preocupou. _

_Bom... creio que é isso. Ah... Tonks foi promovida... mas não sei se é uma notícia tão boa assim... ela pode estar sendo vigiada._

Sentiu um peso um pouquinho grande no estômago. Aquele diálogo todo na sua sala... melhor esquecer...

_A decisão de falar com Scrimgeour antes é sua._

_Os exames de aparatação no ministério foram adiantados... serão dia 12... o melhor é que temíamos que você não pudesse fazer... mas Sr Weasley foi conferir e você pode!_

_Você vem pra cá antes?Por tudo que é sagrado Harry todo mundo quer saber quando você vem pra cá!_

_Abraços:_

_Hermione... cansada de repetir para Gabriele que não sabe quando VOCÊ vem pra cá!_

_Rony... valeu pelas idéias... te esgano depois AMIGO!_

_Gina... se cuida Harry._

Ficou olhando a última linha do pergaminho. A linha solta da letra de Gina.

Sentou na cama incerto entre ficar feliz ou preocupado com aquela linha de texto.

Droga... aquilo tomava mais espaço em sua cabeça que todo o resto que fora escrito.

"Se cuida."

A porta lá embaixo bateu e os Dursley´s entraram, Duda reclamava de algo... subindo como um trator pelas escadas... harry revirou os olhos e esparramou-se na cama.

Era mais um dia que terminava em Alfeneiros.

Trelawney falava algo... Harry queria ouvir, mas não conseguia... era o paradeiro de um horcrux! Porque as garotas não calavam a boca! Cantando a marcha Nupcial...

Quando virou-se estava na sala comunal da Grifinória e Gina estava correndo... lembrava disso... só que agora ela estava de vestido de noiva...

E quando estendeu os braços pegou o vazio... estava...

De pé olhando aquela bacia... olhou para o lado e Dumbledore estava no chão.

"Por favor"

Por reflexo segurou com força na corrente que estava em seu pescoço. Abriu os olhos.

-Droga.- disse abrindo o pendente com força e puxando o papel.- R.A.B. Quem é você?

Edwiges bateu asas... enquanto Harry se virou semi-adormecido na cama, então ela pusou na cabeça dele... que havia sentado.

* * *

Rony estava comendo torradas com geléia quando Edwiges assentou-se altivamente em sua cabeça.

-Estou começando a achar que você está treinando para virar chapéu Edwiges.- disse Gina.

A coruja bateu asas e assentou-se na cabeça dela.

-EI!- disse Gina tentando tira-la.

Hermione riu e se levantou... estendendo a mão para a coruja.

-Vamos meninas?- disse Fleur descendo arrumada.

-Ronald! Pare de comer e limpe essa mesa!- disse Molly o olhando reprovadora.

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Vamos só ir pegar os vestidos... Hermione vamos!

-Edwiges... fica.- Rony apontou sua própria cabeça.

Edwiges pousou ali e ambos ficaram vendo as garotas passarem pela lareira falando "Beco Diagonal."

Rony sorriu bobamente quando Hermione lhe piscou e acenou antes de sumir no fogo verde.

-Humpf.- disse Rony fazendo a louça levitar até a pia.- E eu fico aqui... lavando louça com a coruja.-EI! Coruja pentelha!

Edwiges havia apertado as garras na cabeça dele.

-Harry devia transformar você num explosivim!Hum... melhor não...- pensou fazendo a louça se lavar.

O som de aparatação o fez se virar e apontar a varinha na barriga de um dos gêmeos, atrás veio um som de louça quebrando.

-Droga!- Rony exclamou.- parem de aparatar nas minhas costas!

-Não temos culpa se você não pode.- sorriu Fred.

-Por meia sobrancelha! Só por meia sobrancelha!- rugiu indo para pia.- Reparo.

-Olha só... agora Rony está lavando a louça... onde está mamãe?

-Prova das roupas no Beco.

-Ela ia esperar a gente!- disse Jorge cruzando os braços.

-Fleur não quis esperar.- disse consertando a última xícara.

-Ei Edwiges!- disse Fred- estendendo a mão.

A coruja simplesmente passou da cabeça de Rony para a de Fred.

-Ei! O que há com ela?- disse Jorge.

-Não reparou não? Harry vai precisar de outra coruja logo, logo.- disse Fred.

Rony se virou para ele.

-Porquê? Ela ta doente?

-Não, seu ignorante... acho que Edwiges logo, logo vai botar uns ovos...

-Ah...

Fred e Jorge ainda o perturbaram um bom tempo sobre ovos, ninhos... filhotes... Mione...

-Vão arranjar namoradas para vocês e me deixem em paz!- Rony grunhiu catando Edwiges da cabeça de Jorge onde ela estava agora.

-Rony... não esqueça o teste dia doze!- sorriu Jorge

-Vão se catar!- vociferou para a casa já vazia.- Droga...

Foi pra sala. e soltou Edwiges, tirando o pergaminho de Harry da pata. A coruja soltou um som baixo e pulando devagar na mesa pareceu checar a sala, Rony a olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida ela soltar outro som baixo e ir até um vão entre os pilares da casa e o teto estralando o bico aprovadoramente. Rony balançou a cabeça e voltou ao pergaminho.

_Ei Rony... agora tenho certeza que suas férias estão animadas._

_McGonagall e Tonks deram um pulo aqui...mas decidi ficar... por enquanto._

_Avisem todo mundo... eu chego na tarde do dia onze... temos teste dia doze não?_

_Rony... não apronte com suas idéias..._

_Hermione... mande Gabriele parar de ser enxerida._

_Estou me cuidando._

_H._

Mesmo sem dar o nome... Rony viu com alívio a última linha do amigo, não queria a irmã desanimada pelos cantos como alguns anos atrás. Mas não expressaria sua preocupação em voz alta...

Gina era mesmo boa com azarações, falando nela...

Entraram com alguns pacotes e sacolas... sua mãe esbaforindo-se meio irritada.

-O que deu em vocês... não temos como levar uma loja inteira...

Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado e rolou os olhos soltando um grunhido irritado.

-Que foi?

-Gabriele... bateu o pé que o vestido deveria ser rosa...

-E daí?

-Gina resolveu implicar... e disse que deveria ser verde...

-E?

-Fleur quase deixou a vendedora louca...

Gina chegou com um imenso sorriso e sentou-se... Gabriele subira com passos pesados com Fleur atrás... quando chegara um pouco mais acima Edwiges estralou o bico desagradavelmente, o lugar que escolhera era próximo da escada.

-O que houve com Edwiges?- perguntou Hermione.

-Fred disse que ela está para pôr ovos.- disse Rony.

-Então os dois passaram por aqui?- perguntou Sr.Weasley.

-Assim que vocês saíram...

-Eu vou preparar o almoço, Hermione... dê a ele a roupa... prove sim?

-Roupa?

E levou um tapa atrás da cabeça.

-Fred e Jorge financiaram as suas roupas pro casamento.- disse Gina.

-Espero ter acertado o tamanho de Harry também.- disse Moly assim que Rony recebeu a sacola de Hermione.

-Não se preocupe... ele vem dia onze... daí ele experimenta.

-Isso é bom!- Exclamou Molly.- Vou avisar seu pai... temos...

-Mãe... o almoço.- disse Gina.

-Não me interrompa mocinha... e venha me ajudar... e pare de perturbar a irmã de Fleur... não sei porque você faz isso.

Rony e Mione se olharam sabendo exatamente o motivo do recente ataque de maldade de Gina.

-Eu vou... ver a roupa.- disse se levantando.

Hermione sorriu e corou um pouco...

-Vou... ajudar sua mãe e Gina.

* * *

Era um lugar da qual se podia dizer... esquecido. Uma floresta feia e escura... meio maltratada... aqui e ali haviam árvores partidas, arranhadas, com marcas de grandes mordidas...

Ele andou devagar até a casa velha e semi-abandonada... ao chegar foi recebido com olhares sérios... desconfiados.

-Quem é que está voltando?- veio uma voz rouca de outro cômodo.

-É só Lupin.- disse outro.

-Deixa entrar... deixa o mole entrar.- disse um homem de aparência muito velha e de cabelos muito brancos... indo até aquela "sala."

-Isso é muito simpático Richard... muito.- disse Lupin, passando pelo arco da porta inexistente.

-Alguma notícia?- perguntou uma mulher razoavelmente bonita, mas que tinha um olho cego.

-Depende do que quer saber.- Lupin disse entrando e se dirigindo para o segundo cômodo.

-Alguma noticia de Fenrir?- perguntou um rapaz com um aspecto selvagem.

Lupin o olhou.

-Não.- disse e sentou em frente a lareira, onde haviam outros também quietos.

Uma menina... se aproximou devagar.

-O que trouxe aí Lupin?- ela perguntou.

Lupin olhou a sacola que trazia, sorriu de leve.

-Comida.

-Boa... muito boa... você é um mole... mas serve pra alguma coisa...- disse o rapaz.

Lupin apenas balançou a cabeça e olhou o velho que deu um aceno de cabeça também. As duas mulheres que estavam mais perto pegaram a sacola e foram para outro cômodo. A garota que se aproximara da sacola antes se aproximou de novo.

-Você... está cheirando... a outra pessoa...- ela disse baixo.- Mulher.

Lupin a olhou profundamente e disse.

-Você é uma intrometida...

A garotinha sorriu mas se afastou devagar... e saiu atrás das outras duas.

-Deixe-a Lupin... Camila ainda está deslumbrada por descobrir que pode sentir cheiros... espere quando ela der de cara com o primeiro trasgo... aí ela vai odiar esse olfato.

Alguns riram.

-Bem... eu vou dar uma caminhada... me acompanha Remo?- disse o velho.

-Claro.

Saíram por outra porta... devia dar em um jardim... mas dele não restara nada além de ervas daninhas crescendo livres em meio a arbustos velhos.

-O que dizem lá fora Lupin?

-Realmente não tenho notícia alguma...

-Os jovens estão impacientes... as crianças assustadas... o que poderíamos fazer... nenhum dos contatos de Fenrir nos falou nada.

-Richard... você... sabe muito bem... que eles não viram nos dizer nada, a não ser quando for...

-Pra pedir algo em nome do Lorde das Trevas... eu sei garoto... eu lembro... sou velho mas não fiquei senil... não precisa ficar repetindo... mas não temos abrigo melhor por enquanto... o Ministério está caçando lobisomens.

-Isso não é verdade... ainda não...- disse Lupin.- Tem gente no ministério... que não concorda com isso...

-Não imagino alguém lá dentro nos defendendo.

-Por enquanto... estamos seguros aqui.- disse Lupin se abaixando... afastando um ramo de espinheiro, embaixo uma pequena flor miúda estava aberta.

-Escondida não? É um bom exemplo.

-Mas até quando?- Lupin murmurou.

-Fenrir um dia vai aparecer... já pensou nessa possibilidade?

Lupin fechou os olhos, tentou evitar apertar o espinheiro.

"Não quero nem pensar... ainda."

-Richard!- Uma das mulheres apareceu na porta de onde haviam saído.- Edgard pegou o presunto!

-Moleque irritante.- rosnou o outro.

-Deixa... eu dou um jeito nele.

-Ele precisa é de uma surra.

-Deixa eu falar com ele antes...- disse Lupin entrando.

-Mole.- disse Richard ao ver o outro entrar.

E olhou o céu... já sentia a lua.

* * *

No próximo veremos algo inédito... Harry pensando! HAHAHA!

Dando um nó no ministério... e provas de aparatação... Gina e Gabriele... ops, Fight!

Remo tava cheirando a quem hein? HEHEHE!


	5. 4 A Determinação

GXG Fight! Harry mexendo os pausinhos... MOODY (tô começando a virar fã... sua culpa Walter! Ah... tem muita explicação para Harry chamar Dumb de idiota!)

SNAPE... ti amo seboso fofo! Pra quem comentou que amou o covil da lobarada... o refúgio vai aparecer muito ainda... Edwiges...Grávida? HEHEHE... tadinha... dá a ela uma chance... com tanta coruja em Hogwarts ela não ia se arranjar também?

Draco será sim figura constante... na verdade Snape e Draco serão condutores da história no outro lado. Quanto as varinhas peguei no site: _www ponto hogsmeade ponto com ponto br/ hotsites/ jk/ curiosidades ponto php_ que tem muita coisa legal... foi aqui que fiquei sabendo algo óbvio... os gêmeos Weasley nasceram em 1° de abril... tem data mais perfeita pra eles?

Existem muitos personagens exóticos que irão aparecer por aparecer... nem todos são importantes.

* * *

**HP&TP.**

**C.4. A Determinação**.

O dia amanheceu quente e estranhamente limpo... Harry havia lembrado de conferir todas suas coisas, ainda na noite anterior depois de anunciar aos Dursley's que iria embora, provavelmente definitivamente.

Havia visto muito mais animação dos tios do que vira em tempos.

-Vai para aquela sua casa?- perguntou o tio com um olhar interesseiro.

-Não, ela foi invadida... mas isso não é mais da conta de vocês é?

-Com certeza não é mais.- ele completou.

-Então boa noite.

Foi o silêncio que o acompanhou.

Era engraçado ver que todos os seus pertences cabiam no malão... bem tudo que era verdadeiramente seu... pois até as roupas velhas de Duda estava deixando para trás.

Iria com certeza comprar roupas novas... com certeza não levaria mais que o necessário... tinha em mente que talvez a longo prazo teria que carregar consigo menos que o malão.

Não queria pensar nisso agora... olhava o pergaminho dos amigos

_Hei, Harry! _

_É uma ótima notícia saber que vamos fazer o teste..._

_Papai disse que é pra você esperar em casa que vão chegar ali pelas nove da manhã._

_Está todo mundo lhe esperando... mamãe disse que assim que você chegar vai poder respirar sossegada... não que acho que ela fique sossegada com Fleur... mas você sabe..._

_Olha... só vem logo!_

_Essa espera tá matando a gente._

_RW._

Pelas nove. Harry suspirou, não eram oito ainda... mas não tinha planos de descer e encarar os tios novamente, olhando devagar o cômodo que ocupara naqueles anos, achava estranho que assim, desprovido de evidências suas, ele parecesse finalmente comum.

O fim de uma coisa que nunca dera certo... talvez fosse isso que não desejava ver ao descer...

O óbvio.

Um som de passos se fez ouvir enquanto Harry empurrava a tábua solta do soalho... que agora apenas fechava um espaço vazio. Valter Dursley abrira a porta e dissera entre os dentes.

-Venha pra baixo moleque.

-Um por favor não lhe mataria.- disse devagar seguindo o outro.

Desceram as escadas e pararam na cozinha, Harry não conseguiu evitar o sarcasmo.

-Reunião de família... estou emocionado.

Petûnia o olhou longamente, e ele não estava inclinado a ser simpático a um aceso de palavras críticas típico... não... faltavam menos de uma hora para ir... e...

-Isso é seu.- disse Petûnia estendendo um pergaminho.

Tinha certeza que sua cara caiu... Duda olhava a mãe como se ela estivesse com a mão numa coisa nojenta... e seu tio parecia se conter para não urrar de raiva. Harry estendeu a mão e pegou o pergaminho... estava lacrado... o lacre de Hogwarts.

Assim que rompeu o lacre, sentiu como se sua mão formigasse... enrugou a testa... mas reconheceu de imediato a letra.

_Olá Harry... como creio que seus tios esperaram até o ultimo momento para entregar-lhe isso serei breve... leia e destrua o pergaminho._

_É uma transferência de segredo... Imagino que Srta Granger saberá lhe explicar._

_**Abdcus sobrosa... **_

_**O túmulo está em Godric Hollow, Row´s champ, quadra seis.**_

_**Aceptum sobrosa...**_

_Eu gostaria de afirmar que sinto muito Harry... sinceramente._

_Alvo Dumbledore._

Era estranho... porque assim que terminou de ler sentiu como se aquele formigamento tivesse ido embora... mas suas mãos tremiam... O túmulo... em Godric Hollow... ergueu os olhos.

-Quando isso chegou?- perguntou rouco.

-Aquele velho idiota deixou aqui.- disse Válter.- quando veio buscar você.

-NÃO O CHAME...

Mordeu a própria língua frustrado... ele mesmo havia chamado Dumbledore de idiota...

"velho idiota! imbecil"

-Preciso subir...- disse com a voz embargada.

"Desgraçado! Maldito...

Porquê tinha que morrer? Idiota! idiota! idiota! EU DEVIA TER TOMADO AQUILO!

Você não podia ter morrido...

Você não podia ter me deixado sozinho agora..."

Olhou o pergaminho... devia destruí-lo... mas só conseguia olhar as letras tão explícitas, a caligrafia de Dumbledore.

Mal tinha percebido o tempo que perdera olhando o papel... quando o guardou no bolso, pretendia mostrar para Hermione antes de destruir, escutou uns estalidos, um gritinho da tia. Sem pensar duas vezes meteu o papel no bolso e saiu empurrando o malão e segurando a gaiola vazia de Edwiges e a vassoura.

-Pronto Potter?

-Estou...- disse olhando o outro na beira da escada.

-Eu tomo conta desse malão,Harry.- disse uma voz sonora e um tanto quanto animada.

Harry se surpreendeu, não se assustou, mas se surpreendeu... demorou um pouco para falar, mas enfim sorriu e disse.

-Bom saber que está bem, Gui.

O ruivo sorriu... e comparando com Moody ele estava muito bem... pelo menos não faltava pedaço nenhum do rosto dele. Mas as marcas eram fundas... Mais fortes que as cicatrizes de Lupin. O pior era o pescoço... no contexto geral Gui agora parecia um tanto... Ameaçador.

E ele fez seu malão levitar junto com a gaiola.

-Então vamos logo.- Disse Moody.

-Vamos de vassoura?- perguntou.

-Não... achamos melhor não chamar muita atenção.

-Portal então?- olhou Moody.

-Não garoto. Não é tão fácil sair fazendo chaves-de-portal.- disse ele.- Vamos por Flú.

-Papai pediu para ligar sua lareira de novo.- disse Gui indo em direção da sala.

-Ah...- Harry não pode deixar de sorrir pela ironia...

-Papai disse que é bloqueada, mas eu já dou um jeito nisso... esses trouxas tem cada idéia...- disse Gui olhando a lareira.

-O que estão pensando em fazer? – Rosnou seu tio na porta da sala.

-Não se preocupe Dursley... estamos só de ida dessa vez.- disse Moody.

-E...- Começou Petûnia.

Gui e Moody ainda pareciam tentar entender como ajeitar aquela lareira sem explodi-la como fizera Arthur da primeira vez. Harry olhou a tia parada na porta, seu tio estava na cozinha, havia erguido o volume da televisão...Duda pelo jeito havia saído, Petûnia o olhava.

Era difícil saber o que passava nos olhos dela... gostaria de ser um legilimente agora.

-Ainda é cedo para você ir...- ela disse vagueando o olhar pela sala.- Achei que ficaria até seu aniversário.

Harry chegou a levantar uma sobrancelha... seria uma demonstração tardia de afeto?

-Não faz diferença.- disse devagar ainda a olhando.

-FAZ!- Petûnia o olhou.- Como nós ficamos?

Harry tinha erguido a outra sobrancelha.

-Como ficam?

-Olha... só cuidamos de você porque isso ia manter essas coisas esquisitas longe de nós! E agora? Quando você for embora? Como nós ficamos?

Ah... agora entendera... agora entendera tudinho. Muito bem. Virou as costas para ela e se meteu entre os dois.

-Eu cuido disso!- Disse puxando o aparelho elétrico e o jogando para o lado sem cuidado algum.

Em seguida estava ocupado em tirar as tábuas que bloqueavam a chaminé, Gui o ajudou.

-Vocês deveriam sair da casa.- disse Moody.- Só... por um tempo...Viajar talvez.

-COMO?- Petûnia disse andando para trás sem conseguir encarar Moody.

-É o que eu faria... Vocês não iam querer estar aqui no dia 31.

-Vamos logo.- Harry rosnou assim que a lareira ficou desimpedida e olhou a tia.

-Adeus.

E se virou para a lareira onde Gui já havia conjurado o fogo, catando a Firebolt do chão pegou o flú e jogou no fogo.

-A TOCA!- disse na certeza de que não voltaria jamais.

A Toca nunca fora silenciosa... mas assim que surgiu na lareira, ela explodiu em falação e abraços... e beijos porque Gina não resistiu... teria que falar com ela.

A única coisa que foi mais alto que tudo foi Fleur berrando um "Mon'Amour" quando Gui apareceu pela lareira, a loira pulou nele e ponto de faze-lo derrubar a gaiola e malão.

Molly fez uns comentários críticos... Moody imediatamente despediu-se dizendo que mais tarde entraria em contato, parecendo apressado.

Harry logo deu aquele famoso olhar aos amigos, assim que deu, sumiram para o andar de cima.

Uma loirinha sentou-se de braços cruzados e lançou um olhar sórdido a irmã agarrada no noivo... Gina sorriu leve como uma pluma e disse antes de sair ajudar a mãe para o almoço.

-Ops... esquecemos de você Gabrielle... mas tem tempo ainda.- e saiu balançando o cabelo ruivo.

-Enfer.- gemeu a menina irritada... se pondo de pé e indo para fora.

-Non Vá longe... Gabrrielle!

-Vá enfer!- ela disse alto.

* * *

Ele batia a varinha no sapato devagar... quando o outro entrou... 

-Ainda aqui Draco?- Snape perguntou.- O que quer?

-Respostas.

O outro o olhou.

Draco só podia dizer que depois que se reunira aos comensais, seu ex-professor se tornara, digamos, mais intimidador ainda. Talvez em parte pela vergonha de ter sido ele a lhe salvar a pele, mais ainda por ele ser tão próximo do Lorde quanto independente dele...

Era alguém a não se contrariar.

-Respostas... para quais perguntas?

-Comece com o básico porquê... Snape.

O bruxo sorriu.

-Seu sarcasmo em deliberadamente dizer isso está longe do sarcasmo de seu pai, Draco.

-Você sabe da minha pergunta...

-O Lorde não autorizou a divulgação de seus planos, de certo modo nem eu sei o que ele pretende atrás dessas informações.-Snape sentou-se.

-O que ele pretende.- Draco repetiu pensativo.

-Cuidado...- disse Snape grave.- Cuidado Draco... curiosidade extremada na hora errada é um passo no abismo.

-Em outras palavras.- o loiro se ergueu irritado.- A curiosidade matou o gato!

Snape soltou um leve riso, que surpreendeu Draco.

-Bom saber que conhece o ditado trouxa...- disse ele.- Bom saber que evitou matar a mulher e a menina.

-Só precisavam de um feitiço de memória.- disse o loiro.

-Não se esqueça... Os sutis é que vencem no final Draco.

Draco ainda olhou o ex-professor e saiu da sala. Snape olhou as prateleiras da salinha, cheias de livros velhos e estendeu a mão alcançando um tomo muito velho.

_"A sutil arte do envenenamento."_

-Os sutis é que vencem no final.- repetiu.

* * *

"As maiores serpentes são sutis... não são aquelas que envenenam afinal, geralmente as maiores serpentes são as constritoras... aquelas que abraçam a presa e a sufocam lentamente... em seguida... as esmagam e devoram..." 

-Mione... isso é fascinante... mas é nojento... parece que você gosta delas.- Disse Rony.

-Isso é importante Rony!- Disse Hermione.- Harry... Dumbledore não disse que Nagini poderia ser um... daqueles Hor... Horcruxes?

Harry desviou o olhar da janela.

-Mas ele disse que poderíamos esquece-la... e disse que era complicado manter em uma coisa viva... não sei não.

-Harry que tipo de cobra você acha que era Nagini?- perguntou Hermione com um imenso livro sobre cobras trouxa e comparando com um livro bruxo.- Nenhuma informação bate...

-Não creio que isso é importante.- Harry retorquiu.

Os dois amigos o olharam.Hermione suspirou.

-Tem razão! Vocês dois deviam estar treinando aparatação para amanhã!

Rony rolou os olhos e olhou para Harry que não pode deixar de sorrir para o famoso "olhar exasperado diante de Mione bolando um treino exaustivo de estudo."

Quando houve uma batida na porta e em seguida... Gina escancarou-a.

-O almoço está pronto... querem parar de planejar e confabular e finalmente curtirem suas últimas férias?

E saiu num rodopio descendo as escadas.

-O que houve com ela?- Harry perguntou.

Rony e Hermione se olharam e o olharam, sorriram...

-Advinha!

Ao que Harry apenas fez um gesto e saiu do quarto sob risos... estava corado.

A sala dos Weasleys estava um pouco cheia... além de Fleur e Gui havia a outra... Gabrielle... Harry se perguntou porquê diabos a menina estava ali... até lembrar que Fleur falara nela... houve um embaraçoso momento de reapresentações e finalmente sob um olhar um tanto mau-humorado de Molly finalmente começaram a comer... sentira saudades da comida da Toca... Mal percebeu e estava falando com Gui sobre Gringotes... tamanha a alegria de estar ali.

-E eles não estão felizes...

-Imagine... Os duentes são bem capazes de se revoltarem de novo se o ministério intervir.

-Isso seria muito ruim imagino.

-Péssimo, a economia pára...

Harry sem perceber pegou a travessa de batatas "Obrigado Gabrielle", continuou a conversa para escutar um som de algo se quebrando.

-Gabrrielle!- Censurou Fleur.

A menina meio que corara... ficou um tom mais rosa que o normal... enquanto se desculpava com a irmã o olhou e conseguiu bater a mão no copo... já tinha visto esse filme antes... seus olhos relancearam para Gina que estava olhando e lhe sorriu enfiando um pedaço de batata na boca fazendo uma careta... melhor continuar a conversar... é, bem melhor.

-Os preços já dispararam... -disse Hermione.

-O ministério não seria tão idiota seria?- perguntou Rony... antes de enfiar meia batata na boca.

-O problema não é a intervenção direta, mas essa queda de braço... os duendes estão defendendo a privacidade de seus clientes... mas sabemos... tem dinheiro, e muito, por trás dos comensais.

-Isso vai render algumas páginas do profeta.- disse Hermione.

-Não os duendes não vão deixar e o ministério não quer...- comentou Gui.

-Seria muito melhor se parassem de falar dos duendes e começassem a comer.- disse Molly irritada.

E foi o suficiente... o resto do almoço correu em paz, apesar de Gabrielle ter "acidentalmente" derrubado molho em Gina.

Durante a tarde toda, Harry lutou para ter uma tarde de paz, mas foi praticamente impossível... Fleur queria contar sobre o casamento e Gabrielle queria que ele contasse sobre o que havia acontecido no ministério "quem contou pra essa peste?" , Gina por várias vezes interrompeu a falação de Fleur e Gabrielle com um e outro comentário típico dela, não que Harry não tivesse começado a gostar da língua afiada dela.

E quando finalmente conseguiu escapulir com Rony e Hermione para o quarto... não pode evitar de ter uma "aula" de aparatação com Hermione.

-Adoro ela.- Rony murmurou ao fechar a porta.- mas ás vezes... ela ainda é um pesadelo.- disse ele e se virou para o amigo.

Harry tinha a cabeça baixa com a mão na testa.

-Não... não... é vo...ce...

-É sim... estou com dor de cabeça.- disse irritado.

-Cara que merda.- disse Rony sentando na cama.- Pior é que sabemos que aquelas porcarias de aula não deram em nada.

-Não me lembre.- disse olhando o amigo.- Vou ter que dar um jeito nisso também.

-Como assim?

-Dumbledore me disse no ano passado...- esperou Rony retirar aquela expressão de tristeza dos olhos.-Que Voldmort estava usando Oclumência contra mim para que não soubesse de nada... que ele pudesse planejar... mas agora... mesmo assim... nada impede que ele tente algo.- disse grave.

-Será que a Mione.

-Já pensei. Mesmo que ela tente... não tem experiência...

-Quem mais poderia?

-Eu pensei muito nisso... –suspirou.- Mas sabe de uma coisa? Primeiro o teste de amanhã... aí... eu penso melhor.

Foi quando o jantar foi posto... sinceramente... como Gina podia rir quando Gabrielle derrubou o leite? Devia lembra-la de um certo cotovelo na mantegueira?

Rony fez isso... agora Harry sabia porque Slughorn chamara Gina no expresso no ano anterior...

Que bom que haviam muitos bruxos adultos na casa... ou Gina ia acabar recebendo uma carta do ministério, mas Molly a fez subir de castigo para o quarto.

Gabrielle adorou.

E Harry concluiu que seria melhor ir dormir de uma vez...

* * *

-Acorde! 

Harry sentiu que suas costelas estavam esfacelando-se.

-ACORDE!

-Estou tentando!

Desde quando Rony é tão leve? Pensou ao empurrar o que estava em cima de si e sair debaixo dos lençóis, os roncos do amigo o haviam feito se embolar no lençol para poder dormir...

-Ai... Harry!

Olhou embaçadamente, estava sem os óculos, mas não precisou deles para saber quem era.

-Que tá fazendo aqui Gina?

-Humpf... que grosseria.- ela sentou no chão.

-É sério.- disse colocando os óculos.

-Te acordando?- ela perguntou imitando uma cara débil.

-Acho que temos que ter uma conversa séria.- disse a olhando.

-Acho que não... porque você tem que descer... comer e sair... está meio que atrasado.- disse ela.

Então olhou-a sair e fechar a porta... botou os pés para fora e coçou a cabeça.

-Ah... vá entender.- murmurou.

* * *

Havia um leve tumulto na cozinha dos Weasley's... aparentemente Fred e Jorge tinham vindo dar boa sorte, embora Rony insistisse que eles vieram na verdade agourá-los... 

Em seguida Hermione os enxotou de perto quando detectou uma azaração para confundir em Rony... Os gêmeos tentaram negar... mas Molly já estava quase a beira de um ataque de nervos, quando os empurrou para a lareira quase sem jogar o flú antes...

"_Ministério da Magia, saguão de entrada."_

Havia uma movimentação no lugar... e se não fosse o grupo de ruivos, Fred e Jorge iriam resolver alguma papelada da loja, Rita Skeeter num ponto do saguão acabaria vendo-o... estavam passando pela fonte, restaurada, dos Irmãos Mágicos, Hermione resmungando do cinismo com que a fonte tinha retratado o preconceito com os elfos domésticos...

-Ih... olha só... é a Skeeter...- disse Jorge.

-Se não fosse... arriscado eu testaria um come-pé nela.- disse Fred, com um olhar analítico.

-Come-pé?- perguntou Rony.

-Aqui no ministério não...- gemeu Hermione.

-Uma invenção bem simpática...- disse Jorge para Rony.

-Andamos pesquisando besouros carnívoros do Egito.- completou Fred.- Idéia do Gui.

-Do Gui?- perguntou Harry.

-É ele nos relembrou de algumas coisas que vimos naquela viagem ao Egito...- disse Jorge.- quando mostrava fotos...

-Para Fleur.- completaram Rony e Hermione.

Os dois ruivos estavam sorrindo quando entaram na fila para deixar a varinha, não era o mesmo bruxo que operava a balança de latão, de quando Harry viera pela primeira vez ao ministério... era uma bruxa muito alta e magra... com cabelos cor de palha muito longos e lisos e olhos negros muito profundos, parecendo ainda mais pelas olheiras acentuadas, Jorge sorriu.

-E aí Ariadne?

-Vocês aqui de novo?- ela olhou os gêmeos com um ar entediado.- Não repita.- ela ergueu a mão grande na frente do rosto de Jorge.- O departamento de finanças já está os esperando...- disse com enfado e colocou as varinhas dos dois juntas na balança e puxou um papel comprido.

-Sim... sim... madeira podre com cerne de meleca de trasgo... é pertence a vocês.

Os dois deram um aceno sorridente e entraram, desejando um último boa sorte a Rony e Harry...

-Deixa eu advinhar... teste de aparatação.

Harry e Rony se olharam. A bruxa com um de desagrado meneou a varinha e apareceram três crachás. Teste de aparatação... Hermione deu um sorriso constrangido e explicou que não ia fazer o teste só acompanhar... e estendeu a varinha, Ariadne apenas deu mais um toque no crachá de Hermione e estendeu a mão para varinha dela.

-Estão quase atrasados.- disse ela conferindo, a varinha de Hermione.

-Parreira com cerne de corda de coração de Dragão... vinte e seis centímetros... seis anos...

Ela olhou os dois e Rony se adiantou apressado.

-Freixo com crina de Unicórnio... trinta centímetros... quatro anos.

E pegou a de Harry e rodou nas próprias mãos intrigada... e o olhou.

-Azevinho e fênix... vinte e oito centímetros... seis anos... e carregada demais eu diria.

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha e ela apenas disse de modo frio.

-Tem pessoas atrás de você que querem entrar também...

Hermione já o puxava para os elevadores.

-Que andar é hein?-ela perguntou afobada.

Rony coçou a cabeça, Harry disse vagamente ainda olhando a bruxa alta que ficara pra trás.

-Não é o seis?

-É, valeu Harry.- disse Rony.

-Droga... fecha logo.- Harry gemeu ao ver uma veste rosa berrante se adiantando para o elevador em passos rápidos.

Hermione se colocou na frente dos dois e olhou para fora... mãos na cintura.

Skeeter parou mais dura do que se tivesse sido acertada por um feitiço de petrificação.

-Boa...- sorriu Rony.

Harry ainda deu um feliz tchauzinho cínico para a repórter pela porta que se fechava.

-Estamos muito atrasados?- Rony perguntou ansioso.

"_Nível sete, Dpto de Jogos e esportes Mágicos, incluindo a Sede das ligas Britânica e Irlandesa de Quadribol..."_

Dois bruxos entraram agitados... falando algo sobre caldeirões automexíveis, Hermione olhou os dois enquanto a porta se fechava com o fim da frase esclarecendo tudo.

"_..e a Seção de Patentes Absurdas."_

Mais subida... Rony queria rir da casa de Hermione que olhava em volta fascinada.

"_Nível seis. Departamento de Transportes mágicos, rede flú, Aferição..."_

-É aqui.- disse Rony .- licença...- empurrou os dois bruxos.

-Tem certeza?- perguntou Hermione

Harry apenas fez um sinal para que ela escutasse... a voz feminina continuou.

"_... de Chaves de Portais e o Centro de Testes de Aparatação."_

-Ah...

Hermione olhava com interesse o corredor amplo, havia uma certa comoção na frente de um painel onde estava escrito:

"Testes de aparatação corredor a direita."

-Vamos...- Harry disse assim que viu duas massas brutas encurvadas ao lado de um rapaz meio magro com cara de coelho e uma garota morena, andando devagar para o corredor.

-Eles reprovaram.- sussurrou Rony apontando Crabble e Goyle.

-Não diga que veio fazer o teste de novo Granger.- disse Parkinson que escutara Rony.

-Não... eu já passei.-Disse Hermione com um sorriso venenoso.- Vamos ver se você consegue...

-Vamos logo.- Harry passou eles afastando Parkinson de Hermione.

-Tem gente que nasceu sem educação.- murmurou Teodoro Nott.

Haviam algumas pessoas sentadas em bancos no corredor observando painéis com explicações sobre procedimentos de restauração de corpos fraturados e etiqueta na aparatação, painéis que tinham uns séculos pela linguagem arcaica. Um homem de vestes cinzenta conferia os nomes na entrada pelos crachás.

-É... acho que vou ter que esperar aqui...- disse Hermione.

-Nomes.- perguntou o bruxo mau-humorado.

-Ronald Weasley.

-Confere.

-Harry Potter.

O bruxo olhou-o, Harry sabia exatamente o que faria… olhada em sua teste e depois no papel.

-Confere.

-Boa sorte.- disse Hermione levantando o polegar.

Entraram numa sala enorme... mas que parecia cheia de divisórias... o fundo não era visível... estava escuro e era muito longe.

-Caramba... isso dá calafrios...- murmurou Rony.

-Que é isso...- disse dando uma cotovelada em Rony.- Vai ser divertido.

Mas o ruivo pra variar estava se deixando dominar pelos nervos.

Alguém sinalizou para que o próximo se adiantasse e Harry deu um empurrãozinho em Rony.

-Se pretende me acompanhar... vai ter que aparatar.- disse sério.

Rony o olhou e pareceu um tanto quanto sério quando se adiantou. Harry sabia que ele daria tudo de si.

-Próximo!- Gritou uma voz grave a frente... Harry seguiu até a onde havia uma divisória... uma bruxa baixinha perguntou sem olha-lo.

-Nome.

-Harry Potter.

Ela levantou os olhos "de novo não..." Harry pensou entediado, mas ela lhe deu um breve sorriso e disse.

-Tudo que precisa fazer é aparatar nas três divisórias a frente e trazer os pergaminhos que estão nelas. Aparate bem no meio... ou vai bater nas estantes... se tiver problemas bata na parede que vou atrás.

-Problemas?- perguntou a olhando.

No mesmo momento da divisória ao lado veio uma batida... alguém acabara de aparatar muito perto da divisória.

-Isso acontece... pronto?

-Certo.

Foi fácil... em cada cubículo haviam estantes bem precárias... encostar nelas com certeza as fazia desmontar... foi isso que ouvira antes... o som de batida... haviam também uma escrivaninha e sobre cada uma delas estava um pergaminho...

Foi fácil... assim que aparatou ali, embora ainda não fosse o seu método preferido de transporte, estendeu os pergaminhos para a bruxa.

Ela se ergueu e passou a varinha a sua volta e olhou-o inteiro.

-Perfeito... e muito rápido devo acrescentar.- Ela anotou em seu bloco.- Só devo avisa-lo Sr Potter, que sua aparatação só é legal a partir de 31 de Julho.

-Entendo.- disse.

-Liberado.

Assim que Harry se virou escutou um "Próximo!"

E foi uma sensação estranha, ter feito o teste... saiu da sala, para ver Rony e Hermione abraçados, Hermione saltitava.

-Eu sabia! Aquele outro avaliador só estava sendo rabugento.

-Então passou é!- Bateu com força nas costas do ruivo.

Rony era só sorriso.

-E você Harry?- ela perguntou.

-Passei.

-Legal podemos aparatar pra casa.- Rony exultou.

-Eu não posso.- disse desanimadamente.

-Porquê?- perguntaram os dois.

-Porque só vou poder "legalmente" depois do meu aniversário.- disse irritado.

-Que droga...

-Que grande merda.

-Harry!

-Vamos embora.

-Isso é tão ruim quanto reprovar...

Desceram no elevador, contornando o sentimento de aprovado/mas sem autorização de Harry, Hermione logo começou a falar com Rony sobre sua aparatação e o ruivo fazia planos para pegar os gêmeos desprevenidos...

"_Saguão de entrada"_

Ariadne os entregou suas varinhas e se encaminhavam para a fila do flú quando Rony deu meia volta.

-Vou jogar uns nuques na fonte... sabe como é...- ele sorriu.

Hermione o acompanhou, Harry se lembrou que tinha jogado toda uma bolsa lá por não ter sido detido no quinto ano... só então lembrou que em três dias iria voltar...

-Uma palavrinha Harry Potter?- Skeeter parou ao seu lado e olhou em volta, sorrindo ao ver Hermione longe.

Harry a olhou... e viu o crachá "Rita Skeeter – entrevista com o ministro."

-Acho que você está tentando entrevistar a pessoas errada.- disse apontando o crachá.

-Não ligue ela sorriu... Rufus Scrimgeour está um pouquinho ocupado... estou apenas aguardando... falando nisso o que acha das novas medidas de segurança do ministério.

Harry deu a ela um olhar frio, mas ela não perdeu o sorriso, mas nem tinha percebido que Hermione retornara, arrastando Rony.

-O que quer aqui? Hein?

-Ora... é um lugar público.

-Vamos embora.- Harry disse olhando a fila de Flú andar.-Vamos.

-Só uma palavrinha...- insistiu Rita.- O que acha do governo de Scrimgeour?

-Não diga nada.- Hermione disse quando Harry parou.

Mas seu cérebro agiu mais rápido... Harry se virou e disse calmamente.

-Só acho que ele é inteligente o suficiente para não seguir os passos de Bartô Crouch... nem de querer apenas ser o sucessor de Cornélio Fudge... e muito menos vai desejar ser apenas conhecido como o Ministro que estava no poder quando Alvo Dumbledore nos deixou.

Se virou e e puxou Rony e Hermione que o olharam embasbacados e os empurrou para a bandejinha de flú.

Os dois amigos em silêncio, mas Harry não conseguiu evitar, estava sorrindo.

-Tirou uma foto?- Skeeter perguntou ao seu colega.

-Uma Dúzia.

-Isso vai pra primeira página.- disse Rita mordendo a pena e olhando o trio sumir pela lareira.

* * *

No próximo capítulo vamos ver no que dá essa declaração do Harry... 


	6. 5 Movendo as peças

Harry cotucou a onça com vara curta... o que vai acontecer? GXG continua... mas H/G esquenta... L'Amour... Rony/mione... e Rony intimando o Harry!

Coisas andando para um certo rumo...

Ps-escutando Personal Jesus do Marilyn Manson... sei lá PQ... (para o Draco creio eu... ou Snape.)

* * *

**HP&TP.**

**C.5. Movendo as peças.**

Harry sentia-se doente e irritado... acabara de passar a duas horas mais vexatórias da sua vida quando Rony, ou fora Hermione? Deixou escapulir para a mesa cheia no almoço, que passara com louvor... mas não podia aparatar ainda.

Fred e Jorge amaram... mesmo sem perder o assunto com Rony... eles até tentaram contar os fios das sobrancelhas dele e descobriram que o ruivo tinha um novo e recente bigodinho... sobrou até para Hermione que cometera o erro de dizer que Rony tinha ficado "interessante assim", Gabriele fez um comentário indecente sobre odiar homens com barba e achar bonito o fato de Harry ter um rosto lisinho... merda... porque ela estava sentada ao seu lado afinal? Isso foi o golpe de misericórdia... porque sobrou até para Gina... Harry pode perceber que ela no mínimo gostaria de lançar uma azaração nos irmãos... mas estava se controlando.

Agora estavam finalmente curtindo uma paz silenciosa, Gina ajudava a Sra Weasley com louça e Gabrielle estava no quarto com a irmã e ele não fazia questão de saber o quê... os gêmeos tinham ido e Gui também...

-O que te deu na cabeça de falar aquilo justo para a Skeeter?- Hermione finalmente entrava no assunto que parecia devorá-la desde que voltaram.

-Eu não disse nada de mais...- disse inocentemente, olhando Edwiges aninhada em seu local de ninho.

Harry ficara um tanto quanto aborrecido com isso... Edwiges parecia nem reconhecê-lo direito e se tornara um tanto agressiva, estralando o bico toda vez que alguém se demorava na escada... agora tudo que fazia era arranjar palha e trazer ratos... Molly até fizera um feitiço de auto-limpeza naquele canto, Harry sentira-se um tanto envergonhado... quando os filhotes viessem no entanto, a família Weasley teria corujas de sobra. Já tinha decidido que ficariam ali. Na verdade, parecia que Edwiges havia decidido isso.

-Não... você foi só um tantinho sarcástico.- disse Hermione.

-Eu não fui sarcástico... fui sincero, é diferente.- disse sorrindo.

-Você gostou de falar aquilo... até parece que precisa de mais dor de cabeça...- disse Rony muito sério.

Harry olhou para o amigo, Hermione sorrira para ele e o outro corou de leve... as orelhas ficaram vermelhas também... Harry apenas balançou a cabeça "que deprimente..." foi nesse momento que lembrou de uma coisa... um pedaço de pergaminho.

-Vamos subir?- perguntou dando o famoso olhar de "tem algo que quero mostrar só para vocês... certo?"

Rony e Hermione o olharam de modo "tá... vamos logo."

-Vamos conversar lá em cima.-disse Rony levantando e abraçando Hermione.

Os dois foram na frente, abraçados... Hermione com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Rony. Harry voltou a balançar a cabeça.

Gina apenas observou... e voltou a secar a louça balançando a cabeça também.

* * *

-Então o que foi?- perguntaram Rony e Hermione juntos.

Harry que procurava em sua mala o casaco onde enfiara o pergaminho apenas disse:

-Recebi isso ontem da minha tia...- puxou o pergaminho.- Dumbledore deixou lá no início do ano passado...

-No ano passado? Quando foi te buscar?- perguntou Rony quando Hermione pegou o pergaminho estendido.

-Porquê ele não deu direto pra você...- disse Hermione, que desdobrou, olhou e virou dos dois lados franzindo a testa.- Ah... claro...

E puxou a varinha, Harry enrugou a testa.

-Que tá fazendo Mione?

-Deve precisar de um feitiço revelador não?- ela disse o olhando.

-É isso que significa o que tá escrito?- perguntou.

Foi Rony que o olhou.

-Você já leu?

Harry olhou o casal um tanto exasperado, qual era o problema? O texto estava ali! A letra nem era tão míuda assim...

-Como assim? Leia o texto!- apontou.- Sabe o que significa Mione?

Os dois namorados se olharam... olharam o papel e o olharam, foi Rony que falou de novo.

-Harry... isso está em branco.

-Por tudo que é sagrado!- disse puxando o pergaminho e passando o dedo pelo texto.- Não tá vendo? É a letra de Dumbledore!

-Harry!- Exclamou Hermione.- Não estamos vendo nada! O pergaminho tá em branco!- disse um tanto veementemente.

-Como assim? Eu estou vendo! -Disse sentando ao lado de Rony.- Está escrito: _Olá Harry... como creio que seus tios esperaram até o ultimo momento para entregar-lhe isso serei breve... leia e destrua o pergaminho._

_É uma transferência de segredo... Imagino que Srta Granger saberá lhe explicar._

-É uma transferência de segredo!-Hermione disse estralando os dedos... -Não podemos ver o que está escrito... que óbvio... porque você é o fiel do segredo agora! Não leia o feitiço... tem um feitiço aí não tem?

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

-Se você ler de novo o feitiço vai desfazê-lo.- disse ela... -Qual é a informação? Se quiser contar...

_-_Então é um feitiço? - Harry lembrou do sentimento de seus dedos... que pareciam formigar quando pegou o papel...- Está escrito:** _O túmulo está em Godric Hollow, Row´s champ, quadra seis._**

-Ei olha!- Rony apontou. -Parece...

-Agora posso ler.- sorriu Hermione.- Porque você partilhou o segredo.- Disse ela puxando o pergaminho e erguendo a sobrancelha.- O que ele quer dizer com:_ Eu gostaria de afirmar que sinto muito Harry... sinceramente.Alvo Dumbledore._?

-Não sei... não entendi isso.

-CARACA!- disse Rony.- Acha que isso... é?- O olhou.

-Acho.- Harry disse sério.- Acho que o local onde está o túmulo da meus pais...

-Mas... porquê o segredo?- Hermione meditou absorta nas linhas do pergaminho... -AH!

-Engraçado...- Harry disse se estendendo na cama olhando o teto.- Eu... nunca perguntei onde era... sabe... achei... sei lá o que eu achei... ninguém nunca falou nada...

-Provavelmente ninguém nunca falou nada... porque estava sob segredo.- disse Rony.

-Mas porque... esconder o túmulo dos meus pais?

-É óbvio não é?- disse Hermione.

Ambos a olharam. Ela soltou um bufo impaciente.

-Harry!- ela exclamou desapontada.- Qual a primeira coisa que Voldmort faria contra você?

-O que ele ganha atacando meu pais... que já morreram?- perguntou encarando a amiga.

-Mione... isso não faz nenhum sentido.- disse Rony.

-Faz todo o sentido do mundo! Principalmente agora! A primeira coisa que Voldmort faria era destruir qualquer possibilidade de você fazer o mesmo que ele...

-Como assim o mesmo que ele?- perguntou Rony.

-Ah, não é o que eu acho certo? Mas faz sentido se você pensar... Digamos que você desse um jeito ou fizesse um horcrux também... e ele te matasse... o que você ia precisar?

-Mione... isso é... nojento!- disse tentando esquecer o que vira no cemitério quando Voldmort ressurgiu.- Além do mais é uma poção... não sabemos como fazer.

-É... mas para Voldmort é uma probabilidade da qual ele ia querer se livrar... e apesar de ser uma poção antiga e tal... bem... os ingredidentes são difíceis de achar, mas não impossíveis.

-Mione... você...- olhou a amiga espantado.

-Eu pesquisei... na verdade.- ela disse em tom de segredo.- está na cópia que eu fiz de "Poções Muy Potentes..." Bom... há boas referências... não está completa...

-Não entendi. Qual poção?- disse Rony.

-Certo... lembra Rony? O sangue de um inimigo... osso do pai e carne de um servo...- sorriu dementemente.- Você daria o braço por mim?- riu.

-Eu daria.- disse Rony olhando a mão.

O sorriso de Harry sumiu e Mione olhou Rony espantada.

-Eu não estava falando sério.- disse depressa.

-Eu estou.- disse ele o olhando.

Harry olhou Rony longamente.

-Você não é um servo... é meu amigo.- disse.

-Principalmente por isso.- Sorriu o ruivo.

-Idiota.- disse Hermione batendo o pergaminho na cabeça de Rony.

-Que foi?- disse ele sorrindo a puxando pela cintura.

Harry riu e voltou a balançar a cabeça.

-Isso dói.- disse.

-O que dói?- perguntou Rony com a cara típica "É Voldmort te enfernizando via cicatriz?"

-Segurar vela dói... sabe... a cera queima...- disse olhando os dois.

Hermione o empurrou e Harry desabou da cama.

-Nossa... Mione... tá certo entendi a "direta"- disse ficando de pé.- Se querem a cama só pra vocês eu saio...- disse indo pra porta.

Rony estava com as orelhas quase roxas quando ouviu um murmúrio abobalhado de Hermione enquanto fechava a porta... quase rindo.

-O que aconteceu?- perguntou a voz a sua frente.

Fixou os olhos na ruiva sorridente que lhe olhava assim como Fred e Jorge olhavam um alvo potencial para um teste de creme de canário. Sorriu desconfiado.

-Acho... que Rony e Mione... queriam ficar a sós.

Gina riu.

-Isso é o que eles fazem o tempo todo, desde que ela chegou...- disse Gina sorrindo.

-E você espiando...- disse olhando-a fechar e abrir os olhos castanhos devagar.

-Não é como se eles fossem discretos.- Gina riu e apontou a porta de onde veio o riso de Hermione.

Por alguns segundos Harry foi capaz de esquecer tudo que tinha decidido só olhando-a... era engraçado, aquele sentimento de felicidade que o acometia só de olhar... só de ser olhado também, então sentiu Gina segurar sua mão.

-Vamos andar?- ela sorriu

O encanto se desfez, ou simplesmente por ser tão pouco acostumado em penetrar e manter-se em bons momentos que disse mais sério que o necessário.

-Precisamos mesmo conversar...

Gina meio que torceu o sorriso de um jeito repreensivo que lhe lembrou Molly, mas o puxou pela mão.

-Vem comigo.

Do quarto de Rony veio um som abafado "Pára Rony!" que não prestaram antenção já indo para a escada. Desceram um lance e então ela segurou sua mão com força e abriu a porta o puxando para dentro e fechando a porta.

-Senta.- disse num tom entre o amistoso e o mandão.

Era... branco. Sempre tivera a idéia torpe e distorcida que um quarto de garota tinha que ser rosa, cheio de babados e almofadas... "Diabos! Estou no quarto da Gina!"

E ela sentou ao seu lado... incomodado, continuou olhando o quarto. Era um cômodo pouco maior que o de Rony... havia um enorme gaveteiro com alguns frascos de perfumes, pareciam perfumes... branco e um pouco... riscado e lascado nos cantos, como o guarda roupa, um solitário poster das Esquisitonas estava colado na parede acima do gaveteiro... quando virou para olhar o outro lado, acabou por parar no meio do caminho a olhando.

-O que achou...- ela sorriu um tanto envergonhada.

Lembrou Rony da primeira vez que vira o quarto dele.

-Sempre achei... que era rosa.- disse ainda abobalhado olhando os olhos dela.

Gina riu...

-Só falta dizer que achou que ia ter babados e almofadas...

Sorriu amarelo e teve a desagradável sensação que estava corando.Gina soltou uma gargalhada alta e lhe deu um toque com os nós dos dedos em sua testa.

-Acha mesmo que eu sou uma garota cor de rosa com babados!- ela riu.

-Não mesmo.-Sorriu.

Aquela paz voltou... voltou quando ela também lhe sorriu, tão forte que ignorou a leve dor da batida que ela lhe dera... e não sumiu dessa vez que ela lhe segurou a mão...

-Achei... que você fosse pensar melhor... depois desses dias...

-Pensar melhor?

-Sobre o que me disse... no último dia... sabe?- Gina disse baixo.

-Gina... isso não vai dar certo.- murmurou.

E aquilo o deixou tão infeliz... vazio... uma parte de si, provavelmente aquele animal razoavelmente irritante em seu peito se rebelou... indignado em ser roubado do que desejava tanto ter.

-Você é um idota teimoso.- disse ela.

-Gina... já tínhamos falado...

Não conseguiu continuar... ela lhe deu um olhar desalentado e olhou o chão. "Não faz isso... não chora por favor... não..."

Gina suspirou e o olhou forçando um sorriso.

-Sabe... eu respeito o que você pensa... mas... não concordo.- disse num fio de voz.

Ela apertou sua mão... e o encarou... suspirou novamente e deu outro sorriso um tantinho mais alegre... tão bonito.

Não saberia explicar quem ou quando começaram a avançar os rostos em direção do outro... lembrou vagamente do termo "atração magnética" era como se fossem guiados por força maior... mas Gina estava com a mão em seu peito enquanto a segurava pela cintura e pelas costas... era perfeito. Sentira falta disso, só agora se dava conta... sentira tanta falta disso como se finalmente algo voltasse a se encaixar em sua alma... estava feliz. Sentia-se leve quando a mão dela fez carinho nos seus cabelos.

A porta abriu.

-Que merda é essa?- perguntou Rony.

-Rony!- foi a voz de Hermione.

-Ei! Eu estou aqui!- Rony disse alto da porta.

Os dois começaram a rir... mais ainda estavam com o rosto colados um no do outro, simplesmente embriagados de felicidade... as mãos tão agarradas um na roupa do outro que parecia simplesmente trabalhoso demais darem uma distância.

-Sai fora Rony!- Gina disse com a testa colada no pescoço de Harry.

Harry ainda estava rindo.

-Tá rindo do quê?- Rony perguntou.

-Da sua cara.-Harry acabou dizendo ainda rindo.

Gina teve um ataque histérico de riso quando Rony acabou falando um palavrão seguido de "traidor" e mandou ele se mandar de novo, Hermione disse um "vem Rony... VEM RONY!"

-É melhor não matar o Rony de desgosto no primeiro dia.- murmurou.

Gina o segurou assim que se levantou.

-Antes que você volte a mudar de idéia... não me olha assim Harry... só... eu quero dizer... que... amo você. Certo?

E ela se levantou e saiu deixando um sorriso na porta... Harry ficou um pouco e olhou em volta, na verdade não mudara de idéia... caíra em tentação... e...

Assim que pensou, sentiu novamente aquela coisa se rebelando em seu peito... algo de egoísta e... sabia que não ia dar certo... sabia que não poderia cuidar dela o tempo todo... sabia que seria extremamente perigoso para Gina... mas aquela besta convencida em seu peito não estava nem aí... só queria ir atrás daquele perfume de flores... e ver aquele sorriso de novo.

"Eu sou um imbecil." murmurou internamente e se fez sair dali... era presença dela demais para ignorar... em breve haveria uma distância maior... talvez seu cérebro funcionasse... de modo mais... inteligente.

Ao que sentiu em seu peito algo que pareceu uma mordida furiosa.

Desceu para encontrar Hermione provocando o namorado.

-Porquê essa cara?- perguntou.

-Não estou falando com você.- disse Rony.

-Não seja idiota... você mesmo disse que não aguentava mais a cara da Gina!-Hermione imediatamente respondeu.

Rony olhou-a como se tivesse sido apunhalado.

-Achei que preferia seu melhor amigo que qualquer outro.- disse tentando animar o ambiente.

Então Rony apontou o dedo intimadoramente para Harry.

-Mesmo assim... eu te arrebento se magoar minha irmã! Ela saiu.- disse sério apontando a porta para fora, se levantou e subiu as escadas.

Hermione apenas rolou os olhos ao ver Harry parado um tanto quanto aturdido e foi atrás de Rony... parando na escada e ignorando o protesto de Edwiges disse:

-Mas... sabe Harry... Rony tem razão... se for tomar uma decisão... toma de uma vez... não é justo... com Gina sabe?- e se virou subindo as escadas reclamando "porque ele não pára de subir e descer essas escadas?"

Harry desabou no sofá... olhando a sala de estar dos Weasleys... hum... o pior de tudo é que sabia que todo mundo ali tinha razão... não podia fazer isso, primeiro, não podia cair em tentação assim, segundo, não podia mesmo fazer isso e voltar a dizer o que tinha dito naquele dia.

Seria mesmo injusto com Gina... e lembrou fugazmente dela olhando o chão... o animal maldito parecia arranhar nervosamente contra suas costelas.

A distração veio na forma de dois vultos loiros... e ao contrário do que esperava não eram imagens risonhas... bom, Gabrielle até lhe olhou com certo interesse, mas voltou a olhar a irmã e resolveu por sentar perto dela, em vez de sentar com Harry... o clima não melhorou em nada ali, a loira olhava perdidamente para o chão e pelo jeito havia chorado um pouco.

-Aconteceu algo Fleur?- perguntou intrigado.

-Oh non... nada.- respondeu a loira apoiando o cotovelo na poltrona e apoiando a testa na mão.

-Você parece preocupada...

A porta abriu e Gina entrou devagar... Harry ignorou a forma como ela andou decidida e sentou no seu lado encarando Gabrielle que havia tensionado se levantar... olhava a loira sentindo que havia algo errado.Gina sentou colada ao seu corpo.

-Mamãe disse que tudo ficará bem Fleur... não precisa se preocupar...- disse Gina oferecendo um sorriso a loira.-Afinal vocês podem mesmo ficar aqui.- Ela segurou a mão de Harry olhando de lado para Gabrielle.

-Non Gina... isso non ficar bem...- disse Fleur desanimadamente.- E se Gui perder o emprrego também? As coisas podem ficar difíceis de verrdade.

Harry ficou um tanto em dúvida em se intrometer na conversa... mas tinha entendido? Fleur perdera o emprego de meio expediente? Nunca achava que ela levava a sério o serviço... mas se pensasse bem... Além disse gina decançara a cabeça em seu ombro... mas não ia protestar em frente a Fleur e Gabrielle... tinha que ser uma conversa particular.

-Acha que Gui pode perder o emprego?- acabou perguntando, sem conseguir se mover.

-Gui disse pra Fleur não se preocupar... ele é bom no que faz e os duendes gostam dele...- Gina disse devagar.

-Mas o goverrno faz perrguntas... se non fossem as medidas de segurrança...- Fleur o olhou.- me afastarram por serr estrrangeirra. Pouco tempo de serrviço.

Harry se surpreendeu, então a coisa estava pior do que imaginara quando Gui falara... os contentores e suas medidas de segurança estavam mesmo pressionando os duendes... que burrice!

-Mas não adianta ficar se preocupando, nem precisa adiar o casamento... as coisas se ajeitam.- disse Gina.

-Non querria começarr a vida assim...- murmurou Fleur num sorriso apagado.

-Bem...- Molly entrou com uma saca de batatas e alguns ovos flutuando a sua frente, no mínimo andara no galinheiro.-Acho que o tempo irá virar... Gina me ajuda com o jantar?

Harry se sentiu um tanto constrangido quando a Sra Weasley os olhou, na verdade olhou Gina com a cabeça ainda apoiada em seu ombro... e deixou um leve sorriso , que parecia de desculpa, para Gina.

-Eu ajudarr, vem Gabrrielle.-disse Fleur que acompanhara o olhar de futura sogra.

-Não é necessário querida.- disse Sra Weasley.

-Preciso fazer algo... anda Gabrrielle! Pode começar a descascar as batatas...

-Oh...- gemeu a loirinha.

-Melhor eu ir também.- disse Gina tentando se levantar.

Mas Harry segurou a mão dela com força.

-Não acha melhor... conversarmos mesmo?- perguntou a olhando.

Gina apenas mordeu de leve o lábio, estava escrito nos olhos castanhos que ela não pretendia ouvir o que sabia que ia ouvir.

-Gina...- Harry tentou tomar coragem.

E uma comoção no andar de cima chamou a atenção dos dois... algo negro veio voando pela escada fazendo Edwiges se agitar e bater asas... a ave era grande e não parecia com uma coruja.

-Ick...- Gina olhou a ave que pousou no braço do sofá.- Que coruja feia!

Era longa e magrela... de um preto-everdeado iridiscente, parecia oleosa até... os olhos eram grandes e castanho-avermelhados como de um lêmure e as garras eram grandes e grossas como dedos humanos com unhas negras afiadas... era uma criatura de aspecto desagradável. Ela o encarou friamente e estendeu-lhe o pé.

Rony e Hermione desceram e o olharam...

-Isso entrou pela janela quando ia soltar Picchí...- Rony gemeu segurando a corujinha.

-Ah...- Gina se adiantou e segurou a pequena coruja.- Ele foi atropelado?

-Bateu na parede com o impacto.- Hermione olhou hiláriamente para a pequena coruja desarcodada.

A coruja negra abriu e fechou o bico fazendo um som desagradável e praticamente enfiou o pé na cara de Harry.Era um embrulho grande e retangular que devia pesar um bocado.

-Certo... certo... é pra mim?- Harry disse puxando o pergaminho do pé da coruja estranha e soltando o embrulho.

Assim que ficou livre da carga a coruja abriu asas e chacoalhou-se numa felicidade orgulhosa e se manteve no sofá. Harry abriu o pergaminho de dentro do envelope lacrado.

_Olá Harry..._

_Espero sinceramente que nos encontremos na noite de Primeiro de Setembro... não será a mesma coisa... mas..._

_Bom, Minerva McGonagall pediu Enfisto emprestado... sabe como é, parece que o velho Rufus anda desconfiado de Hogwarts agora... não tiro de todo a razão dele, afinal depois do que aconteceu..._

_A carta de McGonagall é urgente portanto não me alongarei mais._

_O livro é um presente... espero meu velho aluno brilhante de volta em breve._

_Horace Slughorn._

-É do Slug.- disse Gina sentando ao seu lado.

Harry ignorou o fato de Rony os olhar atentamente, Hermione segurou o embrulho e sentou-se onde estivera Fleur instantes antes... Gina segurava Pícchi, Rony cruzou os braços, Harry estendeu o pergaminho de Slug para o amigo e pegou o segundo que estava dentro, antes de abrir escutou risadinhas abafadas.

Hermione abrira o embrulho e lhe mostrava.

-O que você vai fazer hein?

-Slughorn ainda está iludido.- Rony riu.

O tomo mandado por Slug era:

**"Poções complexas e seus ingredientes raros..."**

Gina o olhou com uma cara de riso quando respondeu mau humorado:

-Vão se catar vocês dois...- disse e abriu o pergaminho enviado por Minerva. Continha poucas linhas.

_Trelawney ficará... acho que gostaria de saber. Imagino que vai querer saber que não temos um novo professor de defesa... Preciso falar com você urgentemente... não provoque o ministro.._

_MM_

-Agora é tarde...- balbuciou.

-Tarde?- perguntou Hermione.

Deu de ombros e estendeu o pergaminho para ela... então sentiu uma batida na cabeça.

-Ei!- disse olhando o tomo na mão de Gina.

-O que vai fazer agora hein? Estudar isso tudo?- disse ela.

-Eu devia bater em você!- disse massageando a cabeça.

-Ele está na minha mão...- ela sorriu.- parece interessante.

Harry a olhou com uma cara de descrença.

-Slughorn me deu uma nova perspectiva da matéria.- ela deu de ombros.

* * *

-Você... melhorou muito.- disse a mulher sentada.

-Não é uma questão de melhorar quando quem devia me ensinar não está com a cabeça aqui...- respondeu de modo frio.

-Não me responda assim...

-Eu me pergunto...- disse ignorando o olhar irritado da mulher.- O verdadeiro motivo para você ter sido afastada dos últimos planos.- disse e olhou distraidamente uma tapeçaria.

Belatriz enrolou devagar uma mecha do longo cabelo negro no dedo e disse venenosamente:

-Tentando me irritar sobrinho?

-Hum... bom saber que estava me ouvindo...- Draco disse com um sorriso falso.

-O que quer saber Draco?- ela disse o olhando.

-O que estão planejando... para Aszkaban?- disse deliberadamente baixo.

-Sabe de uma coisa querido sobrinho... eu me pergunto o mesmo...

Belatriz ergueu-se e foi até a janela... mal percebeu que falou com mais ódio do que desejava.

-Não imagino o que o Lord espera para por fim nas medidas daquele cretino do Scrimgeour.

* * *

"**Ministério inicia o julgamento de presos acusados de ligação com o "Lorde das Trevas" e de serem "Comensais da Morte"!**

-Puta que Pariu!- Exclamou Rony ao pegar o jornal que a coruja trazia, sobressaltando toda a mesa do café da manhã.

-Ronald Weasley olha essa BOCA!- Sra Weasley disse o olhando.

Rony apenas abriu o jornal e mostrou para a mesa. Sra Weasley ficou pálida. Hermione já passava os olhos pelo seu exemplar.

-Rita Skeeter vai ser afastada do Jornal... colocar isso na primeira página desse jeito.- disse Gui.

Gabrielle deu um gritinho e puxou o jornal... Fleur arrancou da mão dela.

-Arry... porque sua foto estarr aqui?- Fleur apontou no meia da página, onde ninguém havia notado porque todos olhavam abobalhados para o Título (Menos Hermione que vasculhava a página.).- Arry Potterr em passagem no ministério deixou um comentário enigmático a nossa repórter... veja mais...

A foto era Preta e Branca e o mostrava parado de braços cruzados no saguão, com as lareiras ao fundo... Harry sabia... segundos antes de ser abordado por Rita, quando Rony e Hermione se dirigiam a fonte... pelo menos estava com uma cara decente(e sem o crachá da prova de aparatação.)... seu eu na foto apenas parecia olhar a fonte e encarar as pessoas um tanto quanto entediado.

-De passagem pelo ministério e perguntado por nossa repórter especial Rita Skeeter sobre sua opinião quanto o governo de Rufus Scrimgeour, Harry Potter, a quem muitos ainda se referem como "o escolhido", deixou uma citação enigmática fazendo referências a três das figuras mais importantes de nossa história pública recente.- Hermione disse achando sua parte no meio da matéria, o que não era difícil, pois o que falou estava destacado no texto.

-Só acho que ele é inteligente o suficiente para não seguir os passos de Bartô Crouch... nem de querer apenas ser o sucessor de Cornélio Fudge... e muito menos vai desejar ser apenas conhecido como o Ministro que estava no poder quando Alvo Dumbledore nos deixou... –Leu Gui... na voz dele harry percebeu que tinha parecido um tanto pretensioso demais.

-Você disse isso mesmo?- Perguntou Gina.

-Hum... Rita faz parecer que Scrimgeour não está levando a sério...- murmurou Sr Weasley.

-Scrimgeour não vai gostar nada disso...- disse Gui.

-Me dá isso aqui.- Harry puxou o jornal da mão de Hermione.

-Ei!

Ignorou o protesto da amiga e começou a ler.

... Devemos lembrar que Bartô Crouch foi aclamado em sua luta contra as forças de vocês-sabem-quem e no entanto numa situação um tanto vexaminosa perdeu prestígio com a descoberta de que o próprio filho era um dos seguidores de vocês-sabem-quem... (devemos também que num acesso de insanidade, sob a alegação de estar sob o comando do próprio vocês-sabem-quem, o filho matou o pai a quase três anos em Hogwarts.)

Cornélio Fudge, foi um dos ministros mais populares nos anos de paz que se seguiram, mas perdeu toda credibilidade ao negar veementemente o retorno de vocês-sabem-quem.

Alvo Dumbledore ainda é um dos bruxos mais respeitados até hoje por sua luta contra as artes das Trevas em especial contra vocês-sabem-quem, e que faleceu a pouco tempo num episódio negro ainda pouco comentado.

Quanto a citação de Potter devemos nos perguntar... Rufus Scrimgeour está fazendo tudo possível para conter essa situação ou está seguindo a cartilha de Crouch? Está mesmo atingindo resultados ou está apenas como Fudge "contentando as massas" quando anuncia o julgamento de acusados de aliança com o lado das trevas?

(informações adicionais sobre as novas regras de segurança em lugares públicos na página 24 e sobre os bruxos acusados na página 26.)

Sr Weasley estava de saída e Gui também... o clima ainda se manteve tenso com os dois falando sobre a reação do ministro.

-Isso... agora Scrimgeour deve estar uma arara.- disse Hermione puxando o jornal.

-Foi você que me disse que isso era bom...- murmurou.

-Como?

-Resolvi pressionar antes.

Fleur estava falando algo para Gabrielle sobre recortar o jornal _"ah não quero ouvir isso..."_, o que fez Gina pegá-lode Hermione e olhar longamente... fazendo uma careta para a menina. Foi quando seu cérebro deu um estralo.

-Rony... me empresta o Píchi.- disse ficando de pé.  
-Pra quê?  
-Correspondência Ministerial- disse com um sorriso cínico.  
-O que você vai fazer?- Hermione perguntou preocupada.  
-Eu tive **A Idéia. **Agora preciso mandar uma mensagem para Minerva... será que Edwiges...

Uma coisa negra e magrela pareceu pular em sua cabeça de um armário em meio a sombra.

-Ei! Você não foi embora ainda?- Rony olhou a coruja atropeladora de Píchi com desagrado.

Enfisto piou agudamente e estralou o bico ameaçador pressionando as garras na cabeça de Harry.

-Você quer levar... então largue minha cabeça... obrigado. Vamos...- O Píchi está na gaiola dele?

-Está.- disse Gina se levantando.- Eu pego um pergaminho pra você.

E ambos foram para a sala... Hermione e Rony se olharam... e sorriram olhando os dois passarem pela porta.

Gabrille olhou o jornal e olhou a porta... e afastou seu prato.

* * *

Harry e Gina sim!

Conhecendo a cabeça oca do Harry... qual será a idéia? Eu diria que já sei... mas vou parecer tão charlatona quanto a Trelawney... "Prevejo aparição em massa de gente importante... porque... Marte esta brilhante no céu..." HEHEHE.


	7. 6 Remexendo

Andei sumindo eu sei... culpa do trabalho de fim de bimestre... são pilhas e pilhas de trabalhos e provas para corrigir... além disso estou atualizando minhas páginas e blogs o que leva tempo! Agora minha lista está no ar... é só ir em www hanakin hpg ig com br e entrar em escrevendo, dali para "a Lista" depois de muitos cliques e propagandas vocês podem ver TODAS as fics que fiz, tô fazendo e paralizei. Agradeço comentários e visitas no resto que está desatualizado... não se assustem com links quebrados e coisas sem sentido... é minha culpa mesmo...

PARA OS QUE ME MANDAM EMAILS PELO Winkler irati com br, aviso que esse e- mail não funciona mais... só tenho o meu do hotmail agora.

**Do FF: **tata:Coragem mesmo... afinal é grifinório... Scrimgeour... veja como ele está agora!

Doom Potter: do jeito que sou lerda você termina a sua e eu estarei no meio da minha... quando eu puder dou uma olhada na sua...

**DoSS:** Skara:Vocês definitivamente devem adorar essa coisa de Primeiro! É um tipo de aposta? Devemos pensar em prêmios?

Tomahawk: Eu já comentei e você vai ver que a grande idéia é tosca! Ranhoso está fazendo pontas (isso ficou estranho... Ranhoso... Pontas... certo... foi podre...) Mas no próximo vai dar uma abalada, se ele é bonzinho ou mauzinho? Não basta ser ele mesmo? Eu não decidi.

RAFAEL Potter: que bom que gostou, Harry&Gina... confira.

Pérola: Eu disse que ele não faria chantagem... pelo menos não é essa a idéia tosca do Harry...

Dumbledore sábio: Eu gosto do Enfisto... corujinha simpática não... espere ver o que a McGonagall acha dela. Hum... quanto a Harry pegar a Gina, tacar na parede e chamar de lagartixa... acho arriscado para a saúde DELE... Gina é boa de azarações e falando sério... é mais provável Gina tomar essa iniciativa...

Lina Black: Olha Lina eu não sei... perguntei um monte de vezes mas Edwiges não me deu bola... Acho que ela vai ter que ir no ratinho fazer Dna da ninhada... Quem é o pai dos filhotes de Edwiges... (título para uma fic comédia, anota! Anota!)

Rina Weasley, GaBrIeLabLaCk e Ayla Potter: E o Bloco H&G aumenta, calma! Vai ter... vai ter HG pra enjoar vocês!

RIBEIRO: Quanto a GabiXGina a pobrezinha da Gabi entrou numa que nunca vencerá...

Skara (2 a missão "de enforcamento"): QUE É ISSO! TE ENCHERGA MOLEQUE TÁ PENSANDO O QUE? Ah... mesmo assim obrigada, fiquei lisonjeada (vaidade feminina é F!)

Tomahawk (2 o apoio.): Não precisa exagerar... por todos os orifícios do corpo? ERGH!

Lina Black (2 a estética capilar.): Meu cabelo é uma catástofre, nunca sei se é liso ou ondulado ou cacheado mesmo... é sina... é ruivo mesmo mas eu já fui loira (o dano cerebral foi permanente hehehe.) morena... até fiz mechas brancas (idéia babaca... eu sei faculdade de arte faz isso... pelo menos não pintei de azul...)

Laura Hagrid : Ai... não me elogia assim... eu vou ficar igual ao Draco!

Victor: CALMA! Não quero nenhum Karma ruim por matar leitores!

Pérola (2 o mal a espreita.): Você sabe que eu sou maligna do MAL! Sonserinosa orgulhosa!

Ayla Potter (2 mais uma das minhas sobrinhas perdidas.): capítulo Toma! Toma! Sei que vai gostar... vocês acham que inspiração dá em árvore?

**NO GERAL:** Quanto a Harry e Ginny, não se preocupem ELA vai dar o contorno nele.  
E Snape... ainda não decidi (mentira!) e nem ia falar se tivesse decidido... A lobarada deve aparecer... Moody e Slug também... Harry com certeza NÃO vai chantagear o ministro, ele é um pouco sonserino, mas nem tanto... ele SÓ vai fazer uma pressão.VIU! Cissa surtando...Snape ainda enigmático... Harry e sua idéia. Maligna Umbridge fazendo seu papel!

**PS:** Porquê certa pessoa não pára no seu lugar com os outros ex hein? Mistério...

**Agora finalmente o capítulo...

* * *

**

**HP&TP.**

**C.6. Remexendo.**

Rufus Scrimgeour ainda deixava um e outro olhar irritado para o jornal em sua mesa... um belo trabalho para reunir "provas" que mandassem alguns dos acusados direto para o inferno e Potter viera com aquela de "seguir os passos de Crouch!" Conhecia Crouch ora essa! Foram colegas!

Tanto trabalho para abafar alguns casos de ataque e Potter citara Fudge! Como tinha a audácia de insinuar que poderia ser somente um "sucessor" de Cornélio? Aquele homenzinho sonso!

"Completa e completamente um HOMEM de DUMBLEDORE", sem dúvida alguma... ainda não conseguira uma forma de pressionar o rapaz de forma que trabalhasse para ele, não era tolo de achar que medidas ministeriais iram fazê-lo ficar quieto, como Fudge pensara. Mas não podia se dar ao luxo de ver Potter tomar posição assim como tomara... Desde a besteirada que Fudge fizera, Potter era alguém a ser ouvido nos jornais... todos tinham receio de não escuta-lo.

Potter podia até não desejar... mas tinha o poder da mídia com ele.

Como político Scrimgeour sabia disso, quem tinha o poder da mídia, fazia as regras.

PRECISAVA DE POTTER... precisava dele ao seu lado.

A porta do seu gabinete foi aberta sem nada ser anunciado. Ergueu o olhar e deu de cara com o jovem Weasley...

-O senhor pediu que lhe avisasse imediatamente.- Percy disse tentando conter algo na mão.

-Sobre o quê?- perguntou ao outro que ainda estava tentando segurar seja lá o que fosse, mas parecia um pomo de ouro acinzentado.

-Píchi!-exclamou Percy envergonhado quando a corujinha se desvencilhou de suas mãos.- Não se preocupe senhor, é a coruja de meu irmão... é um pergaminho de Potter... ele não deixa ninguém tocar nele.

-Pode deixar!- Rufus se levantou e fez um sinal de dispensa com a mão para Percy.-Estava mesmo esperando, cuido dessa coruja.- disse tentando ignorar que a pequena fazia círculos em sua cabeça enquanto Percy deixava um eficiente "sim senhor" no ar ao fechar a porta.

Sentou-se... a coruja ainda dava voltas esbarrando em seus cabelos.

-Vai entregar isso ou não?- rosnou.

Píchi parou na mesa a frente e o encarou, obviamente a coruja não estava acostumada a fazer entregas para pessoas mau-humoradas, mas estendeu a pata.

Scrimgeour catou o pergaminho e abriu, uma letra corrente e firme apareceu.

_**Senhor Primeiro Ministro **_

_**espero que essa lhe encontre bem...**_

_**Acima de tudo espero que não tenha se incomodado com o que saiu nos jornais hoje... mas isso não importa não é? Parece que temos coisas mais práticas para tratar...**_

_**Pedi para que Píchi esperasse sua resposta quanto ao horário em que poderemos nos encontrar amanhã.**_

_**Certo que está ansioso.**_

_**Harry Potter.**_

-Certo Potter... vamos deixar o barco andar por enquanto.- disse ele amassando o pergaminho com raiva.

O jogo não estava em suas mãos até Potter revelar suas cartas. Píchi soltou um pio de aviso e voltou a voar em volta de sua cabeça.

-Mas que infern...

O ministro não terminou sua reclamação, com um estalo o papel se desamassou e parou virado da avesso, havia um post scriptum.

_**PS: Tomei a liberdade de pedir que fizessem um feitiço no papel caso estivesse muito irritado com minha declaração para o Profeta... e também pedi para que Píchi não o deixasse esquecer de me mandar a resposta.**_

_**Grato pela compreensão. H.P.**_

"Completa e completamente um HOMEM de DUMBLEDORE", Rufus pensou olhando a coruja que voava em torno de sua cabeça, imaginou que o velho Alvo teria apreciado a brincadeira.

-Pare com isso.- disse puxando uma pena.- Eu estou escrevendo a resposta.

Píchi parou na mesa com pios desafinados de orgulho.

* * *

Draco Malfoy ainda olhava sua mãe afundada na poltrona agarrada ao jornal da manhã, olhos injetados, mas finalmente secos.

-Isso não é motivo.- repetiu pela milésima vez Snape.- Você tem que se controlar Narcisa... se continuar assim...- ele disse olhando o líquido no cálice passar do vermelho crepúsculo, para o verde licor.

-Se continuar assim o Lorde mandará calá-la para sempre.- disse Belatriz.

-EU NÃO VOU ME CALAR! NÃO MAIS!- Narcisa disse alto.

-Seria de muita ajuda se você voltasse ao seu posto, Bela.- Snape disse friamente.-Duvido que o Lorde perdoará outra falha sua igualmente.

-Você...- Belatriz disse num tom deliberadamente baixo se aproximando dele.- Não pense que manda em mim... só porque o Lorde lhe acha um bom "general".

-Imagino que não, e devo enfatizar que não me importo.- Snape disse calmo, fazendo movimentos circulares com o cálice que atingia um tom azul água.-Agora por obséquio... poderia se retirar?- completou ao observar Narcisa voltar ao choro convulsivo ao lançar um olhar para o jornal.

-Seu...

-Tia!- Draco disse num leve altear da voz rouca.

Belatriz lançou um olhar ao sobrinho, mas se retirou, Snape finalmente conseguira fazer Narcisa soltar o maldito jornal e a estava fazendo beber, Draco pegou o papel amarfanhado... mas antes de olhá-lo observou a mãe perder a consciência.

-Ela ficará bem?

-Narcisa sempre teve um temperamento delicado e instável.- disse Snape levantando.- Deve descansar, o mesmo para você eu diria.-Ele lhe lançou um olhar.- O Lorde não lhe deu outra missão deu?

-Ainda não... apenas deu a entender para eu cuidar dela.

-Vou ser sincero Draco... se Narcisa continuar... Belatriz está com muito da razão.

-Eu sei.- Draco disse amargo.- Eu sei.

-Aconselho-o a não fazer perguntas sobre Aszkban nos próximos dias.

Draco evitou o olhar do ex-professor passando-o para o jornal.

-Desgraçado... olhe só isso...- rosnou.

-Creio que você descobriu que alguém está na primeira página do jornal.- disse Snape fechando o estojo de poções com um menear de varinha.

-Como se o testa partida conseguisse evitar de aparecer.-murmurou num viés cínico.

-Aprenda com o inimigo.- Snape disse.

-Como?- Draco olhou o bruxo que estava indo para a porta.

-Aprenda com o inimigo...- Snape repetiu.- A oportunidade é a sorte do jogo.

E Draco ficou olhando a porta fechar... ajeitando a mãe, ao conjurar uma manta e almofadas, Draco sentou-se no sofá e começou a ler a matéria, até então os comensais da casa apenas comentavam a lista dos acusados a serem julgados.

"Aprenda com o inimigo..."

* * *

Minerva McGonagall por vezes se dedicava a olhar a pintura vazia por longos minutos, não que se iludisse que aquela imagem lhe desse respostas, os retratos estavam ali para auxiliar... não resolver os problemas... mas era um desconforto imaginar que nem a imagem de Alvo Dumbledore se dava ao trabalho de permanecer em sua moldura em tempos tão difíceis.

Apenas uma vez se deu ao trabalho de perguntar onde ele se enfiara e o bruxo respondeu num tom animado.

_"Oras Minerva... sempre desejei saber por quantas molduras eu poderia passar assim que surgisse nessa parede."_

Desistiu de tentar achar coerência no retrato de Alvo Dumbledore... estava de pé olhando alguns pergaminhos, na maioria recusas polidas quanto a oferta de vaga para professor de defesa, muitos achavam que o cargo estava amaldiçoado e não queriam ocupar a vaga que um... comensal ocupara. Se mesmo Dumbledore tivera problemas em encontrar um professor... estava quase desistindo... teria que aceitar Umbridge, ou coisa pior, na escola. "Não... definitivamente não há coisa pior que Umbridge."

-O diretor da sonserina está na porta...- disse o retrato de Dipet.

Minerva enrugou a testa... Slughorn não devia estar com Pomfrey e Sprout? Batidas leves na porta precederam a entrada da untuosa barriga coberta por veludo e Slughorn entrou... no ombro aquela criatura que Minerva, que sempre que podia deixava suas críticas para o subconsciente, não pode deixar de novamente auto-afirmar que só poderia ser um cruzamento mágico de uma coruja com um agoureiro.

-Enfisto retornou com uma mensagem do jovem Harry... parece muito urgente e particular, porque meu amigo não me deixou botar as mãos perto desse pergaminho.

E novamente Minerva colocou suas críticas mentais no fundo de sua mente, Era óbvio não? Slughorn nunca fora discreto, Até Harry devia ter percebido. Estendeu o braço a frente e a coruja pousou nele estendendo a pata.

-Obrigado Horace.- disse ao sentir a coruja sair de seu braço.

Ainda partilharam um olhar, Slughorn deixou seu sorriso cair e disse encabuladamente.

-As ordens Minerva... Se precisar... estarei nas estufas com Pomona e Papoula.- e saiu devagar.

Minerva sentou-se consciente de que mesmo com a saída de Slughorn não estava de todo sozinha... todos os retratos, menos do ausente Dumbledore, estavam olhando com afinco o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho.

_**Professora McGonagall**_

_**Fiquei aliviado em saber que a prof. Trelawney ainda está no colégio... recebi seu pergaminho poderíamos nos encontrar ainda hoje? Depois do almoço? Rony me falou algo sobre as lareiras da escola estarem bloqueadas... talvez devêssemos nos encontrar em Hogsmeade?**_

_**PS: Devo me encontrar com o Ministro amanhã.**_

_**Harry.**_

-Por todos os duendes de Gringottes! Ele não está pensando em aparatar em Hogsmeade!

-Se for de certo modo pouco convencional creio que é o que ele deva fazer...- disse o retrato de Nigellus ás costas dela.

Minerva olhou dignamente para o pequeno pergaminho, então ele provocara Scrimgeour e em seguida marcara o encontro... pelo menos ele parecia ter ouvido seu pedido... não era hora de criar dificuldades... ainda tinha o motivo de ter mandado aquele pergaminho... Minerva olhou de lado para o antigo armário de Dumbledore onde ainda repousava uma penseira... abriu-o e ignorando o objeto pegou uma pequena caixinha prateada, dirijindo-se a lareira.

-A Toca!- disse jogando o fino pó de flú na sua lareira.

Molly Weasley deu uma olhada para a lareira que se agitou e acendeu, afinal não havia fogo, estavam em pleno verão e ao contrário de outros lugares, ali no meio do dia podia-se sentir calor.

-Minerva!- Exclamou limpando as mãos, estava ensinando Gabrielle a descascar vagens com faca.

-Diretora!- Murmurou Hermione chamando a atenção de Gina que estava muito vermelha, lacrimosa e irritada por estar cortando as malditas cebolas com uma faca.

-Olá Molly... eu precisava falar uns momentinhos com Harry... ele está?

-Hum...- Molly fez uma cara pensativa.- Vou mandar chamar... acho que está com Rony...

-Eu...ai.

-EU vou.- disse Gina limpando as mãos, feliz em se livrar das cebolas.

Gina saiu ignorando o gemido de Gabrielle que na ânsia de se erguer cortara o dedo, Hermione se adiantou pra ajudar a menininha.

* * *

Rony olhava, perdido em pensamentos, pela janela com a desculpa de esperar por um sinal de Pícchi Harry ainda olhava com crescente desespero o livro que lhe fora "presenteado" por Slughorn. Lendo títulos de poções e as primeiras linhas de seus efeitos.

-Paparavea... para abrir a mente ao invisível... Alimatha... para restaurar o vínculo com a magia perdida... Amahzuratha... para intensificar a paixão no momento...

"Hum... até os bruxos precisam disso?" acabou pensando ao passar os olhos pela descrição da poção...

Gina abriu a porta os assustando.

-VOCÊ SABE BATER NA PORTA?- Rony perguntou irritado.

-Lareira Harry.- disse Gina.

Harry a olhou e se levantou preocupado... olhando-a ali com os olhos vermelhos... se aproximou dela rapidamente.

-Aconteceu alguma...- então sentiu o cheiro.- Você estava cortando cebolas?

Gina soltou um rosnado baixo e o acertou com o pano de prato.

-VAI LOGO!

-Ei! E não fiz nada!- Harry disse andando pra longe do pano em direção das escadas rindo.

* * *

Quando chegou na cozinha Harry compreendeu ao ver a cara séria de McGonagall, desejou que não estivesse tão amassado quanto sabia que estava... alisou a camisa e olhou as chamas verdes.

-Professora...

-Eu recebi seu recado.- Minerva disse rapidamente.

Harry quase se sentiu de volta a sala de aula... McGonagall sempre dava essa sensação severa de que ia lhe passar um carão, mas atalhou de modo eficiente.

-As lareiras estão mesmo impedidas para vinda... mas, aproveitando minha ligação, poderia vir conversar... agora mesmo?

-Boa idéia!- disse Hermione.

Olhou a amiga.

-Assim você pode ir por lareira!

Lembrava vagamente da impressão que uma vez ligadas, lareiras pudessem ser uma via de mão dupla... mas como não era seu transporte mágico favorito... Sentiu Molly lhe empurrar um pouco de flú.

-É só jogar nas chamas e passar reto sem dizer nada.- disse Minerva.

Apenas murmurou um "volto logo" e jogou o flú nas chamas passando reto em silêncio, sentindo o rosto arder com o calor.

* * *

A sala ainda era a mesma... McGonagall apenas removeu um bom tanto daqueles objetos de prata que resplandeciam por todo o escritório quando Dumbledore estava lá... de resto era muito do que lembrava...

O puleiro de Fawkes havia sido removido. Minerva percebeu o seu o olhar...

-Não voltou.- disse ela sentando-se...

Harry olhou a diretora... ela parecia cansada e envelhecida... foi tomado por um assomo de simpatia que não sentia por ela a um bom tempo.

-A senhora disse que precisava falar comigo... aconteceu algo que eu...

-Sim... aconteceu algo...- Minerva disse relanceando o olhar para a moldura vazia de Alvo Dumbledore.

Harry instantaneamente olhou também... não pode deixar de sentir um estranho desconsolo ao não ver a face, mesmo que de mentira, de Alvo Dumbledore. Minerva abriu uma gaveta e pegou algo... estendeu-o.

-Potter... pode me dizer o que é isso?

Era uma delicada caixa, parecida com um pequeno baú, dentro... alguns frascos... Harry reconheceu imediatamente o que havia neles.

-Me...memórias...- disse ainda sem erguer o olhar.

-Sei que são memórias...- disse ela...

Harry sabia que algumas delas... eram várias, deviam ser as memórias que Dumbledore lhe mostrara no ano anterior...

-A senhora viu alguma?

-Obviamente que não Potter... não posso retirar nenhum deles daí.- disse tentando tocar nos frascos e Harry pode ver uma leve luz azulada que a impedia de tocar nos vidros.-Mas isso aqui é o mais estranho... o que acha?- a mão dela apontou para a tampa.

Harry olhou... e seu queixo caiu.

_**Propriedade de Harry T. Potter.**_

Estava gravado na tampa... magicamente Harry tinha certeza. A letra era de Dumbledore.

-É a letra de...- murmurou.

-Sim...- disse Minerva.- Você tem explicação para isto?

-Não... não faço a mínima idéia...

-Quero que leve com você... Scrimgeour vem fazendo perguntas cada vez mais indiscretas sobre a suposta estranha "herança" que Dumbledore lhe deixou. Recentemente vem dando a entender que quer revistar esse escritório.

-A senhora sabe? Sobre a ...- perguntou esperançoso.

-Tudo que sei é que os duendes não deixaram Scrimgeour ter acesso ao testamento...

-Engraçado...- Harry murmurou olhando para a janela.- Ele deve achar que sei de algo.

-Você não sabe de nada Harry?

-Não.-disse sinceramente olhando-a.- Não faço a mínima idéia.- então a segunda parte do que a diretora havia falado lhe chamou atenção.- Revistar o escritório?- perguntou.

-Você deve saber... Scrimgeour andou pressionando os duendes... por causa do testamento... parece achar que Dumbledore tinha algo importante escondido. Os duendes disseram que a ordem era clara, uma parte caberia ao irmão de Dumbledore e o outro beneficiado receberia sua parte quando tivesse idade... o Ministro somou...

-Dois mais dois... -Era óbvio que teria que esperar o fim do mês... para saber se era mesmo algo relacionado a ele.

-Bem- disse a diretora com um suspiro se levantando.- Creio que havia um ótimo motivo para Alvo deixar essas memórias para você... e creio também que você precisará disso...- disse puxando a penseira do fundo de um armário.

Nesse instante uma coruja-das-torres entrou e pousou na mesa da diretora, Harry puxou o bauzinho fechando-o para tirar do caminho, Minerva pousou a penseira na escrivaninha e puxou o pergaminho da coruja que saiu voando sem esperar resposta, ela olhou o remetente e abriu, jogando o pergaminho aberto na mesa com uma cara desgostosa.

-Algo errado diretora?

-Nada de inesperado eu diria.- disse Minerva puxando a penseira e o olhando.- É o sexto candidato que convido para o cargo de Defesa que recusa, estão todos apavorados é claro... ninguém respondeu aos anúncios do jornal e temo que Umbridge aceite retornar só para ter a satisfação de ver Hogwarts... sem Dumbledore.- Disse Minerva desanimada.

-Ninguém mesmo se candidatou?- perguntou surpreso.

-Ninguém... até pensei... que haveriam candidatos... pouco aconselháveis...

-Espiões...- Harry disse.

Minerva concordou.

-Nem os mais jovens aceitaram... cheguei a enviar um pergaminho a Krum, mas ele disse já estar lecionando em Drumstrang...

-Krum está dando aulas em Drumstrang?

-Está... disse que tentaria ajudar... mas não mandou resposta animadora.

Sua idéia inicial retornou, claro... ficou tão surpreso com a caixa de memórias que esquecera de falar.

-Ah... diretora... posso lhe dar uma idéia?

Minerva o olhou.

-Idéia?

-Acho que sei de alguém que iria gostar de pegar essas aulas... não garanto... mas acho que vale a pena tentar.

* * *

-Isso é o quê mesmo?- perguntou a garota.

-Pó de fura-frunco.- disse Lupin olhando-a gemer e tentar tirar a grossa casca amarronzada do braço.- Me dê esse braço.- disse olhando em torno.- e não diga nada.

Com um toque de varinha o braço dela estava normal...

-Você usou uma varinha.- disse a garota.

-Não comente.- disse sério.

-Julius disse que é errado...- ela murmurou.

-E ele também disse que pulgas fazem bem a saúde.- Lupin disse com um sorriso.

-Hum... –ela concordou escondendo o sorriso.- E o que mais vamos fazer... precisamos de mais lugar para os outros...

Nesse instante o mais velho deles apareceu, olhando o aposento... relanceando um olhar a garota.

-Remo... poderia vir aqui um instante?

Saiu do cômodo decadente atrás o velho lobisomem... sentia a tensão no ar... Richard andou até onde havia um outro cômodo e entrou.

-Passa.- Richard rosnou para dois jovens de uns quinze anos que tentavam limpar o local...

Apesar de irritados, eles saíram...

Remo fechou a porta... em seguida enrugou a testa e abriu-a de supetão.

-Richad disse para irem!- disse gravemente.- Camila está no terceiro quarto... vão ajuda-la!- e viu-os sair correndo.

-Ás vezes você consegue.- o outro lhe deu um sorriso de poucos dentes.

-São só jovens.-disse fechndo a porta.

Richard sentou-se numa cadeira desmazelada e arranhada.

-Olhe isso.

Remo pegou o jornal... viu a lista.

-Comensais em julgamento?

-Abaixo.

Era uma notícia pequena... com certeza passaria desapercebida por muitas pessoas.

_**O Ministério está encaminhando, a pedido de Dolores Umbridge, um pedido de contenção de criaturas mágicas...visto que denúncias informam que Gigantes, trasgos e mesmo lobisomens estariam ligados a eventos violentos a comando de você-sabe-quem...**_

_**Umbridge já tratou diversas vezes do tema... tratando da periculosidade...**_

Remo amassou o jornal... desamassou e olhou novamente desgostoso... acabou virando páginas ao acaso.

-Sabe o que isso significa Remo.

-Isso não foi aprovado ainda.- disse sem convicção. Então percebeu uma foto na primeira página.

-Remo... recebemos uma coruja...- disse Richard estendendo um pedaço de pergaminho.- Leia.

_**Fenrir pede que esperem notícias após a lua... não saiam do esconderijo.**_

_**Um amigo.**_

Seguia-se uma marca impressa no papel... como que queimada... nenhum lobisomem a possuía gravada na pele... mas todos sabiam o que significava, até a jovem menina saberia se olhasse.

-Então eles vão...

-Se a notícia se espalhar Remo... não haverá opção.- disse Richard.- É nosso... destino, sinto muito.

-Talvez ainda tenhamos tempo.- disse Remo olhando novamente o jornal.- Preciso ir... volto antes de anoitecer.

-O que você vai fazer...- rosnou o outro.

-Confie em mim.- Remo murmurou.

-Se não confiasse você já teria morrido garoto.- disse ele olhando Lupin descer as escadas apressado com o jornal na mão.

* * *

Harry saiu da lareira batendo a cinza da cabeça irritadamente.Flú nunca seria seu meio de transporte preferido.

-Aqui, deixa que eu limpo pra você querido.- disse Molly espanando a fuligem.

-Onde estão todos?- perguntou vendo a cozinha vazia.

-Estão na sala, o almoço está praticamente pronto... poderia chamá-los?- Molly disse sorridente.

Harry se dirigiu para a sala, ao contrário do que temera... estava cheia e bem humorada, o motivo era Carlinhos... sentado no meio do sofá... com uma cara animada e alegre.

-Ei Harry!- ele deu um aceno.

Antes que Harry pudesse se mover, Molly berrou da cozinha que o almoço estava esfriando, e todos riram.

-Mamãe vai ter um ataque se a gente não for...- riu Gui se levantando.- É a terceira vez que ela chama a gente.

Gina lhe chamou atenção com um toque em seu ombro e deu uma voltinha.

-Bonito não?

-Uau.- murmurou olhando-a com o sobretudo negro de couro de dragão.

-Carlinhos me deu de presente. Ficou bom?

-Ótimo...

"Hum... está falando do sobretudo mesmo?" Perguntou a criatura em seu peito. "sai fora!" Pensou com raiva de si mesmo, deu uma corrida até o quarto olhando para os amigos que ergueram as sobrancelhas, enquanto Molly passava um sermão sobre estarem esperando a comida criar fungos.

Deixou a penseira, encolhida é claro, e o pequeno bauzinho em seu malão e chegou a tempo de Molly olhá-lo com censura, a mesa cheia se apertou ainda mais com a chegada do Sr. Weasley, mas foi um agradável almoço ao ar livre.

* * *

Um delicioso almoço. Seguido por conversas amenas sobre o trabalho de Carlinhos com os dragões... Molly interrompia cada vez que o assunto parecia se tornar mais sério...quando a segunda rodada de sobremesa estava sendo servida, e o casamento de Gui era discutido de um lado da mesa e da outra Carlinhos falava animado com os gêmeos, que apareceram farejando a sobremesa e lamentando a perda do almoço... Molly os repreendeu seriamente pelas aparências mais magras "...estamos com mais pedidos que temos dado conta... não podemos ficar saindo."

Era estranho ver uma frase responsável saindo da boca de um deles...

-Non ser o ideal.- murmurou Fleur, falando um tanto baixo para Gui e Molly no cantinho da mesa.

O resto estava absorto no relato de Carlinhos que com os colegas impedira o rapto de um dragão, estavam desconfiados que seria contrabandeado por comensais... aproveitando que Molly estava entretida e não os mandaria mudar de assunto.

-Querida... será até vocês se arranjarem...- disse o Sr Weasley.- Iniciar uma vida e sempre complicado... eu e Molly...

-Non estar reclamando de ficar... não ser isso...- Disse Fleur amuada apoiada em Gui que não ostentava sorriso algum.- Só sabemos ser complicado agorra.

-São tempos difíceis.- disse Gui.- Mas se não fosse essa...- ele concordou com o olhar do pai.- Podemos dar um jeito.

-Eu só non querria ficar á toa.- murmurou Fleur.

-Hum...- Harry limpou a garganta e procurou o pergaminho que sabia estar no seu bolso.- Fleur... tenho algo pra você.

O casal o olhou.Harry ergueu os olhos, estendeu o envelope timbrado de Hogwarts.

-Que é isso?- perguntou Gui.

Fleur abriu o envelope e sorriu, sorriu lindamente pela primeira vez em dias...

-Hum... é um convite.- ela falou radiante.

-Ah, já sei.- Gui também sorriu.

Arthur sorriu mas disse sério.

-Pense bem antes de aceitar... é uma grande responsabilidade.

-Eu vou.- disse Fleur.- Se Gui deixar...

-Bom... o período letivo só começa em setembro...- disse Molly.- Não vai interferir com a lua-de-mel.

Comentário que pareceu liberar o casal para uma sessão de beijos felizes...Hermione lhe deu um aceno com a cabeça... Rony estava entretido entre o olhar do casal para a namorada, provavelmente tendo idéias... ainda sem saber o motivo acabou olhando mais para o lado e se deparou com um sorriso.

Foi inevitável que sorrisse também.

* * *

Rony encostou a porta do quarto, Hermione entrou em seguida e fechou, quando a olharam ela cruzou os braços.

-Porque vocês acharam que eu ia ficar lá em baixo?

Os dois se olharam.

-Machistas!- ela disse e sentou-se na cama.-O que a diretora Minerva queria Harry?

-AH!- exclamou e foi até o malão puxando o baúzinho debaixo de uma veste e a penseira encolhida.-Olhem isso.

Com um aceno de varinha o pequeno círculo de pedra desencolheu... pesando no colchão fofo.

-Que é isso?- Rony murmurou

Hermione passou a mão de leve nas inscrições de pedra.

-Então isso é uma penseira...

-É a penseira de Dumbledore Cara?- Rony perguntou com uma cara surpresa.

-É...- disse olhando-a.

-Isso é sua... herança?- perguntou Hermione.

Harry a olhou, demorou para lembrar que tinha mencionado a história, pensando nisso nada de Píchi.

-Deixa eu contar o que houve...

-O que é isso?- perguntou Rony apontando o bauzinho.

-Escute...- disse olhando Rony.- Aí você vai entender.

* * *

-Agora dá pra entender porque Scrimgeour andou pressionando os duendes... eles querem saber o que Dumbledore deixou e se é pra você.- disse Hermione conclusivamente assim que Harry terminou de pô-los a par de tudo.

-Bom, vai quebrar a cara, Harry não disse que não sabia de nada?

-Engraçado não é? – murmurou Hermione.

-Engraçado?- Herry perguntou.- Não entendi o que é engraçado... Scrimgeour não vai acreditar que eu não sei... muito pelo contrário.

-Deixa ele acreditar que está enganando ele- Hermione deu de ombros.- Pode ser útil, mas o que eu acho engraçado é... porque Dumbledore deixaria isso com seu nome? Na sala dele?

-Porque ia dar pra mim... ou queria ter certeza que ia chegar nas minhas mãos?

-Ele deixou aquele segredo pra você também e acho se que ele deixou mesmo uma herança pra alguém que não era da família, só podia ser você.

-Não sei... pode ser outra pessoa.- murmurou sem nenhuma convicção.

-Porque ele não disse nada?- Hermione disse pensativa.

-Porque ele morreu Mione, não esperava isso.- disse Rony.

-Não Rony... exatamente por isso... – ela o olhou.

-O que quer dizer com isso?- Harry perguntou.

-Pícchi chegou!- berrou uma voz no andar de baixo.

-Aquele penoso imbecil!- Rony rosnou se levantando.- Porque ele não aprende a vir direto pra mim!

Desceram rapidamente... Gina já tinha tirado o pergaminho que Rony tomou.

-Meu.

-Ô educação!- ela disse cruzando os braços.

-Na verdade é meu...- Harry disse puxando o pergaminho da mão do amigo do mesmo jeito delicado.

-Ô...Ei.- Rony massageou o braço que hermione beliscara.

-Você mereceu.- ela disse.

-Então?- perguntou Gina.

-Amanhã... nove da manhã... no escritório dele.-disse olhando o pergaminho.

-Ele marcou para...

Hermione foi interrompida pela porta. Depois de um questionário feito pela senhora Weasley, desnecessário pois era dia, os quatro viram surpresos o visitante entrar.

Era Lupin.

* * *

Viram como a idéia era muito mais tosca e simplória do que tinham pensado? Dumbledore deixou muita coisa pra trás não? Lupin foi procurar Harry? Mistéerio... próximo capítulo... LUA CHEIA! 


	8. 7 Lua Cheia de problemas

**Do FF: **Jé Black: O pior não era importante... era o óbvio, que as antas ainda não entenderam... (não xingue a platéia MEL... eles também não entenderam...) Quanto ao Lupin...

Aluado: Eu também acho ela boa... HAHAHAHA! Continuo na medida do possível.

Lika Malfoy: Obrigada... vou tentar postar logo.

Srta. Kinomoto: Então você é mais uma das sofredoras que leu as outras... parabéns deve ser masoquista... muito obrigada. E não se desespere eu continuo.

Laura: Espero que continue lendo e adorando!

Dax:Você não é o único sofredor amante de minhas outras fic´s, boa ntícias, Imortais deve sair semana que vem, junto com Miss e Crepúsculo... Ah e Rios vermelhos também!

**DoSS:** Ian: Não se preocupe me esforço para melhorar!

Ayla Potter: A herança... vão ter que esperar o aniversário porque ela é importante pacas! Creio que scrimgeour apenas tem mais problemas que dá conta.

André Black: Valeu... quanto a sua fic... ta anotado... mas não prometo tem uma fila enorme... ah, eu nunca vou conseguir ler todas... mas juro que tento!

Dumbledore sábio: Eu também gosto de ver McGonagall na direção, ela é um desafio quase tão grande quanto Dumbledore... quanto ao retrato... mistéerioo!

Walter: Obrigada... fico muito feliz que tenham gostado da Minervinha (eppa... ela me olhou torto...), eu bati muito a cabeça sobre quem por como prof... até pensei em Krum... mas não gosto dele (não que goste mais da Fleur...) mas aí surgiu um sentido para colocar a veela lá... ops... NO MORE SPOILER! A missão tá aqui… com direito a … NO SPOILER PLEASE! (Mel bate a cabeça no teclado.)

Tomahawk: Humpf... acho que o mundo diminui cada dia mais... eu pensei em personagem novo... mas... a Morgan ainda ta na minha cabeça ia virar repetição. (OS: Meu diretor me perguntou porque eu estava jogando as provas para o ar... disse que tava comemorando... não sei se ele engoliu...)

Lina Black: Olha seria meu sonho se a Jk conhecesse pelo menos a Morgan..., mas acho que se ela me conhecesse (lesse) mandaria alguém me apagar... (ela ia pensar: eu essa doida ta fazendo?)

Jucarez: Ô criatura que não se digna a conformar-se com sua condição de parasita... volta lá pro círculo para levar outro soco em nome de teu crime... falar meu santíssimo nome em vão. (além de tirar com a minha fotinho... achou que ia colocar uma das feias?)

Vick-Weasley: poxa, estou mesmo devendo dar uma lida na sua fic... vou tentar me atuaizar... e... deixa o chá pra lá... eu sou do estilo da Morgan... (preciso procurar o AA... urgente.), valeu também pela leitura dinâmica!

Tomahawk (2 o silêncio): continue assim!

Rina Weasley: Olha... se der certo eu sumo com a JK e continuo pra sempre escrevendo... (Jk está me olhando torto e apontando a varinha... EI! Imperdoável não vale! SORRY! SOCORRO!)

Jucarez (2 o bicho...): certo... mais um... você é masoquista? Hum... deixa as rosas... use lírios... eu gosto mais e não tem espinhos!

Ayla Potter: Não fique aqui está o capítulo!

Dumbledore sábio(2 meio aluado...): foi fácil primeiro peguei a bela palavra LUA... juntei com CHEIA... para finalizar coloquei DE PROBLEMAS que é pra complementar a idéia... tempera bem , leva pro forno e serve ainda quente, compreende?

**NO GERAL: **REMY! Remy! Niny! NINY! LOVE LOVE! Voldie... tio Voldie! E surpresinha. _Viva Sevie..._

**PS:** Continuo repentindo o lobisomem do 3° filme pra mim não cola... magrinho... do filme VanHellsing... isso sim é lobisomem pra mim!

* * *

**HP&TP.**

**C.7. Lua Cheia de problemas.**

Lupin entrou com uma aparência mais magra, judiada e abandonada que Harry já tinha visto o amigo de seu pai estar... ele disse devagar, parecendo até um tanto sem fôlego.

-Minerva achou que eu poderia encontrar Arthur ainda aqui... é uma pena.- disse ele entrando e continuando provavelmente o diálogo que iniciara ainda na porta.

-Se for muito urgente Remo, eu posso inventar algo via lareira.-disse Molly pensativa.

-Não, melhor não fazer isso... mas, eu gostaria de esperar um pouco... Minerva disse que mandaria Quim para cá e não gostaria de perder tempo me desencontrando dele também.- disse tirando a capa, remendada e esfarrapada.

-Claro Remo, entre... chegou a almoçar? Não quer comer algo? Por milagre os meninos deixaram sobrar um pouco de minha torta de caramelo...

-Aceito sim Molly.- disse ele desabando numa cadeira.

-O que houve de tão urgente?- Harry perguntou entrando na cozinha.

-Eu é que devia perguntar...- ele disse dando um leve sorriso.- O que houve pra você andar dando declarações á imprensa?

-Você sabe que Skeeter me ama.

Remo sorriu e Harry não correspondeu, voltou a falar escutando um som de concordância vindo de Rony.

-Então? O que é tão urgente?

Lupin o olhou cansadamente, Harry sabia o suficiente para entender que pelo o olhar Remo evitaria comentar o assunto com ele se pudesse. Mas o conhecia o suficiente para saber que os quatro ali acabariam descobrindo.

Molly enfiou cinco porções de torta na mesa.

-Comam e deixem Lupin comer... aposto que nem almoçou hoje...- disse Molly num tom que Harry reconheceu como quase maternal...

Devia ser a aparência de Lupin... que se limitou a fazer um gesto desolado e puxar o prato, imitado por Rony, que fingiu não notar a indignação de Hermione.

Fleur entrou cumprimentando o grupo... para desgosto de Harry, Molly não deixou de comentar que ela tinha sido convidada a ser a nova professora. Enquanto por um descuido Gabrielle sentava ao seu lado Lupin começou a falar sobre um material que teria prazer em mostrar a Fleur... a outra empolgada ignorou os olhares fulminantes que levava de Harry e Hermione.

Em alguns minutos, Rony comia a parte de Gina que enfiava a parte de Harry muito rápido na boca de Gabrielle para ela não fazer mais nenhuma pergunta idiota sobre a AD e as aulas de Harry... "Como ela tem tanta informação?" Pensou indignado.

Com uma batida seca na porta, Quim entrou seguindo Molly, que mandou todos dispersarem... Harry e Rony, que evitaram uma ordem para alguma tarefa doméstica (por milagre ou falta de opção por parte de Molly.) foram para a sala, Rony num acesso de bom senso convidara Harry para uma partida de xadrez, Hermione lhe deu um sorriso orgulhoso fazendo-o corar... Gina tratou de carregar Gabrielle consigo falando da roupa assim que percebeu que ela se ofereceria para jogar também.

No entanto Lupin e Quim pareciam decididos a evitar que qualquer coisa vazasse, falando muito baixo.

-Eu devia ter pedido um estoque de orelhas extensíveis.- Harry disse irritadamente tentando captar algo além do som de pratos, Quim também aceitara um pedaço de torta.

-O que será que está acontecendo? Porque Lupin queria falar com papai?- Rony murmurou.

-O que Quim está fazendo? Ele não foi afastado?- perguntou para o amigo

-É. Mas acho que ele está dando uma de espião, sei lá.

Rony disse e tamborilou ameaçadoramente os dedos no tabuleiro fazendo as peças reclamonas "vão jogar ou não?"calarem-se.

-Porque Quim foi afastado?- Harry perguntou.

-Não sei...- Rony disse pensativo.- Ouvi papai comentar algo sobre o Primeiro-Ministro trouxa e Quim não concordar e ser dispensado. Sinceramente não sei como os trouxas não desconfiam de nada...

Harry também acabou se perdendo em pensamentos... como ninguém podia desconfiar? Desastres naturais... mortes, doenças estranhas... mas também conhecia o outro lado, "Sempre havia explicação para tudo, trouxas não acreditavam em magia." Coincidências, azar, sim... magia não.

Rony de repente lhe deu um cotucão e disse alto:

-Tá dormindo Harry? É a sua vez!

Felizmente não dissera nada, Apenas sentiu Molly passar por suas costas e seguir para o andar de cima com uma cara preocupada. Harry fingiu jogar e acompanhou-a com o olhar, Edwiges soltou um pio leve de seu canto perto da escada, no mesmo instante a porta bateu e Remo entrou e sentou-se com um ar preocupado.

-Podem parar de fingir que estão jogando.- disse lançando um olhar analítico para as peças no tabuleiro.

-Não estamos fingindo!-Rony disse indignado.

-Então vocês jogam muito mal.- Lupin disse num meio sorriso.

Rony analisou o jogo e gemeu... era um bolo ridículo de peças onde qualquer um via que o Rei de Rony estava mais que em cheque.

-Você pode parar de nos enrolar e dizer o que está havendo.- O ruivo disse defensivamente jogando as peças na caixa "ei! cuidado aí!".

-Nada de muito grave... agora quero saber direitinho o que lhe deu para falar aquilo de Scrimgeour.- ele disse virando-se para Harry.

-E eu quero que você me explique o porquê de Quim ter sido fastado.- Harry disse encarando Lupin.

-Quim foi afastado porque se recusou a apagar a memória do Primeiro-Ministro trouxa.- disse Remo.- Foi uma confusão interna das grandes que Rufus Scrimgeour abafou não sei como.- disse Remo relanceando o olhar para a janela.

-Ah...- Rony disse com um ar de enfado.

-Porquê diabos queriam alterar a memória dele?- Harry perguntou chocado.

-Porque ele foi atacado... salvo por magia e ameaçou contar tudo pra todos... revelar tudo.

-TUDO PROS TROUXAS?- Rony agora arregalava os olhos.

Remo fez outro gesto desconsolado.

-Scrimgeour mandou apagar a memória dele...- Harry disse ainda chocado.

-A coisa não foi simples assim, Quim saiu depois de acusar Rufus de planejar pôr o ministro trouxa sob império.

-Isso é ilegal!- disse Rony.

-Mas do jeito que a coisa anda... Scrimgeour parece não estar disposto a perder tempo com reclamações.

-Ele colocaria mesmo...- Harry começou.

-Duvido. Quim só achou melhor deixar as coisas bem claras... e exagerou um pouco.-disse Remo.- Falando em exagerar...

-Só falei a verdade...- disse encarando Lupin.- E só falei para a Rita largar do meu pé... falando nisso foi bom porque ele marcou pra me ver amanhã cedo.

-Rufus Scrimgeour marcou para encontrá-lo?- Remo perguntou surpreso.-É sobre a audiência? Ou a tal herança?

-Um pouco de tudo acho.- deu de ombros.- E afinal, o quê está havendo?- perguntou irritado.

-Você leu o jornal?

-Claro.

Remo o encarou gravemente. Harry admitiu amuado.

-Não inteiro.

-Seria bom você começar a ler o jornal inteiro pra variar... seria muito ú...

A porta foi batida com força e Remo se levantou para ir atender, logo escutaram a voz de Olho-tonto advertindo Lupin sobre as regras de segurança o que recebeu uma resposta um tanto ríspida de Lupin, o que não era comum... Hermione que voltara apenas franziu a testa e sentou-se.

-O que está havendo?

-Não fazemos idéia.- Harry disse entre os dentes, fazendo um sinal para ela calar-se.

Mas o toque-toque da perna de Moody atrapalhava.Harry virou-se todo na cadeira tentado escutar.

-Mione... pega o jornal lá em cima.- disse Rony.

-Pega você.-ela disse tão esticada quanto Harry.

-Calem a boca.- Harry murmurou irritadamente.

Então sentiu algo amassar-se em sua cabeça.

-Quietos.- disse sério.

Sentiu o peso sobre suas pernas e um novo amassar de papel em sua cabeça ao endireitar-se, Rony olhava com os olhos estreitos e Hermione olhava pra cima com um ar de riso.

-Acho que Lupin estava falando nisso.- disse Gina em seu colo apontando o jornal.

-Como você...- Harry balbuciou pegando o jornal.

-Estava escutando... Fleur ficou com Gabrielle.- ela sorriu peraltamente lembrando os gêmeos.

-Ah que maravilha.- Grunhiu Hermione.- Porque não fiz isso também?

Gina deu de ombros, ignorando a cara de Rony, Harry começara a ler o pedacinho de notícia, sentiu-se rosnar.

-Umbridge...

* * *

-Milord.- a voz saiu calma... precisamente controlada.

-Não curve-se... não perca tempo com isso... tenho um trabalho para você.- a voz sibilou.

-Estou a disposição.

Voldemort que até então mirava um estranho objeto de aparência enevoada... muito parecida com uma bola de cristal, mas muito menor... na verdade parecia uma bola de cristal do tamanho de um Pomo...mirou-o... encarou-o, Severo Snape manteve-se impassível... Manteve o olhar.

-Quero que você pessoalmente... vá observar algo para mim.

-Observar?

-Sim... quero que vá olhar... uma coisa para mim... preciso de um relatório completo... competente.

Snape acenou o entendimento com a cabeça.

-Quero que vá ver uma batida do Ministério... precisa ser cuidadoso... muitos aurores... mas preciso de alguém que possa chegar bem próximo e observar... compreende Severo?

-Uma batida do ministério?- Snape mais afirmou que perguntou.- Devo observar os métodos...

-Observe quem estará por perto... tenho certeza que está bem informado sobre os principais aurores do ministério... quero um relatório completo de "tudo" que ocorrer...

-Devo esperar algo surpreendente?- perguntou observando o outro bruxo, mas desviando o olhar dos olhos vermelhos.

Um sorriso maldoso deformou o rosto sem lábios de Lord Voldemort.

-Creio que você, Severo Snape, deve saber a resposta para sua própria pergunta.

-Claro Milord. Onde devo ir?

Voldemort lançou um novo olhar à pequena esfera. Snape também a observou.

* * *

-Não há nada que vocês possam fazer, eh? Apenas fiquem e se comportem...- rosnou Moody, quando Harry entrou na cozinha querendo saber o que aquela porcaria significava... e o motivo do segredo.

-Que diabos! Não há como fazermos nada?- Rony olhou para Lupin.

Remo apenas sorriu.

-Por enquanto apenas estamos organizando uma forma de resistir, parar essa lei no ministério... só isso.- disse Remo.

Hermione olhava-os com atenção.

-Vamos, vamos... –disse Moody.- Não é nada que vocês possam resolver... então fiquem de olho por aqui...- disse Moody.- Eu volto Remo.

-Espero.- disse Lupin.

Observaram Olho-tonto sair... Lupin virou-se para eles, um ar muito sério.

-Agora olhem aqui vocês quatro...- disse os olhando.- Não há nada "mesmo" que vocês possam fazer e não ponham idéias nessas cabeças. Certo? C E R T O? –Repetiu ao ter silêncio como resposta.

-O que estão fazendo aqui ainda?- perguntou Molly para eles quando entrou.- Vocês não tem nada para fazer não?- disse ela mãos na cintura.- E Harry, Rony... preciso que façam uma coisa para mim.

A tarde se arrastou enquanto desciam caixas e mais caixas do sótão para Molly procurar fosse lá o que estivesse procurando... algo como presente de casamento... na verdade um motivo para tira-los do caminho, foi fácil perceber que ouve um movimento por ali... mas longe de tudo não dava pra saber o que estava acntecendo, apenas desceram ao anoitecer... trocando um olhar nervoso com Gina e Hermione, a amiga disse que Lupin tinha saído só a pouco... parecendo afobado.

Harry olhou para fora e viu que o céu escurecia...

* * *

Remo aparatou no meio do caminho para a casa segura... sentia o corpo retesado com a noite que surgia... na sua mente se repetia "a qualquer momento..."

Seus passos eram rápidos, chegar até a casa... a mansão abandonada...

"A qualquer momento ela aparecerá..."

Era uma questão de desviar dos arbustos...

"A qualquer momento ela..."

-Remo!- a voz apareceu na sombra.

Olhou firme na direção da sombra, aterrorizado.

Se podia ver assim naquela pouca luz é que já estava perto de transformar-se... se sentia o cheiro assim... estava na hora... era ela.

Mas não a lua como esperava.

-Niny!- Disse no meio da surpresa e um tanto aborrecido puxando-a pelo braço.-O que diabos está fazendo aqui! É perigoso... está na hora...

-Remo...- Nimphadora disse num tom suplicante que não lhe combinava. -Remo... tem que vir comigo... tem que...

-Você tem que ir embora... os outros são perigosos também... – dizia sem escuta-la.

Ninphadora Tonks segurou o rosto dele e disse, pupilas dilatadas de medo.

-Remo... o ministério... uma batida.

Lupin segurou as mãos frias dela.

-Quê?

-Scrimgeour aprovou... a petição de Umbridge... estão vindo... eu sabia que viria... mas não imaginei... é horrível.

-Eles vão...- Remo balbuciou.- Não...

-Remo... vem embora... agora!

-Não...- deu um passo para trás...- Niny... tem crianças lá.

-Vou com você.- disse Tonks olhando em direção a casa, mesmo não a vendo.

-Não.- a voz de Lupin encontrou forças...- você vai até a Toca... e fica lá... fica lá Niny!- disse dando passos de distância.- Vá avisar os outros!

-Não!

Ao longe uma chuva de faíscas vermelhas, muito a esquerda deles fez ambos se olharem lívidos.

-Rem...

-Vá até A Toca!- Remo disse enfaticamente se distanciando rapidamente.

Antes de ela poder dizer mais alguma coisa o céu fica claro... por trás de uma nuvem ela surge...

A lua é cheia. Lupin a encara paralisado...

A uma certa distância Tonks observa.

* * *

Estavam preparando o jantar em silêncio após Molly repetir que não sabia porque Arthur se atrasara, e olhou séria para Fleur quando ela voltou a perguntar...

E ignorando tudo que pudessem esperar alguém aparatou no meio da sala.

Harry havia puxado sua varinha e parou com a mesma cara surpresa que o resto das pessoas da cozinha, talvez exceto...

-O que você está fazendo aqui!- Rony se levantara.

Percy ignorou-o, olhou para Harry.

-Só vim avisar.- disse ele friamente.

O som da porta fez com que todos se sobressaltassem... e os dois se olharam... Percy desviou o olhar do próprio pai e Harry sentiu-se intruso, Percy falou para ele, mas não era para ele que deveria falar, caso contrário Quim não teria ficado tão perturbado, nem Moody teria se adiantado.

-O ministério aprovou a petição de Umbridge... um grupo de aurores está indo a floresta de Kantherville...

-O que está falando rapaz?- rosnou Moody.

-Que as ordens são de eliminação.- disse Percy ainda olhando apenas Harry.- Já dei meu recado...- e completou provavelmente por causa dos olhares que recebera.- Estou avisando porquê Lupin... não merece... foi um ótimo professor... é uma pessoa decente.

E desaparatou deixando todos atônitos, como se não acreditassem que ele estivera ali... mas Harry não... agora que havia compreendido... algo se alojara em seu peito, pesado. Levantou-se.

-Então ele está em perigo!- disse olhando Moody e Quim.- Onde fica essa floresta?

-Isso não é da conta de vocês.- disse Quim gravemente.

-Tem razão temos que ir... creio que agora sabemos porque Nimphadora Tonks sumiu.- atalhou Moody.

-Isso vai ser a encrenca... Molly cuide de tudo aqui.- Concluiu Arthur passando a mão na parte mais calva da cabeça.

Os três se viraram para sair, a sensação frustrante de não fazer nada se intensificou fazendo-o marchar atrás deles, ignorando o arrastar de cadeiras e a exclamação.

-Não há nada que possam fazer.Fiquem Aí!- disse Quim irritadamente quando se preparavam para

aparatar.

-UMA PINÓIA!-Harry foi mais rápido. Conseguiu agarrar o braço de Moody com força.

* * *

A lua cheia aparece por uma janela.

Quando o primeiro uivo ecoou na casa Richard ainda estava consciente de sua preocupação... o outro não retornara... estavam sozinhos... a Lua parecia mais cruel que o normal... estando em grupo as brigas seriam inevitáveis... com a coragem de anos passando pelo ciclo lunar ele levantou-se e foi voluntariamente até o brilho prateado que vinha da janela... encarando-a.

Sua mente humana pode captar, um segundo antes da transformação, que haviam faíscas vermelhas no céu.

E sua mente lupina teve certeza... seriam atacados... o velho lobisomem cansado saiu do quarto rosnando. Os mais jovens já estavam no meio da sala principal se provocando.

O patrono irrompeu por sua varinha... indo na direção das faíscas vermelhas... ela suspirou, som de aparatação ás costas chamou-lhe atenção, Tonks virou a varinha em direção do som, preocupada em que algum auror tivesse chego até ali atraído pelo uivo de Lupin, o que viu a fez arregalar os olhos.

-Quê?

Quim estava caído no chão derrubado por Rony e Hermione, o rapaz abraçado na cintura dela... Arthur olhava aturdido a situação, Potter estava ao lado de Moody.

-Agarrada forte Potter.- disse Moody erguendo o braço, fazendo Harry soltá-lo.

-Eu precisava da carona... o que os dois estavam pensando?- Harry rosnou para Rony e Hermione que se erguiam.

-Como assim? Só você tem o direito?- Rony disse encarando o amigo.

-Não sejam burros.- Quim disse se erguendo irritadamente.- Isso não...

-Oh caramba...- disse Arthur puxando Rony e Hermione pela roupa.

Tonks se adiantou.

-Remo não...- disse abrindo os braços.

O rosnado surdo continuou enquanto o lobisomem se aproximava...

-Estuporantes...- disse Quim.

-Extinção se preciso.- disse Moody.

-Remo...

-Expecto Patronum!

O cervo prateado galopou a frente de Thonks, fazendo o lobisomem parar os rosnados, mas se por ameaçadoramente em duas patas... o cervo o encarou bloqueando o caminho com o corpo brilhante.

-Lembra dele Lupin... lembra dele.- Harry murmurou.

-Temos que tira-lo daqui.- disse Tonks.- Há um grupo muito perto de nós.

-Eles já chegaram?- sussurrou Quim surpreso.

-Assim que a lua nasceu... -disse Tonks infeliz.

-O que vamos fazer?- Hermione perguntou.

-Vocês vão voltar...

-Calem a boca.- disse Moody.- ou irão nos encontrar.

O lobisomem havia dado mais dois passos em direção ao grupo caindo nas quatro patas, o patrono baixou a cabeça mostrando a galhada em sinal de desagrado e avançou um tanto.

-Onde fica a casa Tonks?- disse Moody.- Temos que lacra-la.

-Temos que desviar a atenção...- disse Quim.

-A casa fica para lá.- Tonks apontou para a frente e esquerda, Lupin bem no caminho.

Lupin uivou.

-Ele tem que ficar quieto!-Arthur disse.

O patrono empinou e Lupin recuou... mas sem rosnar... virando-se... correndo.

-Oh não!- Tonks exclamou.- Ele vai voltar pra casa...

-Vamos!- disse Moody andando.

-Não... temos que desviar a atenção.- disse Quim

-Olha, tenho uma idéia.- disse Hermione.

-Não temos tempo.- murmurou Quim.

-Vocês tem que distraí-los... Rony...

-Certo... nós quatro.

-Eu, você e Thonks vamos...- Harry concordou com Hermione.- Se cuide.- disse pro amigo.

-Faíscas roxas se partirem... douradas se precisarem de ajuda!- disse Moody.

E saíram correndo atrás do lobisomem que sumira a frente, Rony se virou e encarou o pai.

-Como se distrai um bando de aurores?

-Com barulho Weasley... muito barulho.- disse Moody olho azul apontado para o lado da cabeça deixando a órbita branca.- Venham os quatro, ali na frente tem um grupo de carvalhos em uma clareira... vai ser mais fácil...

* * *

Seu olhar desgostoso estava na casa... não podia dizer que gostava do que via.

Afinal... a companhia de lobisomens nunca fora a sua preferida... Os aurores obviamente não haviam encontrado o caminho... teriam que desviar do rio... de cima de um galho particularmente grosso vislumbrou a entrada da casa decadente... uma antiga mansão... o som de patas fez desviar o olhar para a direita.

Reconheceria aquele lobisomem em particular em qualquer lugar do inferno.

-Lupin.- Snape murmurou então olhou mais atrás.- Que diabos...

Três vultos corriam temerariamente atrás do lobisomem.

-Idiotas...

Virou-se ao escutar um estrondo muito mais atrás.

-O que estão planejando?- disse se voltando para os três que ainda seguiam o lobisomem.

* * *

-Mione... qual o plano?

-Primeiro temos que lacrar o local.- disse Tonks.

-Não... é mais rápido pô-lo inteiro sob segredo!- disse Hermione.

-COMO?- Harry perguntou.

-Isso... bem pensado.- disse Tonks.

-Só os dois bruxos sob o encanto vão saber... os lobisomens não poderão sair... vão ficar perdidos lá dentro!- disse Hermione vendo Lupin pular um portão velho e torto.

-E os aurores não vão encontrar...- disse Harry...- certo, mas como?

-Podemos fazer... agora.- disse ela...

-Mas é preciso dois bruxos.- disse Tonks que ainda olhava aflita para a figura de Lupin andando rente a parede.

-Somos três!- Harry disse irritadamente.

Precisamos pelo menos entrar no terreno.- disse Hermione.- Me ajudem aqui.

-É mais fácil... Alomorra!- Tonks fez o portão enferrujado se abrir.

Lupin tinha entrado por uma janela meio quebrada... uivos agora formavam uma sinfonia aterrorizante.

-Vamos com isso.- disse Hermione.- Se um deles pular para fora...

-Alguém aí sabe como proceder com um fidelius?- perguntou Tonks...- porque eu não sei.

-Eu sei!- disse Hermione.

-Então você e Tonks.- disse Harry, -Eu cuido se algum sair.

-Não!- Hermione puxou-o.- Eu não! Eu... eu... não vou conseguir fazer... pelo menos um dos bruxos tem que...

-Vamos.- Disse Tonks puxando Harry pela camiseta.- Anda.Certo, o que fazemos Mione?

-Cruzem as varinhas... e mentalizem o segredo... tem que ser o terreno todo... ou vamos ter problemas... Tonks conhece o lugar... o segredo é dela... Harry você recebe o segredo. Você vai ser o fiel.

Harry não pode deixar de pensar com desgosto que mentalizar não era seu ponto forte. E se perguntou porquê diabos Hermione não podia ela mesma ser... o fiel pra variar.

* * *

Rony olhou indignado para Moody. Uma pequena distração ele dissera, apenas uma pequena distração... felizmente seu pai fora rápido com os estuporantes... ainda estava admirado... não sabia que seu pai era bom assim com a varinha...

-Certo...- pensou escondido atrás daquele arbusto.- Vamos ver o que os senhores podem fazer.- disse tirando umas cinco bolinhas pretas do bolso.

E jogando no chão próximo de onde três aurores ainda cuidavam dos olhos de um, cegos pela luz. Rony mesmo via manchas claras á frente da vista. Moody fizera um clarão quando ouvira aparatações perto deles.

As bolinhas pararam como pequenas jabuticabas aos pés do grupo, apenas um, na qual uma delas havia batido se dignou a olhar, varinha em punho.Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, seis perninhas de besouro surgiram em cada uma delas e as criaturinhas avançaram... entrando pelas calças e pelos sapatos. Os gritos de dor chamaram atenção de um outro grupo e Rony teve que se encolher para dentro do arbusto para não ser visto.

Mas os come-pé da Gemialidades estavam aprovados.

* * *

**_"Accpetum... sobrosa... encatatem... FIDELIUS!"_**

Snape olhou com calma os dois bruxos cruzarem varinhas e recitarem o feitiço, o que era interessante até... sabia muito bem o que estavam fazendo... um fidelius...

Um fidelius para socorrer um bando de lobisomens sarnentos... o que o Lorde esperava disso.

Então ocorreu-lhe que o Lorde não deveria ter previsto aquilo... estava ali para ver os aurores acabando com aquele grupo de lobos... pelo menos era o que parecia...

Potter e Tonks tinha as varinhas cruzadas, e ambas soltavam um névoa azulada.

Ainda se perguntava em como Rabicho conseguira fazer um fidelius se tinha a traição dos Potter em mente.

É necessário querer ser o fiel.

Ah... mas ele queria ser... pensou vendo a névoa das varinhas virar luz... o flash foi forte e em seguida... em seguida todo o lugar sumiu... Snape desviou o olhar batendo com o punho na tronco da árvore... seria mais para a direita... diabos... sabia que havia uma construção ali... onde Potter e Tonks haviam feito o fidelius.

Seus olhos no entanto se fixaram na imagem solitária e perdida de Hermione Granger que se levantava como se tivesse caído... saltitando preocupada no mesmo lugar, olhando aflitamente para todas as direções possíveis.

* * *

Andem... Pensou Hermione que tinha pulado o portão ao ver um lobisomem sair pela janela... "Ah... por favor... saiam daí... e eles não poderão sair..."

Tonks se materializou.

-ANDA HARRY! Ele não vai sair.

-Tem certeza?- Harry perguntou fechando o portão. Olhando o vazio uma vez que tudo sumira.- Meu deus... sumiu... mesmo.- disse bobamente.

-Funcionou!- Hermione sorriu.- FUNCIONOU!

-Fechamos.- disse Tonks... deu tempo de lacrar tudo... até o portão.- ela suspirou.

Hermione os abraçara.

-Certo Mione... certo!- disse sério.

-Vou mandar fagulhas roxas e vamos embora.- disse Tonks olhando o vazio onde sabia estar a casa...- Não há mais nada... que possamos fazer... amanhã cedo a gente volta...

-Amanhã você tem que ir cedo falar com Scrimgeour.- Hermione murmurou.

-Scrimgeour que vá a merda...- disse sério. – Fagulhas roxas!

Os três fizeram as fagulhas mais roxas e chamativas que puderam... pedindo que os outros vissem.

-Aparatamos na Toca.-disse Tonks.- Vamos!

E aparatou seguida de Hermione... mas Harry no momento em que focava os três D´s no conforto da casa dos Weasley viu...

Com o canto do olho. O choque o fez parar no meio... desequilibrando-o.

-Snape.- disse se aprumando e correndo...

* * *

As fagulhas roxas fizeram com que Moody, Quim, Arthur e Rony sorrirem de alívio e desaparatarem para a toca.

Rony se adiantou para a porta, abrindo-a satisfeito pronto para encontrar a namorada e o amigo... mas recebeu o impacto do corpo de Tonks, Hermione olhou-os com um aspecto nervoso.

-O que houve?- perguntou Arthur olhando-os e fechando a porta.

-Harry... estava bem atrás da gente... mas entramos e nem sinal dele.

-Faz tempo?

-Agora...- disse Tonks se pondo de pé.-Eu ia abrir a porta pra ver porque ele não entrou.

Eles se olharam.

* * *

Era o mais rápido que conseguira... só sabia que lançara no galho o maior número de feitiços por segundo que conseguiu, sabia que Snape não podia ter desaparatado.

Mas veio do chão, pelas suas costas... Snape estavasem nenhum arranhão e aquela expressão de desdém.

-Potter... não é a quantidade de feitiços... é a qualidade.

Desviou-se do primeiro... bloqueou o segundo... perdeu o equilíbrio quando o chão aos seus pés partiu.

"Diabos ele é rápido."

Apertou sua varinha, tentou lançar um sectumsempra nos pés dele aproveitando que caía.

-Patético.- Snape o bloqueou.- Eu já disse que não adianta tentar isso contra mim!

Harry se levantou e o encarou, Snape apenas o encarou...

-Sem sua própria forma de duelar você sempre será um fraco... patético.

Ergueu sua varinha.

-EU JÁ DISSE NADA DE IMPERDOÁVEIS PRA VOCÊ!- Snape rosnou.

Sua mente furiosa o fez berrar, no lugar do que pensara em fazer.

-SECTUMSEMPRA!

Snape desviou-se e apontou-lhe a varinha.

-Eu avisei você!

Não houve tempo para desviar, estava furioso demais.Sentiu o impacto.

-Você não tem controle nenhum... não é muito diferente daquelas bestas que pôs sob fidelius Potter.- disse ele olhando-o no chão.- Você não aprendeu nada.

E desaparatou.

Harry apertou a varinha do chão, lutando contra lágrimas de raiva e infelicidade... e um entorpecimento, se virou num leve ganido e se pôs de pé. Tentou não olhar para o ponto onde sentia a dor e o ardor insano. E pensou que seria a pior da ironias falhar também ao aparatar.

Dois passos... e apoiou-se na porta.

Alguém a abriu, fazendo-o desabar no chão.

-Ele está... HARRY!-disse Arthur.

-Me ajude a levantar.- disse furioso.

-Você está sangrando!- disse Hermione ao vê-lo.

-Algum lobisomem o encontrou?- perguntou Quim.

-SNAPE!- gritou com raiva.- Ele estava lá!

Molly se aproximou.

-Eu vou falar com Minerva...- disse Tonks indo para lareira.- Eu posso abrir a conexão. Vamos precisar de Pomfrey.

-Vamos precisar dar um jeito nisso.- Molly disse.- Se afastem oras!- ela olhou para Moody e Quim.

Só agora Harry teve a coragem de olhar o estrago... seu ombro estava barbaramente cortado.

-O que ele tentou fazer decapita-lo?- perguntou Quim.

Balançou a cabeça... o pior de tudo, o desapontamento e é que o outro não tentara nada sério... tinha certeza... Snape não se dera ao trabalho.

-Filho da ... AI!

-Controle-se.- disse Molly séria apertando seu ombro com uma toalha.

"Controle-se"

Harry desviou o olhar, era o que o desgraçado dissera. Sentiu um toque na sua cabeça olhou pra cima.

Gina estava do seu lado... Não pensou duas vezes... abraçou-a com o braço bom e fechou os olhos.

A dor diminuiu.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo: Harry & Giny... e Harry X Rufus.**


	9. 8 O Acordo

**Do FF: **Lika Malfoy: Desculpe ter demorado tanto dessa vez... mas não posso prometer não demorar de novo...

Camyllinha Black: Que bom que gostou... aqui está mais uma rodada!

Jé Black: Num xingue o Sevvie! Eu adoro ele! Independente de ser bom ou mal! Concordo sobre Scrimgeour... e sabe... cê tem razão... Harry e Tonks... será que dura esse fidelius?

**DoSS:** Walter: Que bom que gostou... eu morro de medo de descaracterizar os personagens... mais Moody e Lupin pra você...

Lina Black: desculpe ter demorado dessa vez... acho que agora o HG fica menos meloso... e Harry e Rufus... leia e confira. Calma... o casamento sai...

Dumbledore sábio: Todos amamos ação! Vai ter muita ainda... e quanto ao Harry ele vai ficar mais e mais poderoso... não suporto herói meia-boca. Escrevo mais sim... demora mais escrevo!

Rafalupin: Ah... isso é óbvio na minha mão o Harry sofre, os outros sofrem... até eu mesma sofro... mas que isso... divino não... só...bom vai...

Tomahawk: O Harry não é exatamente burro... ele é passional... ele vai aprender isso...

Vick&Mr.Pontas :(valendo por dois): Eu realmente estou tendo que ler e comentar... eu li até o capítulo seis... e parei por falta de tempo, na verdade eu não tenho lido nada por falta de tempo... É isso... mas está muito boa... vou tentar ler no próximo feriado e deixar um comentário.

Tomahawk (a dúvida parcelada): Mione não quis fazer o fidelius... ué... porque será? Não sei...

Como está ameaçando chover e apagar a luz deixo de responder os outros para postar ok? O fato é que não vou revelar nada sobre Mione e a Bola branca da tia voldinéia... Passo para ler as outras fics no feriado...

**NO GERAL... **Fãs do Snape... sofrimento e recompensa... também para fãs do Draco que acham que ele tem mais que fios loiros na cabeça... e Harry... nós amamos o Harry dando uma de poderoso!

**PS: Olha só quem aparece no final do capítulo!

* * *

**

**HP&TP.**

**C.8. O Acordo.**

"Você não tem controle nenhum... Você não aprendeu nada."

Havia adormecido, assim que Pomfrey apareceu via lareira perguntando enfadada porque ele era incapaz de manter-se longe de encrencas e expulsando Gina de seu lado, se deixou boiar num torpor irritado...

"Você não tem controle nenhum... Você não aprendeu nada.

Potter... não é a quantidade de feitiços... é a qualidade."

O que doía era admitir pra si mesmo, que não estava no mesmo nível de Snape... e se não estava... que chance teria contra Voldmort? Porque diabos Dumbledore nunca lhe providenciara um professor decente... de que adiantara aquelas horas e horas de memórias, se ele poderia ter-lhe contado tudo em vinte minutos? De que adiantavam agora as lembranças de...Dumbledore?

Não conseguiria mesmo adormecer... assim que passara o efeito entorpecente da primeira poção usada por Pomfrey, havia desperto... assim que sentiu a casa um pouco mais silenciosa, todos finalmente haviam resolvido dormir... desceu pela escada escura e foi até a cozinha pegar um copo de água... e sentou-se olhando pela janela pensando no que houvera, não demorou muito e sentiu alguém se aproximar, pensou que Rony ou Hermione, ou talvez, Molly mesmo para conferir se não estava sangrando até a morte.

Mas não esperava ela... não mesmo. Gina o olhou longamente.

-O que está fazendo aqui?- perguntou num sussurro.

Ela rolou os olhos e suspirou, fazendo-o se sentir extremamente grosseiro, além do mais lembrara que vacilara e Gina se aproximando com aquela camisola, não estava ajudando a não vacilar de novo.

-Gostaria de saber... se Snape tivesse arrancado sua cabeça... você iria sentir muita diferença?- ela sentou na ponta da mesa ao seu lado.

-Ah, não imagine... talvez me sentisse mais leve.- disse irritadamente.-E eu sei que você quer conversar sobre...

-Às vezes... você é tão irritantemente babaca!- ela disse o encarando.

Olhou-a atordoado.

-É sim!- ela disse irritada também.- É exatamente sobre isso que quero conversar e quero que você entenda!

-Porque você não pode simplesmente entender o quanto pode ser perigoso pra voc...

-Ora cale essa boca uma vez!- ela disse se pondo de pé.- Eu já sei disso!

Harry achou melhor não falar nada... Gina o encarando daquele jeito... seus olhos castanhos pareciam quase vermelhos de fúria.

-Sabe qual o seu problema Harry Potter? Você é um maldito egoísta egocêntrico! Você acha que se preocupa com todo mundo? O que você acha que a gente sentiu, eu e a mamãe quando você, Rony e Mione bancaram os espertos com Moody, papai e Quim?- o olhar dela tremeu.- Eu me preocupei! Sabia? A gente se importa com você!

-Eu não disse que você não se importava... só que não é seguro para vocês...Ei!

Gina agarrara sua cabeça e virara com força, fazendo-o encarar o objeto que estava em seu lugar habitual... agora que Molly desistira de carrega-lo consigo o tempo todo...

-Olha! olha bem! Está sempre assim Harry! Perigo Mortal! Todos nós, tá vendo? os nove ponteiros... sempre assim!

Harry encarou o relógio... sentindo um amargo que lhe subiu até a garganta, sabia disso... sabia muito bem... segurou as mãos que seguravam seu rosto com força e murmurou um "me perdoe" desajeitado, pois nunca desejara que isso acontecesse com eles.

Mas pelo jeito fora a coisa errada a se dizer. Pois Gina puxou seu rosto e disse muito firmemente.

-Você acha mesmo que é só por sua causa que o relógio está assim? Seu egocêntrico?- ela sibilou como se quisesse que ele entendesse algo óbvio.- Você não sabe? mamãe não te contou que foi do mesmo jeito da outra vez? E não havia você da outra vez! Por tudo que é sagrado somos Weasleys! Como é que dizia aquela velhota da pintura?- ela largou seu rosto e olhou em torno.-A mãe do Sirius, é "traidores do sangue"... é isso, somos sim! Papai é defensor de trouxas Harry! isso não seria motivo suficiente pro... pro... Voldmort! - ela disse com olhos arregalados o nome dele.- Fred e Jorge não se importam em fazer piada com ele... E apesar de tudo Percy também é do ministério!- ela disse rápido. -Acha que ele... ele ia nos deixar em paz com você... me deixando? Acho que não! Ele matou meus tios! os irmãos da mamãe... fez pedacinhos deles... ninguém lhe contou não é? Fábio e Guideão! Acha que ele não ia querer terminar com a mamãe que conseguiu fugir? Acha mesmo Harry... que se você sumisse... a gente ia estar seguro?

Harry não se sentiu capaz de responder... lembrava de Moody comentando sobre Fábio e Guideão Prewet com aquela foto no Largo...

-Eu não quero ver você machucada...- disse olhando-a... Você vai se machucar... eu...

Gina sentou-se desanimada a sua frente e murmurou.

-Egoísta.

Harry voltou a calar-se.

-Você me disse que não ia suportar se alguém se ferisse ou morresse... acha que eu não vou sentir nada? Que eu não morro de medo por você? Acha que esses... esses anos foram fáceis pra mim?-Ela havia se posto de pé de novo, bem a sua frente.

Harry estava sem forças para argumentar, preso aos olhos castanhos lacrimejantes, só conseguiu pensar que não queria trazer sofrimento para ela... passou devagar o braço naquela cintura a abraçando, sentiu as mãos dela em seus cabelos.

-Se algo acontecer com um de nós...- ela murmurou .- de que adiantou ficar longe? De que adiantou o tempo perdido?-Ela sentou-se em seu colo apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Harry, ainda com as mãos no cabelo dele.

Harry ainda não reunira coragem para olha-la, apenas se mantinha com a testa no ombro dela, que respirava devagar e profundamente.

-Acha mesmo... que deixar de viver... vai fazer diferença? Você se importa... é inevitável... eu me importo... também não posso evitar... não ganhamos nada assim... pelo contrário... só nos machucamos mais.

-Eu... sei...- gemeu.

Harry sabia... ela tinha toda a razão... deixa-la era mais difícil do que pensara, deixar de se preocupar com ela era impossível... o que ganhava deixando algo bom pra trás... ela tinha toda razão, olhou-a nos olhos.

-Me perdoa... eu...

Gina encostou a testa na sua.

-Eu sei.

Engraçado... a noite não parecia mais tão escura e o mundo não parecia mais complicado... estava tudo bem não estava? Pelo menos por hora... tinham dado um jeito. Não havia mesmo algo que pudesse fazer quebrando a cabeça assim a essa hora... havia?

Gina pelo jeito pensava o mesmo... foi ela que começou o beijo.

O casal só parou os beijos quando passos vieram da escada... os dois olharam a figura pequena entrar sonolenta na cozinha como se fosse uma aparição... encher o copo de água e fazer a volta... então parar.

Gabrielle os olhou atentamente, ficando com os olhos cada vez mais abertos até ficar quase tão vermelha como ficavam os Weasleys quando coravam... e saiu correndo derramando a água no caminho.

Talvez só agora os dois estivessem bem conscientes que Harry só de calças e curativo no ombro e Gina só de camisola sentada em seu colo não era bem uma coisa comum de se ver numa cozinha... ambos ficaram um tanto vermelhos também... Gina olhava para onde a menina havia corrido e começou a rir...

Não que Harry também não estivesse achando a cara da meio veela engraçada.

-Acho melhor... irmos...- Gina disse entre o riso.

-Mesmo?- perguntou a olhando.

-Ah... e você não queria ficar longe?- ela colocou as mãos na cintura.

-E não foi você...

O som de uma batida de porta forte fez os dois ficarem quietos.

-Sabe... a gente devia mesmo...

-É...

-Tá certo...

-Até... depois?

-Depois...

-Se cuida?

-Dorme bem...

* * *

Draco estava ali... malditamente ajoelhado naquele chão frio... ah, mármore... porque Voldemort não ficaria com um cômodo menos digno da velha mansão...

Havia desconforto no ar... uma estranha espera.

O Lorde parecia entediado, ou tão entediado quanto qualquer um cuja face era normalmente inexpressiva podia parecer... era suficiente... todos ali estavam com calafrios.

Talvez alguns dementadores tivessem se aproximado da sala... para absorver a apreensão. Agora sabia, ao contrário da maioria dos bruxos, que ignora o fato, que dementadores não se alimentam dos bons sentimentos, apenas se aproximam cultivando os maus, dos quais se alimentam...

Dementadores apreciam a desgraça, o desespero, a dor...

Assim como os Incubus se alimentam de pesadelos e medo.

Não que Belatriz Lestrange não se comportasse como se estivesse bebendo a sensação pelos olhos... postada ali mais a frente. Já tinha lhe olhado duas vezes.

Os passos quebraram a cadeia de seus pensamentos e o homem entrou pelas portas que se abriram magicamente... Voldemort encarou-o.

Todos, mesmo os curvados ou ajoelhados, Draco não fazia parte do círculo mais íntimo, então tinha que se manter de joelhos... mas até ele havia erguido o olhar ao homem que entrara, como os outros.

-Então Severo o que me informa? O que o ministério conseguiu?-Voldemort sibilou.

Severo Snape olhou diretamente para Voldemort.

-O ministério falhou pateticamente na tentativa de exterminar os lobisomens.- ele respondeu calmamente.

O burburinho cresceu...

-Então os aliados de Fenrir, parecem ter-se organizado muito.- comentou Belatriz com desdém.

Snape a olhou friamente.

-Era um grupo fraco... a maioria mulheres e crianças.- disse se dirigindo a Voldemort.-O ministério mandou um grupo de cadetes. Evidentemente levaram a sério a informação de que seria um alvo fácil.

-Mas...- Voldemort disse se levantando, fazendo que o silêncio caísse por parecer descontente.-Não foi a inexperiência dos aurores... nem a organização dos lobisomens que causou esse resultado... não é?

-Não Milorde...- Severo concordou.- Houve uma intervenção.

-Potter...- Voldemort sibilou com uma expressão que parecia entre divertida "se fosse possível" e entediada.

-Sim...-Snape concordou.- Potter e acompanhantes distraíram os aurores e... colocaram a casa da floresta sob fidelius. O próprio Potter é o fiel.

O burburinho aumentou e Voldemort havia se aproximado de Severo.

-Você estava próximo o bastante Severo para ver... o que fez?

-Segui suas recomendações Milorde... fui discreto.

Bellatriz soltou um "humpf" atravessado, mas Voldemort havia se aproximado.

-Mas não o suficiente não Severo? Não tão discreto quanto pedi...

Severo acenou com a cabeça.

-Infelizmente não Milorde... Potter me percebeu... e não pude evitar que me atacass...

-Crucio!

Draco e muitos outros sabiam que Severo Snape era um bruxo poderoso, se não como teria espionado Alvo Dumbledore por tanto tempo? Era chocante vê-lo desmontar a frente do Lorde com essa facilidade, a maioria que já havia experimentado a sensação de receber a maldição daquela forma se encolheu... Draco entre eles... lembrava bem da sensação... cerrou os pulsos ao ver seu ex-professor cair de jelhos no chão e curvar-se para frente soltando um grito rouco por entre os dentes cerrados. Poucos tinham coragem para olhar Voldemort que manteve a maldição, ou Belatriz que mesmo de cabeça baixa e ombros tensos por lembrar da mesma dor, olhava a figura no chão com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

-Eu repeti...-Voldemort disse ao suspender a maldição.- Repeti... que não vou tolerar essa rixa pessoal...-E disse em tom de ordem correndo os olhos por seus comensais.- E repito... Ninguém! Ninguém está autorizado a atacar Potter... eu o matarei pessoalmente quando for a hora.

E quando Voldemort os dispensou com algumas instruções não parecia nada satisfeito.

* * *

Rufus Scrimgeour fora desperto ainda de madrugada por um relatório histérico de Gawain Robards, chefe do departamento de aurores... o que deveria ser uma boa notícia, a prisão ou eliminação de criaturas perigosas, que poderia ter rendido um pouco de credibilidade ao ministério, havia falhado.

O grupo de aurores enviados, na maioria jovens, haviam sido atrapalhados e até atacados.

Dois estavam em St.Mungus para curar graves ferimentos nos pés.

Uma situação no mínimo ridícula.

Despediu-se da mulher e mau-humoradíssimo entrou no saguão do Ministério ás cinco e meia da manhã.

* * *

Um som distante... parecia uma batida e voz... e...

-ACORDE!

Harry sentou-se, olhando a figura de cabelos cor de rosa a sua frente.

-Tonks?- disse pegando os óculos.

-Amanheceu... vamos!- disse ela puxando-o.

-ONDE?- perguntou tentando evitar ser arrastado ainda só com calças de pijama.

-Ver se ficou tudo bem! Harry! Você precisa informar os outros o segredo para podermos aparatar lá!

-E você não pode...

-É você o fiel!

Harry lembrou que da próxima vez, obrigaria Hermione a fazer um fidelius.

-Posso me vestir antes?

Tonks arregalou os olhos e disse num sorriso que fez Harry se sentir um tanto envergonhado.

-Ups... eu espero lá embaixo... não acorde os outros.

Mas ao se virar tropeçou em uma das caixas, Harry tinha sido deixado com o quarto dos gêmeos novamente, e caiu no chão fazendo um som nada discreto.

-Hum... Tonks... você está bem?

-Estou.- ela disse se levantando.- Estou bem... se vista logo!

Aparataram no jardim... olhando a casa num tom laranjado pelo sol do amanhecer filtrado pelas folhas das árvores... havia um estranho silêncio ali.

Os cinco bruxos aprumaram as mochilas e seguiram Moody que havia se adiantado cautelosamente, olho mágico rodando de um modo que Harry desistira de sequer pensar em ver.

O silêncio se mantinha. Mas Moody levantou o braço.

-Ah, anda logo Moody!- disse Tonks se adiantando.

-Estão reunidos na sala aqui do lado.- ele rosnou.

-Ótimo!- ela disse entrando pela casa.-REMO!

-Sim... ignore os riscos.- rosnou Moody avançando com varinha em punho.- Essa menina não tem juízo...

-Duvido que vamos topar com algum Comensal por aqui...- Carlinhos entrou atrás de Tonks.

Fred e Jorge se olharam e o seguiram, comentando com Moody que ainda balançava a cabeça inconformado.

-É... como eles sobreviveriam...- começou Fred.

-Trancados com um monte de lobisomens?- completou Jorge.

E entraram sem receio.

-Até porque Você-sabe-quem só aceita bruxos PUROS.-Disse a voz grave.

Moody olhou o velho que estava apoiado na batente da porta por onde Tonks já tinha se precipitado para abraçar um Remo abatido e muito, muito contrariado.

Carlinhos, Fred e Jorge ficaram um bom tempo olhando o grupo reunido e logo em seguida começaram a fazer o que tinham vindo fazer... distribuir feitiços de cura...

E piadas.

-Eu sinceramente achei que você estivesse morto.- Moody disse ainda olhando o outro.

-Eu achei que nesse ponto teria menos partes de você andando por aí.- Disse o velho dando um aceno para que Moody entrasse.

-Esse é Richard Wichkcraff... ex auror…

-E seu parceiro até dar de cara com Grayback e ser devidamente aposentado.- completou o outro.

-Sim e isso faz muito... muito tempo.- disse Moody.

Entraram na sala e Remo os olhou.

-Então... vocês não resistiram a idéia de vir...

-Bem... –Harry disse correndo o olhar pela sala, surpreso pela quantidade de jovens como ele.- Eu não podia deixar de ajudar.

-Quem disse que precisávamos de sua ajuda?- disse um dos jovens.

-Edgard!- uma menina bateu na cabeça dele e sorriu para Tonks.

Que sorriu de volta.

-Por enquanto estão seguros.- Harry disse ignorando o comentário.

-Vocês fizeram um fidelius.- disse Richard.

-Vocês se arriscaram muito.- disse uma mulher.- Estão se metendo em encrenca...

-Não podemos evitar...- disse Fred que passara uma poção a uma mulher mais velha.

-É de família... sabe como é, você convive... com certas pessoas...- completou Jorge.

Carlinhos olhara toda a casa e voltara com um ar decididdo.

-Vai ser fácil reforçar essa casa... acho... que dá pra fazer, em uns dois dias.

-Ah... sim estamos muito seguros... o ministério nos quer mortos!- disse uma mulher de braços cruzados.

-Não se preocupe daremos um jeito nisso.- disse Harry.

-E como pretende fazer isso?- foi Remo que perguntou.

-Vou me encontrar com Scrimgeour em algumas horas.

-E quem diabos é você?- perguntou outro rapaz.

-Harry Potter.- respondeu Richard.

Dizer que houve um silêncio surpreso, não seria exato... o silêncio foi um tanto quanto temoroso.

* * *

Draco bateu á porta e foi recebido por um elfo muito magro e enrugado, entrou no aposento e surpreendeu-se.

-Draco... essa cara idiota não é comum em você...- Severo disse gravemente olhando através do copo.

O rapaz mentalmente rolou os olhos, mas já tinha novamente o ar impassível que lhe era característico, embora ainda estivesse surpreso.Snape estava sentado na poltrona trajando apenas calças negras um tanto puídas, o tronco estava enfaixado.

-Vim buscar a poção...

Severo apenas apontou para outro aposento e o elfo se dirigiu para lá rapidamente... depositou o copo na mesinha ao lado da poltrona e olhou o rapaz.

-Então... o que achou do que houve Draco?

-Só não compreendi porque foi vazada a informação sobre aquele local. Porque dedurar nossos próprios aliados?

-Seguro.

-Seguro? Havia dissidentes?

Snape concordou e disse após beber devagar:

-Se o ministério fosse adiante com a caçada, todos os lobisomens se veriam em perigo... então...

-Jurar aliança ao Lorde seria um jeito de manterem-se seguros... mas você disse fosse?

-Ah... sim... fosse, acha que o ministério vai divulgar essa desgraça?

-É claro. Eles não esparavam essa intervenção... o Ministro vai ficar enlouquecido.- disse num meio sorriso.

-Nunca esperariam essa intervenção em particular.- Severo disse num ar cínico.

-Mas...- Draco baixou o tom de voz.- O Lorde parecia... me pergunto... se ele não esperava isso.

-Eu não me pergunto.- Snape concluiu.

O elfo retornara com uma pequena caixa, Snape segurou-a e parou no meio do movimento de recostar-se com uma expressão de profundo desagrado, então finalmente recostou-se.

-O que houve afinal?- Draco perguntou.

Snape apenas olhou para o lado, Draco virou-se e viu sobre o sofá.

Uma veste negra... uma camisa branca que ostentava um rasgo e sangue na altura das costelas.

-Aprenda uma coisa Draco... por mais cega que seja a mira do inimigo... por mais que você seja um duelista melhor... você nunca é imune aos efeitos de uma grande quantidade de magia... nunca substime a força bruta. Você só pode minimizar seus efeitos.

Draco olhou longamente a veste rasgada também.

-O ferimento abriu com a maldição...- concluiu.

-Sim... aprenda isso... nunca substime qualquer inimigo.- disse sério.- E isso...- puxou um frasco com a poção calmante.- Não deve ser ingerido mais que uma dose a cada doze horas... avise sua mãe que ela está tomando mais que o dobro do recomendado.

-Avisarei.-Draco pegou o frasco e se dirigiu para a saída.-Severo?

-Sim?

-Foi Potter... não foi?

* * *

Já eram oito e meia da manhã quando a porta se abriu intempestivamente, ao ver quem entrava, lembrou-se que haviam marcado com ele meia-hora mais tarde... e havia pedido que alguém do profeta estivesse presente! Ele estava adiantado! E não anunciado... Rufus pôs-se de pé.

Era justamente Gawain que estava no seu gabinete... com um nervosa Umbridge. Era exatamente Percy que estava como um cão latindo alto atrás do rapaz que se virou.

-Ele não vai se importar... quer dizer vai, mas não estou nem aí Percy... vai terminar seja lá o que está fazendo.Sim?- disse e fechou a porta na cara do ruivo.

-Eu não sei quem é...- começou Gawain que se levantou e encarou o intruso.- Ah... é... Har... Harry Potter!

-Creio que nosso encontro estava marcado...- começou Scrimgeour.

-Para daqui meia-hora... eu sei.- Harry sorriu.- Mas estou com... um pouquinho de pressa...- sentou-se sem cerimônia. Na cadeira onde deveria estar sentada Umbridge que se levantara também.

-Agora olhe aqui!- Gawain se levantou e pareceu gaguejar internamente.- Rapaz.

-Pode me chamar de senhor Potter.- disse com frieza.- Senhor está bom.

Rufus o olhou e perguntou calmamente.

-Como entrou?

-Foi fácil visto que parece que tudo mundo já sabia de nossa reunião... – Harry completou gravemente.- Poderia anunciar no profeta e nossos amigos poderiam vir também... faríamos uma festa.

O silêncio caiu quando Rufus Scrimgeur disse de modo furioso.

-Como você se atreve! EU AINDA SOU O PRIMEIRO-MINIS...

-Sente-se.- Harry disse baixo mais sério.- A situação não é para discussão... eu vim para ter uma conversa séria.

Quando Umbridge se adiantou foi Harry que se levantou:

-Espero que tenha a decência de usar essa sua cabeça preconceituosa para me responder de onde tirou a idéia idiota de tentar passar uma lei contra lobisomens...

-Po...Potter... senhor Potter... creio que está cometendo alguns crimes aqui... desacato no mínimo...

-E quem diabos é você?- Harry perguntou se virando para o homem.

Foi Scrimgeour que respondeu.

-Gawain Robards, chefe do departamento de aurores...

Ambos se olharam e Harry não podia estar mais surpreso...

Gawain era mais jovem... baixo e pouco "intimidador" a ponto de que se encontrasse-o com Percy juraria que o segundo teria mais cara de auror. Gawain deveria ter a mesma idade de Lupin... ou menos.

-Certo.- Harry voltou a sentar-se.

Rufus ainda estava de pé.

-Sinceramente... não estou aqui para ficar discutindo inutilmente.- repetiu.

-O que quer Potter?

-Saber o motivo verdadeiro daquela caçada ontem, num lugar onde haviam na verdade uma maioria de mulheres e crianças.

-Você parece muito bem informado... senhor Potter.- disse baixo Gwain.

-Na verdade estou... só ainda não compreendi... de onde veio a informação.

-Isso não é relevante.- disse Umbridge.

-Ontem enquanto distraímos seus aurores e isolávamos os lobisomens...

-Espere aí...- Rufus olhou Harry profundamente.- Foi você.

Harry ignorou-o.

-Enquanto isso havia um comensal espionando.- Harry disse para Gwain.- Isso não lhe preocupa?

-Um comensal você diz...- Gwain enrugou a testa e olhou para Harry e em seguida Rufus.- Senhor... eu mesmo pedi a identificação da fonte... preciso que me dê o nome.

-É uma fonte segura de minha confiança.- disse Umbridge.

-Verdade?- Harry disse a olhando.- Então porquê o assassino de Dumbledore estaria lá?

-Com os lobisomens sem dúvida.- ela retrucou.

-Ele tem aversão a lobisomens.- Harry disse a olhando.

-Snape você disse.- Gwain olhou para o ministro.- Rufus, eu quero o nome da fonte.

-O que você quer dizer Potter? O que os lobisomens tem com isso?-perguntou Scrimgeour interessado.

_Perguntara a mesma coisa a Hermione quando chegou e ela dava saltitos lhe puxando para a sala._

"_Temos um plano Harry! Temos um plano... foi bom eles mexerem com lobisomens..."_

-Uma vez Dumbledore aconselhou Fudge a estender uma mão amiga aos gigantes...

-Uma bobagem...- murmurou Umbridge.

-O atraso de Fudge em reconhecer tudo aquilo botou a todos em perigo... quanto mais criaturas mágicas o senhor tirar das mãos de Voldmort melhor.

-Isso é impossível! Não podemos confiar em lobisomens e gigantes ou qualquer seja a criatura...- começou Umbridge.

-Isso é tolice.- Harry completou.- Seja cego e Voldmort irá se aproveitar como fez agora... ele manobrou-o... ele teria todos os lobisomens com ele se a lei passasse e a notícia fosse divulgada... entende? Os lobisomens NÃO querem participar de seu exército... compreende?

-O que quer dizer?- Rufus disse.

Olhou-o.

-O senhor foi engando. Entende agora?

Rufus Scrimgeour deixou-se ter o primeiro gesto cansado depois de tudo.

-E o que você sugere Potter?

-Primeiro...- disse Harry com um sorriso.-Deixe bem claro que vetou essa medida passada por Umbridge... Estenda laços com lobisomens e Vampiros.

Umbridge ganiu.

-Sim... vampiros, estão quietos e não devem ter sido convocados por Voldmort... – disse Gawain.- eles sempre foram muito distantes quanto a isso da primeira vez.

-Eles nunca...- Umbridge se calou ao receber um olhar sério de Fudge.

-Segundo...-Sorriu ainda mais.- Há uma necessidade urgente de fazer concessões aos duendes... a pressão sobre eles pode ter conseqüências graves. E eles não tem motivo algum pra ajudar Voldemort... (Umbridge ganiu e Gwain soltou um leve assobio) porque também tiveram baixas no passado.

"_Espero que eu esteja fazendo certo Hermione..."_

-Isso está parecendo uma lista de exigências...- disse Umbridge meia hora depois.

-Se fosse uma lista pessoal de exigências eu pediria sua exoneração.- Harry retrucou já irritado com as interrupções dela.

Robards retorceu a boca no que parecia um sorriso aprovador. Rufus ainda parecia irritadamente pensativo.

-Então... Harry... onde você faz concessões?

-Digamos que não direi nada sobre o ministério sem avisa-lo...

Rufus pareceu aprovar, mas manteve o olhar pedindo mais, Harry sorriu.

-Skeeter deve estar lá fora agora... e faço a concessão de suporta-la... por uns minutos.

* * *

Ele estava olhando o céu que escurecia rapidamente... arrastou os pés e puxou o jornal desoladamente.

Afundou na poltrona e suspirou.

-Não diga que está ficando entediado velho amigo!- A voz veio da direção da lareira.

O homem olhou para a lareira apagada... então ergueu um pouco o olhar.

-Eu deveria saber que uma idéia sua nunca seria exatamente divertida...- murmurou o homem.

-Você sabia que não teríamos muito mais tempo Florean...- a voz disse um tanto grave.

-Não me venha com isso de novo... Você pelo menos tem alguma novidade, Alvo?

-Na verdade eu esperava novidades suas...

O homem resmungou e se levantou encarando a tela sobre o console da lareira.

-É a última vez que mantenho um acordo de família.

O retrato ao lado do de Dumbledore apenas balançou a cabeça.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo casamento... tempo de paz, memórias... e**

**GUERRA!**


End file.
